


Coming to Life

by netafaye



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Mild Smut, Same Sex Relationship, lesbian sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netafaye/pseuds/netafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara meets a woman while making a supply run with Glenn and Maggie. They bring her back to Alexandria with them and Tara and Emily get to know one another and fall in love. They also have to fight a lot of walkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write Clexa stories from The 100 but thanks to Alycia Debnam-Carey who plays Lexa on the 100 and Alisha on the Fear of the Walking Dead, which I only originally started watching because she was in it, I found out I love the series. I decided to check out The Walking Dead. I hadn't seen it before and I love it too. Of course I have a big fan girl crush on Tara and had this story idea pop into my head so I had to write it.

Emily could hear them usually before she saw them. Those that walked the earth, animated but dead. Growling as they slowly walked by. Searching for flesh, ripping human and animal apart of those that they could catch. She had seen it more times than she wished she had. She didn’t know why the only thing that would kill them was a gun shot or a puncture to the brain but she was glad that there was at least one way to stop them. Emily had no idea how many she was responsible for giving the final death to. A lot.

Lately a few normal breathing human beings met the wrong end of her machete or a bullet from her gun. Always in self-defense. She didn’t know why they were trying to kill her. Emily didn’t stop and ask them. There wasn’t time anyway. They were wild and didn’t stop to talk. They only tried to take and kill. These humans were harder to kill. Like the walkers they had tried to kill her, these men and women with a W on their forehead. They were also stronger than the walkers and harder to hide from. Like the walkers though they met their end with a blow to the brain so they wouldn’t turn. Two days ago was the last time she seen these men. Men who were nothing more than animals. They met their fate but not before leaving Emily with yet another cut that would scar. One of them was able to get her with a knife which left a deep four inch gash to her side. She had a few suture kits and was able to slowly stitch herself up. She took the few canned goods they had on them as well as their knives.

With the walkers all she had to do was smear their blood and guts around the area that she was staying. Usually some abandoned cabin or house. She didn’t stay anywhere for a long time but that was what she did if she had a prime place. The walker blood hid the smell of her. Emily would ransack the dwelling, looking for food and water. She wasn’t even sure what State she was in anymore. She had been on the run since the beginning, staying with a few groups here or there till she decided it was easier being on her own. Emily had lost too many people that she cared about in the beginning. Alone was better.

Emily was up in a tree using a deer stand that someone had left up when the world had ended. Three figures were making their way through the timber towards her. Looking through the scope of her rifle she could see that it was one male and two female. Alive and armed. No W’s on their foreheads. She eased her finger off the trigger but continued to watch. Occasionally she came across other survivors and as long as they left her alone she left them alone.

After a few minutes Emily detected movement and moved her rifle to the left to get a better look. Unfortunately for the three on the ground they were not going to be left alone. Coming from the right of them were four others who did have the W’s on their forehead. Large wild looking men. The three would more likely be attacked, robbed and killed.

Emily swung the rifle over her shoulder and climbed down the tree. She couldn’t risk shooting at the men. The noise would attract any walkers in the area. She would be safe up in her tree but those on the ground wouldn’t be. It didn’t matter if it was the wild men or the walkers Emily didn’t want to watch as others were being ripped apart. Once on the ground she took the two machetes from the harness on her back and started toward the men.

 

“We have about a mile left before we are home Maggie. How are you doing?” A young Asian male smiled fondly to the woman that walked at his side.

“Fine. Just thinking that we will need to get another vehicle and go get the supplies we left behind. They are too important to just leave sitting on the side of the road.”

“I’ll find Rick when we get back and he and I can go back and get them. You or Tara can find out from Deanna if any of her people are automotive inclined. Maybe we can get the truck going again.”

“Giving up on trying to fix it hon?” Maggie asked.

“It’s beyond the patch job I can do for it.” Glenn said. He didn’t know too much about cars. An old friend had shown him a thing or two but whatever was wrong with the truck was beyond his knowledge.

“Glenn that truck is on its last leg. I’m not sure it would be worth fixing it again.” Tara was walking a little bit behind Glenn and Maggie. Her semi-automatic rifle at the ready. “It’s a piece of shit.”

Glenn glanced back at Tara. “It is a piece of shit but it will be up to Rick if we try and fix it or not.”

Tara nodded as her grip tightened on the rifle. She thought she could hear something but couldn’t tell what it was or from what direction. Maggie and Glenn continued to talk quietly to themselves. She envied what they had with each other. She longed for the same type of loving relationship herself, but finding another girl who likes girls in what was left of the world had proven difficult. Her last relationship ended abruptly. Alisha had been shot in the head by one of the very people whose group she was now a part of when her group tried to take what Maggie’s had. She had felt fortunate in finding her then but wasn’t fond of the actions of her group led by a whack job who happened to be her sister’s boyfriend. Rick, the leader of the other group had wanted to share. Let bygones be bygones, but that wasn’t to be. That day everyone that she cared about died. Glenn had found her and helped her, in more ways than one, and now she was part of their group and Maggie was now like a sister to her.

“Hey guys hold up. I think I hear something.” Tara said quietly. She definitely heard a few twigs snap that time.

Both Maggie and Glenn stopped walking and started to scan the area. They each unholstered their semi-automatic pistols and pulled out knives. They could hear movement too.

“Come on, keep alert but let’s keep moving.” Glenn said as they started moving forward again.

Tara’s heart sped up as she quickened her pace behind Glenn and Maggie. If there was a walker or two out there with them they could fight. If it was a herd they would have to make a run for it.

They heard a single gunshot coming from their right. It was close.

“Is someone shooting at us?” Maggie’s eyes were big and round as she looked at Glenn and into the timber around them.

“No.” Glenn was looking off into the distance. “Not at us. Come on this way.”

He didn’t know if any of his people were out there with them but someone might be in trouble so he headed towards where he thought the gunshot came from.

Running past a group of pine trees and into a small clearing they could see a lone figure battling four others. The hooded figure had two machetes in their hands as the four men attacked with axes, knives and pipes. Also making their way through the trees Glenn could see a group of walkers heading their direction upon hearing the gunshot. “Oh shit.” Glenn said loudly, drawing the attention of two of the men trying to take down the person using the machetes. Upon seeing Glenn, Maggie and Tara two of them started heading their way.

 

Emily saw the three people she was trying to save out of the corner of her eye arrive at the clearing. She had hoped to take care of the wild ones quietly but one of the men had reached for the pistol at her side almost immediately while the other three attacked. It had gone off when she struggled to keep it away from him. Now four had become two. She could hear gunshots as she focused on the two men circling her. Trying to get into her defenses. Emily decided it was time to stop playing around. She had wanted to keep them busy, distracted, so the other people could get away. Instead they walked right into a mess. As her two opponents rushed her she buried one of her machetes into one man’s chest and the other she swung around and took off the man’s head. She quickly retrieved the weapon from the man’s chest then embedded the blade into his head. Turning she checked how the man and the two women were doing. One of the attackers was down on the ground holding his leg but crawling towards his friend. The young man was that was with the girls was struggling with the other attacker while the women were trying to pick off the walkers using their guns.

Emily unslung the rifle from her back and shot the man in the head that was on the ground. She couldn’t get a clear shot at the other one so she set her rifle by the side of a tree and ran up behind the man with the W on his forehead. Jumping up on his back she grabbed him around the neck. He was choking the young man who was much smaller than him. Reaching down to her side Emily grabbed her knife and ran it along the big man’s throat in one big slice. He let go of the other guy’s throat and started clutching at his own falling backwards onto the ground and taking Emily with him. The air left Emily’s lungs as she hit the ground with him on top of her. The impact knocked the hood down that covered her head. She panicked momentarily as she struggled to breathe and get the man off of her. Pushing him off Emily rolled over onto her hands and knees as she gasped for air. Glancing to her side she could see the young man also was trying to catch his breathe. While she crawled to where she left her rifle Emily was finally able to breathe properly. She stood on shaky legs. Her side where she put the stitches in from her last altercation burned _. I probably popped some stitches. Great._ She stumbled back towards the others. Leaning against a tree she started shooting at the walker’s heads. When the last one went down she slumped to the ground against the tree.

When the last walker fell Tara glanced over at Glenn and Maggie. Maggie was knelt down by Glenn, hugging him and checking to make sure he was okay. She smiled briefly because it looking like he was though he had blood splattered all over his face. She didn’t think any of the blood was his but instead came from the big bearded man that laid dead on the ground. Tara looked down at the woman who had saved Glenn and helped them take out the walkers. Her eyes were closed and she had rested her head back against the tree. Tara could hear wheezing and could see the woman press her hand against her left side.

Tara kept her gun at her side as she knelt down next to her. She reached out to touch the other woman’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” The greenest eyes that Tara had ever seen opened and focused on her. She could feel the woman’s body tense underneath her hand. “It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you.” The other woman’s eyes were wary as Tara scanned her body for any obvious signs of injury. There was a small faded scar that ran from the bottom of the woman’s left eye to halfway down her cheek. Her red hair was pulled back into a single braid. Even with the scar and a face splattered with blood Tara could see that the woman was beautiful. Tara’s dark brown eyes were drawn to the woman’s side. Fresh blood stained the material of her shirt. She looked over her shoulder at Glenn and Maggie who had come over to stand behind her, then her gaze moved back to the woman in front of her.

“I wasn’t bit.” Emily said softly. Her voice sounding strange to her. How long had it been since she spoken out loud? It didn’t matter how long. She had seen the other woman look down at her side and figured she had better speak up before they just assumed a walker got her and put her down.

“Show us.” Glenn asked. He was grateful for this woman’s help but if she had been bit the only way he would have to help her was make sure she didn’t turn.

Emily lifted up the edge of her shirt exposing her abdomen. Several of the stitches that she painstakingly put in a few days ago had broken loose in the fight. Blood oozed from the cut to slowly drip down her side. “It’s a knife wound. Not a walker wound.”

Tara took off her backpack and pulled out a small first aid kit. Opening up a couple of packages of gauze pads she covered the wound. She heard the other woman’s sharp intake of breath as she pressed down as she tried to stop the bleeding. “Sorry.” Tara said softly.

Emily looking into the other woman’s kind eyes. “It’s okay.”

“What’s your name?” Maggie asked.

“Emily.”

“I’m Maggie, this is my husband Glenn and she is Tara.”

“Why were those guys attacking you?” Glenn asked.

“Technically I had attacked them.” Emily wondered what would happen if she tried to stand. The three people in front of her seemed friendly enough but she didn’t want to make any sudden movements. Her side hurt her but she didn’t want to stay there on the ground at such a disadvantage.

“Why were you attacking them?” Tara asked cautiously as she taped the bandages to Emily.

“Not that I did such a great job but I was trying to keep them away from you.” Emily looked from Tara up to Glenn and Maggie. “These people with the W’s on their heads. They are not nice people.”

Glenn nodded. “We know. We’ve had a few run ins with them before.”

“So you just tried to take them on all by yourself?” Tara asked. “Are you crazy or suicidal?”

Emily looked away and slowly took in a breath of air. _Maybe both?_

“Tara.” Maggie frowned down at her friend.

“If you will let me get up I will just get out of your way and you can go about your business.” Emily hoped there wouldn’t be a problem. She would hate to have to kill them after attempting to save them.

“We have a doctor. She can redo your stitches for you.” Tara said.

“I can do that myself.” Slowly Emily got to her feet. She figured if they were willing to take her to a doctor that they didn’t intend to do any harm to her.

“Are you a doctor?” Glenn asked.

“I’m a vet…or I used to be…”

“My father was one too.” Maggie said sadly. She still missed him. Maggie noticed Tara biting her lip and look down. Tara was part of the group that raided the prison. She followed the man that killed her father. She knew Tara regretted being part of that and now Tara was one of the most important people in her life. Life was funny like that sometimes. “His skills as a vet were very helpful.” Maggie looked over to Glenn who nodded. “You should come back with us.” She smiled at Emily. Maggie didn’t know her but she had a good feeling about her.

Glenn was still nodding as he considered the situation. This woman was obviously a good fighter and had some medical background. Denise was coming along but it would helpful to have another person available to take care of the inevitable injuries that occurred with the group. The Alexandrians were learning but they were still like sitting ducks. Emily was like Rick and the people in their group. She had to fight to survive. Considering she save his life he though he owed her. “I agree with Maggie.” He looked at the condition of her clothes. “You have been out here for a long time right?”

Emily nodded _. Too long_.

“We were once too and now this place that you can go with us is our home. It’s safe and secure. Thick walls surround it. Security is tight. There are houses, electricity, food and running water. Warm running water for baths and showers. With your skills as a vet and you’re fighting ability you would be an asset to our community. You wouldn’t have to run anymore. You would have friends and family.”

“Why would you want to do that? Let me come to your home? I’m a stranger.” Emily asked curiously.

“We all were strangers to each other at one time.” Tara said. “And you helped us so we want to help you.”

This sounded too good to be true to Emily but looking at the three in front of her they looked pretty healthy and clean. Emily hadn’t ate anything since the prior night and the can of corn she hadn’t didn’t last her long. She was used to going days without food and water and that alone made her want to go but the idea of having friends or what they called family frightened her. Maybe she could go and just get healthy. Take a shower, eat something and get some good sleep. Then negotiate some provisions and just be on her way. Would she be able to leave if she agreed to go with them? “If I go with you am I allowed to leave whenever I want?”

“Sure, we come and go as we want.” Glenn said.

“No, I mean if it doesn’t work out for me…if I can’t…fit in. Can I just go then?” Emily needed to know the answer.

“Yes.” Maggie said. “We all had problems adjusting, some of us were better at it then others. If you feel that you can’t stay you are free to leave. We won’t stop you _.” I just hope you stay. On the road out here isn’t much of a life._

Emily considered the offer. She looked each of them in the eye. When her eyes met Tara’s the other woman smiled at her. _She’s adorable and they seem honest enough. Guess we will see when we get there_. “Okay I’ll go. A shower sounds great.”

“Yeah and you really need one.” Tara said with a smile.

“You think I stink huh?” A small smile appeared on Emily’s face.

Tara nodded as her smiled widened. “Yes, I do.”

Emily tilted her head and pressed her lips together. Finally she smiled. “Okay then.” Suddenly she reached to her side and drew out a knife and threw it at the reanimated corpse of the man whose throat she slashed. The blade impacted its head and snapped back down onto the ground before Glenn could raise his pistol and shoot. “I just need to get one thing.” Emily didn’t see the surprised looks as she walked over to where she put her back pack.

“I’ll go talk to Deanna when we get back. You should tell Rick about Emily, the truck and the Wolves we’ve seen out here.” Maggie said to Glenn as he watched Emily. Maggie turned to Tara. “Can you take Emily to see Denise and keep an eye on her?”

“Oh yeah, no problem.” Tara turned and watched Emily walk towards them carefully trying to put a back pack on.

Emily bent down and picked up her rifle. “Ready when you are.”

Glenn turned around and started leading them away. “Let’s move out then.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

They walked for another hour before Emily saw the walls of Alexandria. Glenn and Maggie had led the way while Tara walked a few steps behind her. There wasn’t a lot of conversation as they listened for threats from the living and the dead. Emily questioned herself on what she was doing several times along the way. Twice she about stopped and told them thanks but no thanks and then disappeared into the trees. Instead she continued to follow, partially out of curiosity and out of need. She had no food and half a bottle of water. She needed to survive.

As they approached some burnt out and abandoned buildings near the outside wall Emily saw one of the men guarding the wall disappear. Moments later the gates were being pushed back and quickly moved right back into place once they were inside.

“Welcome to Alexandria.” Glenn smiled as he looked at Emily to see her reaction.

Emily took in the neighborhood before her. It looked like a typical subdivision of houses. The roads were paved. There were trees everywhere. Benches were placed around a small pond. Its many buildings and nice large homes all surrounded by the reinforced fence. People walked freely on the roads. Emily even saw a few people with dogs. “This is…” She was at a loss for words. “Interesting.”

“Tara is going to take you to get checked out. You can shower and have something to eat. I’m sure Deanna will be by to talk with you soon.” Maggie said. “You will need to give Tara your guns…just for right now. You can get them back later.”

Emily exhaled slowly. “Okay.” Emily handed Tara her rifle and 9 mm. She wasn’t too thrilled about giving up her guns. She was surprised though that she was allowed to keep her knives and machetes.

Maggie smiled. “We will catch up later okay?”

Emily nodded as she watched Maggie take Glenn’s hand and they walked away. She turned to look at Tara. “Who is Deanna?”

Tara touched Emily’s shoulder. “Follow me and Deanna Monroe is the woman that is kind of in charge here.” Tara shrugged as they walked along the street. “She and her husband had started this community but really she and Rick are now co-leaders.”

“Rick is?”

“Rick Grimes. He is the leader of the group that I was on the road with before we got here. He did a lot to keep us alive.” Tara led Emily up onto a porch of one of the houses. “Most of us anyway.” Tara said quietly.

Emily knew there must have been losses for Emily and her group along the way. “I know.” Emily’s jaw clenched. “I’ve been with groups before. Not everyone makes it.”

Tara shook her head and opened the door. “This is our infirmary.”

The infirmary had once been a house but now had several beds and medical equipment throughout what was once the kitchen and living room areas. A young woman with brown hair and glasses sat at a desk. She looked up at them as they came in. A book was open before her on the desk.

“Hi Denise. I have a patient for you.” Tara turned to Emily and started helping her take her backpack and harness off.

Denise rose from her chair and walked over to Tara and the woman that she had brought in. “I don’t think I’ve met you before. I’m Denise.”

“Emily.”

“How can I help you Emily.” Denise said as she adjusted her glasses.

Tara went to a cabinet and got out a few things that she knew Denise would need.

Emily lifted the bottom of her shirt and peeled off the tape and removed the bandage. The cut had stopped bleeding for the moment. “I need to have some stitches put back in. I told them I could do it myself but they were insistent that I come here.”

Denise bent down to get a better view. “Looks like you did a good job putting them in originally. How come these few came out?”

“I got into a fight.” Emily stated simply. She didn’t remember exactly how it happened.

Tara filled Denise on what happened as they were coming back from one of their weekly runs.

Denise got out her stethoscope and listened to Emily’s heart and lungs. “Your heart and lungs sound good though I’m surprised your cut is not infected. First thing I want you to do is get cleaned up. This area looks pretty clean but honestly you are a mess right now.” Denise set suture kit that Tara handed her aside.

“So I’ve been told.” Emily glanced at Tara.

Tara laughed. “I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

“Try not to get the remaining stitches too wet.” Denise said.

Emily followed Tara down the hallway and through the first door on the left.

“There are towels and washcloths in the closet here as well as toothbrushes and toothpaste. Shampoo and shower gel are on the shelf in the shower. Go ahead and leave your clothes on the floor and I will get you something clean to wear.” Tara glanced at the clothing Emily wore. They were dirty and blood stained. “We will either wash your old clothes…or burn them.” She shrugged one shoulder. “We will see what we can do.”

Emily nodded as she looked around the room. She couldn’t believe that she was about to take a shower with actual warm water. Closest she had come to that in the long time was standing out in the summer rain.

Tara shuffled from one foot to the other. “Well I’ll leave you to it then. Be back soon with some clean clothes.”

“Tara.”

Tara stopped in the doorway and looked back at Emily. She liked how the other woman said her name. “Yeah.”

Emily looked up and met Tara’s dark brown eyes. “Thank you.”

A smile spread across Tara’s face. “You’re welcome Emily. Enjoy your shower.”

As soon as Emily was alone she opened up the closet door and took out a towel, washcloth, a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. She sat them on the edge of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked frightful. Some of her hair had come out of its braid, she had dirt and blood all over her face and down her neck. Her hands and nails were really dirty.

Emily removed the elastic bands and unbraided her hair. Undressing she left her clothes in a pile by the door _. Might have to just throw all of those away_. Aside from the dirt and blood stains there were several holes in the clothing that probably couldn’t be mended.

Pushing the clear shower door back she reached for the shower faucet and turned it on. Making sure it was a decent temperature she pulled the lever back and the water started coming out of the shower head. Emily quickly got in and shut the shower door. She couldn’t keep back the moan that escaped from her at the feeling of the warm water cascading down her body. She stood there for several moments just enjoying the feeling of the water as it hit her skin. Reaching for the soap she realized she forgot the washcloth out on the sink. Opening the shower door she got out to get the washcloth just as the bathroom door opened and Tara started walking in. She quickly grabbed the washcloth and hurried back into the shower.

“Damn…shit. Sorry.” Tara turned quickly around but not before she got a brief look at Emily’s body. She had though Emily would be in the shower and she could slip inside the bathroom and leave her some clothing and a hair brush. She hadn’t expected her to be outside of the shower. Tara kept her gaze away from the shower as she put the lid of the toilet seat down and sat the clothes on it. “I brought you in some clothes. Again…I’m sorry for barging in.”

Emily opening the shower door a little bit and stuck her head out. “That is okay. I…uh…think you will want to throw all of those clothes away. I’m not sure they are salvageable.”

“Okay, I’ll take care of them.” Tara bent over and picked up Emily’s old clothing and hurried out the door. Walking to a big trash can in the main room she threw the clothes in. Tara then walked over and sat down in a metal chair and placed her head on Denise’s desk with a groan.

“Are you okay?” Denise asked.

“No.” Came Tara’s muffled reply.

“What is wrong?” Denise got up from her chair, concerned that Tara had become suddenly ill.

“I just walked in on a very naked Emily.”

“What? Sit up Tara. I can barely hear you.”

Tara sat up and looked at Denise with a worried expression. “I said I walked in on Emily. She didn’t have any clothes on.”

“That is a problem for you why? You’re gay. Wouldn’t you have enjoyed seeing her naked?”

“Oh I did.” Tara nodded and smiled briefly. “I really did but I’m sure Emily didn’t.” Tara looked at the desk and shook her head. “I just didn’t intend for that to happen you know?”

“It was an accident. All you can do is apologize for it.”

“I did, a couple of times.” Tara took a deep breath. “She is so attractive you know and has a really nice body.” _And I’m so lonely_. Tara recalled the glimpse she had of Emily’s back and the visible scars that she could see crisscrossing it. _What happened to you?_ “She has a lot of scars along her back.”

“I notice the one on her face and the end of one on her side. It’s not an injury that happened recently. The scars are old. I’ll ask her about it when I’m putting her stitches in.”

Tara nodded and stood up. “Okay. I’m going to go make her something to eat. I’ll be right back.”

 

Several minutes later Emily came out of the bathroom. She had been cleaner than she had been in a long time. The button up top was kind of tight on her, especially around the shoulders but it was soft and clean. The pants she wore she had to roll the cuffs up a couple of times for it to fit. It felt good to be wearing clean clothes. She looked around the room to see if Tara was there. She wasn’t. Emily wasn’t sure exactly how much Tara had seen. _Enough to gross her out I’m sure._

“Feel better?” Denise asked.

“Almost human.”

“That is an interesting comment.” The psychiatrist in Denise was interested in what Emily meant as she walked over to where Emily stood. “Do you not feel human?”

Emily shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t know what to say and didn’t exactly feel like pouring her heart out to someone she just met.

“Okay then.” Denise knew she wasn’t going to get an answer. “Do you prefer to stand or lay down?”

“What will be easier for you?”

“I’ll have you lie down. We don’t have any way to numb you up. Knowing my luck I’ll start putting the stitches in and you’ll faint from the pain and fall and crack your head open. Then we will have a real problem.”

“I not likely to faint but I will lie down so it’s easier for you.” Emily had left the lower part of her shirt unbuttoned after the shower. She laid down on the bed on her right side.

Denise moved the tail of the shirt out of her way so she would have a clear space to work. She looked over she shoulder as the door opened and Tara and Deanna came in.

Emily watched Tara’s face when she walked in. Tara had briefly looked away but then her gaze came back and settled on her face. Tara smiled at her.

“I brought you something to eat and this is Deanna.” Tara sat the plate she was carrying down on a table and stood there watching. Emily’s hair was damp and free from the braid. The red of her hair was more vibrant and soft while cleaned. The dirt and blood were gone from her face and Tara had further confirmation of what she already knew. Emily was a very beautiful woman.

“Hello.” Deanna said as she took a chair and pulled it over closer to Emily and Denise. “I hear you had quite the adventure this morning.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well aren’t you a polite one.” The older woman smiled. “Please just call me Deanna.”

“Some habits die hard I guess.” Emily took a deep breath as Denise began doing the stitches.

“Emily I’m going to need to take some of these out and redo them okay?” Denise asked.

“Do what you got to do.” Emily replied.

“I’m sorry this is probably a bad time to talk.” Deanna went to stand. “I will come back later.”

Emily gritted her teeth and tried not to jerk. “This is fine. Please continue.”

Deanna sat back down and crossed her legs. Settling back in the chair. “Maggie tells me that you are a veterinarian.”

“I was.”

“How long did you practice?”

“Two years after I completed school and did a one year internship.” Emily throat was really dry. “Can I get a drink of water?”

“Sure.” Tara picked up a bottle that was sitting on the counter. She opened it and handed it to Emily.

“Thanks.” Emily said handing the bottle back to Tara after taking several drinks. She tried to relax as Denise continued working on her. “I was also an EMT on our volunteer fire department.”

“So you know both animal and human anatomy and physiology.”

“Yes ma…Deanna.”

“So what do you think of our little town here?”

“It’s impressive.” Emily had to take another deep breath. She hadn’t used any type of numbing agent when she had stitched herself up the first time. _I didn’t feel it then like I’m feeling it now. Must have been all the adrenalin going through my system right after I was cut._ Emily bit down on her lip.

Tara could see that Emily was in pain. She moved closer and sat down on the floor by the bed and reached out and took Emily’s hand. “Squeeze when you need to okay.” She saw Emily nod slightly and noted the beads of perspiration on her forehead.

Deanna contemplated the woman before her. Maggie had spoken positively about her and the help that she had provided and argued that she would be a good addition to their community _. I think I’ve heard enough…for now._ “Would you like to stay here with us? You could put your skills to use and work here with Denise.”

Emily figured she would have to contribute in some way in order to stay. She didn’t know how long she would but it would give her something to do while she got stronger. She gave a slight nod. “Yeah…at least for a little while.”

Deanna nodded and smiled. “Good enough.” She knew that she couldn’t keep her here even if she didn’t understand the desire some of the residents had for leaving the safety of the wall. “We will talk again soon. I will leave you and Denise to work out the details.” Deanna stood and made her way out of the infirmary.

Tara appeared to unconsciously be moving her thumb lightly back and forth across the back of Emily’s hand. It was distracting enough for Emily that she wasn’t focused on Denise’s stitching, but rather the feeling of Tara’s hand as it held hers.

“Unfortunately you’re going to have a nasty scar here.” Denise said.

“What’s one more?” Emily said quietly.

Denise glanced up at Tara. “How did you get these others on your back and the one on your face?”

_Everyone always wants to know_. “I was thrown through a glass window.” Emily replied. She met Tara’s gaze and saw the other woman’s eyebrows raise. “I was in a store with my mother. I was nine. Some guy tried to grab me. He tried to kidnap me. I kicked and screamed and people tried to stop him. To get away he threw me through the window. The glass shattered. I got cut…a lot.”

Tara reached out with her other hand. Her thumb brushed gently against the scar on Emily’s face. “Is this from then too?” Realizing what she was doing Tara pulled her hand back and brought it down to her lap.

Emily swallowed heavily and nodded. Tara’s touch and how it was making her feel was starting to get overwhelming. She felt vulnerable, exposed and it was getting hard to breath.

“All done.” Denise announced. She applied a gauze pad over the stitches and then taped the pad in place.

As soon as Denise placed the last piece of tape and moved out of the way Emily released Tara’s hand and carefully moved to sit up. Trying to take a slow even breath as she did so. Her side continued to burn where the stitches were placed.

“Are you okay Emily?” Tara asked.

“Yeah.” Emily ran her hand through the hair as she stood. Tara was trying to get up as well and Emily reached down to take her hand and help her stand. She released Tara’s hand as soon as she was on her feet. “I just need to get some air.” Emily buttoned the bottom of her shirt as she walked through the front door.

“What just happened?” Tara looked to Denise who shrugged.

“She’s had a long day and she just got here. Give her some space and time to adjust to everything.” Denise picked up the packaging for the suture kit and threw it away.

“I will.” She saw the sandwich that she made for Emily. “After I take her the sandwich I made for her.” She picked up the sandwich and followed Emily out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Emily sat on a bench that was on the front porch of the infirmary. Her side ached where she got the stitches replaced. She took several careful breaths to try to bring herself into focus and calm the pounding of her heart. Emily had enjoyed the physical comfort that Tara had provided while she was being stitched up. The pain she was experiencing had lessened with Tara’s gentle touch. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so kind to her, especially after seeing her scars. Emily was used to being laughed at and made fun of. The kids at her school had called her scar face and said she was ugly. She would get dressed for gym in a bathroom stall so the other girls didn’t see the scars along her back. She had little cuts along her chest and arms as well but those healed. The damage was mostly done to her back. The cut on her face was from a piece of glass that fell from the frame of the window and embedded itself in her face. Fortunately it had missed her eye. After that Emily had started spending more time alone. She mostly stayed away from people, their stares, their questions and their teasing. That is why she liked being around animals and became a vet. They didn’t care about the scars or whether she had the perfect face or body. They didn’t judge her. Nice thing about the apocalypse, beauty standards in this world didn’t mean a thing now. Everyone was too busy trying to survive.

Emily looked up as the door to the infirmary opened and Tara came out carrying a plate. She looked away from the other woman that had so unnerved her and instead focus on a spot on the porch railing.

Tara approached her slowly and sat the plate down on the bench. “When you’re ready Denise will show you were you can sleep. You can have one of the bedrooms upstairs.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Tara turned to go but then stopped and turned to face Emily. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier.” She shrugged. “I should learn to knock and keep my hands to myself.”

Emily couldn’t explain why but she didn’t want Tara to feel bad. “I’m sorry I left so abruptly.” She looked up at the other woman who had been nothing but kind to her. “It wasn’t your fault.” Emily picked up the plate and sat it down on her lap. “You being there earlier, when Denise was doing the stitches really helped.” She said honestly.

“I’m glad I helped.” Tara gestured to the sandwich. “Its peanut butter and strawberry jelly. I hope that is okay?”

Emily looked down at the sandwich and then back up to Tara. “It’s perfect, thanks.”

“Good. I guess I should have asked you about allergies before. Some people can’t eat nuts or strawberries.”

“I don’t have any allergies so we are all good.”

“Okay cool. That is good because we don’t have any Benadryl or Epinephrine anything like that.” Tara extended her arm towards Emily, her fist lightly closed and waited for Emily to do the same.

Emily looked at Tara’s hand then back up to Tara’s smiling face. She brought her own hand up and lightly bumped her knuckles against Tara’s.

“See you later.” Tara said.

“Later.” Emily watched Tara headed down the porch steps and then down the street. Her stomach emitted a growl reminding her to eat. Picking up the sandwich she took a big bite.

 

Emily laid stretched out on the bed in her room. Awake and alert she listened to the sounds around her. She could hear the chirping of birds, just as she did when she was beyond the walls of the town. She was also used to the noise that feet made walking across the floor but before that meant a walker was in the house. She knew that it wasn’t a walker but Denise doing whatever it was that she was doing. But what she wasn’t used to was the sound of children’s laughter that came through the open window. That was unusual.

Emily had tried to sleep after Denise showed her what was to be her room. She was told she was welcome to it for however long she wanted. She could have her very own house if she chose to stay. The bedroom was fine with Emily. It was more than what she had in a long time. The bed was comfortable. The bedding and the room were clean. Emily knew that she was exhausted but she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t relax. She was use to short amounts of sleep. Always being on alert for danger. _Being safe and listening to goddamn children laughing is such a foreign thing._ Her machetes were lying next to her on the bed within easy reach. She had reached out a couple of times just to make sure they were still there.

Deciding that she couldn’t sleep she got up and put her boots back on and headed downstairs. Maybe there was something she could do otherwise she wanted to walk around the town a little bit. Make sure that she was really safe.

Denise was looking through a cabinet and taking inventory of the medication when Emily walked into the room.

“Couldn’t sleep huh?” Denise made a note on a clip board she had in her hand.

Emily stuck her hands in her pockets. “No. Anything going on?”

“No.” Denise put her clipboard down on a table. “Usually it’s pretty quiet. Then there are moments of absolute terror and chaos.”

“Terror and chaos I’m used to. It’s the quiet that is going to drive me nuts.”

Denise laughed. “I like the quiet. I like having mundane things to do. For me it is better than the alternative.”

Emily nodded. “Well since its quiet I’m going to go take a walk.”

“Okay. If I need you I’m sure you will figure it out from all the screaming and gun shots.”

Emily raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll come running.”

 

Rosita sat down in a chair next to Tara. “So I hear you had an exciting afternoon and that we have a new person staying here with us.” She smiled at Tara. “Trying to horn in on Daryl and Aaron’s jobs?” Rosita teased.

“Hell no, they can continue to run around out there playing hide and seek.” Tara tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear. “And yeah it was intense for a while out there. We had to deal with wolves and walkers but fortunately we made it out okay, especially with Emily’s help.”

“So what is her story?” Rosita noticed the smile that spread across Tara’s face. “She must be pretty.”

Tara blushed, her smile widened. “Why do you say that?”

Rosita pointed a finger at Tara’s face. “Because of that big ass grin on your face.”

Tara looked down at the table and nodded. She looked back up at Rosita with a lopsided grin. “Yeah, she’s pretty and sexy as hell.”

“Oh is she now?” Rosita smiled with amusement. “So what do you know about her?”

“Not a lot. She was a veterinarian and an EMT so Deanna has her lined up to work in the infirmary. She can fight and she’s tough. I’m not sure how many stitches Denise put in but she did it without numbing her. I’m sure that had to sting like a bitch. She got a little pale and she looked like she was in pain but didn’t say anything or move. She talked to Deanna while getting them.”

“Not sure how bad it would hurt. I stitched up Abraham’s hand that one time. He sat there and didn’t move. But as you know how Abraham is.” _Of course then he broke it wide open again soon after that_. “I hear she was out on the road for a long time. Think she will adjust?”

Tara shrugged. “I don’t know. About as well as we have I guess. She was pretty adamant about being able to leave when she wanted to. I don’t think she is very trusting, but who can blame her after all we had seen.”

“True.”

“So where is Abraham?” Tara brought her hand up to shade her eyes from the sun. She saw Emily walked along the wall behind some houses.

“He went with Glenn and Rick to go get the supplies and bring the truck back if they could.” Rosita looked over her shoulder at the direction that Tara was watching. “Is that her?” Emily’s back was to them and she was looking up at the wall. Rosita could see that Emily was about 5’10” and her long red hair came down to the middle of her back.

“Yes, that is her.” Tara kept her eyes on Emily till she had walked behind a house. “Looks like she is checking out the walls around Alexandria.”

Rosita turned back to her friend when she heard Tara sigh. She noted the way Tara’s body drooped over the table and the sad expression on her face. “You like her don’t you?”

Tara glanced up to eyes the same color as hers. “Yeah…yeah I do.”

“You don’t know anything about her.” Rosita said. “If she is really a friend to us or not or if she is even gay.”

“I know…I know…she is probably straight, but as for the other I trust her. I just do. She could have walked away and let the wolves attack us. She could have let the walkers get us. Hell she could have killed us at any time on the way to Alexandria but she didn’t. She didn’t even yell at me when I saw her naked.”

Rosita’s eyes widened and she slapped her hand on the table. “Wait you saw her naked? How did that happen?”

Tara explained how she accidentally walked in on Emily while she was in the shower. “Honest to god I didn’t mean too. I figured she would yell or make some sarcastic comment but she didn’t. She seems nice…guarded…but nice.”

Rosita nodded and gave Tara a small smile. “And in one day you have a crush on her.”

“Yep.” Tara agreed. “I’m screwed.”

 

Emily made her way all around the inside wall of the community. The wall was secure and had manned watchtowers at different spots along the wall. During the daytime there would be no problem with seeing who was coming and going.

As she walked around several members of the community stopped and stared. A few called out to her and said hello. She was polite and responded in kind. She wasn’t used to seeing so many smiling faces nor kids playing in their yards. _Not in a long time_. Here it was like the world didn’t end only now everyone appeared to be armed.

Emily walked back to the infirmary and sat down on the porch bench. She wasn’t ready to go inside just yet. She knew if she was going to be any help she should see what equipment and supplies were available. Find out how Denise wanted to do this.

From the porch she could see past the pond to the main gate. It opened and two vehicles came in. They drove around the pond and came to a stop right in front of the infirmary. Glenn and two other men she hadn’t met yet got out.

“Hey you want to give us a hand over here.” A big man with hair the same color as Emily’s called over to her.

Emily stood and walked over to the truck. Tara and another woman that Emily didn’t know came walking down the street.

Tara stopped and stood with her hands on her hips. “I see you got this hunk of junk started again.”

“Yeah we were about ready to give up when it started.” Glenn handed Tara a box.

Emily could see that the back of the truck had boxes and bags filled with things that were salvaged. Tara smiled at her as she walked by. She looked over at the other woman that walked up with Tara. She was looking at her curiously. _Wonder what that is about_. Emily reached for the box that was being handed to her.

“You getting settled in okay?” Glenn asked.

“Yes.” Looking down into the box Emily could see it was filled with boxes of syringes and latex gloves.

“Emily this is Rick, Abraham and Rosita.” Glenn gestured to each person as he introduced them.

Emily remembered that Tara had mentioned a man named Rick. This man must be the other co-leader of this community. He was looking at her. His blue eyes appraising her like he was trying to figure her out. She met his gaze unflinching. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Rick wondered who this woman was standing before him. She didn’t appear threatening but if she could fight how Glenn described looks were definitely deceiving. “Glenn said you saved his life today. Thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Emily watched as Rick picked up a box. With a tilt of his head he indicated that she should follow him. Emily turned around and walked beside him as they walked into the infirmary. _Time to see if I pass inspection from him now._

They sat the boxes on the counter and Rick walked over to the corner of the room with Emily following him. Rick’s stance was relaxed. His hands curled around his gun belt as he tried to size her up. “So you have been out there a long time?”

“Yes.” Emily stood with her arms down at her side and relaxed. She had nothing to hide.

“How long?” Rick’s voice was gruff.

“Since the beginning.” Which seemed like such a long time ago to Emily.

“Were you part of a group before?”

“A few along the way.”

“Where are they now?” Rick had some concerns if there were more people wanting to show up. Possibly try and take what they had.

“Dead or missing. A few disappeared from the group along the way. I have no idea what happened to them. The walkers probably got them too.” Emily noticed Tara look her way when she came in with another box. “I’ve been alone for a long time.”

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick asked.

“After all this time, too many to count.”

“How many people have you killed?”

“Counting the four today?” Emily looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Eleven.” Emily noticed if Rick was shocked he didn’t show it.

“Why did you kill them?”

“Four were on their way to attack your people. Three attacked me a few days ago. That was in self-defense. They were going to kill me and take my stuff.” Emily shook her head when she remembered the others. “The rest asked me to.”

“They were bit?”

Emily’s voice was quiet. “Yes.”

Rick nodded in understanding. “Deanna is going to have you working in here because of your medical knowledge.”

“Yes, but actually I’m hoping to be able to go out on supply runs as well.” Emily wanted to be honest about how she felt. “I’m used to being out there, where it’s open, alone and this…”

Rick interrupted. “We don’t do supply runs alone. We go in a group. That is how it works here. We have each other’s back. See Olivia about getting your guns. Everyone needs to be armed even when we are behind the gate.” Rick crossed his arms. His eyes sharp and his tone clear. “I’m fine with you helping on supply runs because I know you can take care of yourself out there but you do it as a team or not at all. Understand?”

Emily’s jaw tightened but she got it _. Safety in numbers_. “Yeah, I understand. Let me know when the next one is.”

Rick inclined his head towards the door. “There will be another run tomorrow. You can go with us. Now how about we go and help get the rest of the medical supplies in.”

 

Denise had gone home for the day so Rosita and Tara stayed in the infirmary and helped put away the medical supplies. Glenn, Maggie and Tara had hit the proverbial jackpot when one of the buildings they checked happened to be a pharmacy that appeared to be untouched. They packed what they could in the truck but there were still many more supplies to bring back.

Emily was trying to organize the over the counter pain medication by expiration date from the supplies that were brought in. The cabinet had been filled and now the remaining pill bottles were being put in labeled totes for storage. The medication would probably be expired by the time they would get around to using them but at least they had a few years. Expired medication could still provide some relief.

Emily looked over to the infirmary door when it opened and a thin woman with short greying hair walked in. She was carrying a covered dish that she sat on the counter by the sink.

“Rick said you all were busy putting supplies away so I thought I would bring dinner down to you.”

“Carol you rock.” Tara let the bandages that she had in her hand fall back down into the box as she made her way over to Carol. “I didn’t even realize it was past dinner time.”

“Well it is so everyone take a break. Eat something.” Carol said.

“Emily.” Tara looked back at Emily and waved her over. “Come eat with us.”

Emily put the lid on the tote that she was working on and walked over to the island counter and took a seat next to Tara. She accepted a plate that Carol had put some of the casserole on. “Thank you.”

The corners of Carol’s mouth lifted in a small smile. “You’re welcome.” She turned to Tara. “Bring the dish back to the house when you are done.”

Tara’s mouth was full so she nodded and waved goodbye to Carol as the older woman left.

Emily picked up a fork and looked down at the food on her plate. Tuna noodle casserole. It had been awhile since she had anything like this. Most of her meals, when she got to eat, had been canned vegetables, soup, junk food, maybe a rabbit or squirrel if she was lucky. Those animals were not something she would have eaten before. Before all this happened she would often stop in the road while driving, risk and accident if a squirrel crossed the road because she didn’t want to hit it and kill it. She had a few families that had rabbits as pets that she had provided care for. But that was before, now desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Is something wrong?” Tara asked, leaning over close to Emily.

Emily shook her head. She glanced over to Tara. “No, it’s been a long time since I’ve had food like this.”

“I get it.” Tara knew what it had been like being out on the road. She briefly touched Emily’s thigh. “Better eat it before it gets cold.”

Emily took a bite of the casserole and couldn’t believe how a simple tuna noodle casserole could taste so amazing. She didn’t talk as she continued to eat. Instead she listened to Rosita and Tara as they talked about their friends. Some guy named Eugene was getting on Abraham’s nerves and Emily figured out that Rosita and Abraham were together as were Maggie and Glenn. Tara never mentioned being with anyone.

“Here have some more.” Tara put a large serving of casserole on Emily’s plate.

“That’s good, thanks.” Emily wasn’t used to eating this much food in one sitting and she was afraid she would be sick.

“So Emily I hear you are going to the pharmacy with us tomorrow.” Rosita said.

“Yes.” Emily starting in on her second helping even though she was full.

Tara turned to Emily, a look of concern on her face. “How is your side doing? Should you be out there when you just got stitched back up?”

“My side is good. I’m fine.” Emily replied.

“Who all is going?” Tara asked giving Rosita more casserole and then taking some for herself.

“You, myself, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Emily and Rick.” Rosita took a drink of water. “Abraham and I will be in the old U-Haul truck, Rick, Glenn and Maggie are taking the van. You both could ride with Rick or take another car.”

“I think we should take another car. That way there will be more room in the van for supplies.” Tara turned to Emily. “What do you think? Do you want to ride in a car with me?”

Emily swallowed quickly and nodded. “Yeah that makes sense. You should drive though. My license expired a while ago.” Emily’s mouth twitched as she tried not to smile at her own attempt at a joke but try as she might she couldn’t keep the grin from her face.

Tara’s face beamed as she laughed at Emily. _Wow she has a nice smile_. “I think it’s safe to say we all have that problem and we don’t need to worry about it anymore.”

“Definitely not.” Rosita said. _Nice to see she has a little sense of humor in there somewhere._ “But with Tara behind the wheel you may want to put your seatbelt on Emily.”

“Hey, what are you trying to say.” Tara’s eyes darted back to Rosita.

“We don’t have to follow the speed limits anymore but there are still places that you should slow down.” Rosita looked at Emily. “She is a little speed demon.”

Emily looked from Rosita to Tara. She could tell that they were close. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Tara yawned as the last box of supplies was put in a closet in another room at the infirmary. Once they made their run for supplies, which included taking some of the shelving they would get this room set up for storage. They planned on taking everything at the pharmacy even if they may never have occasion to use it. _Better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it_. Rosita had left soon after dinner and Tara continued to help Emily put some stuff away. She had shown her where some things were kept. Emily was quiet as she worked.

“Were you in the medical field?” Emily asked as she sat down on a stool by the island counter. She was glad that everything was put away, at least till tomorrow.

“No, my sister was a nurse. She taught me a few things. I was actually attending the police academy when everything went to hell.”

“What made you want to be a cop?” Emily asked, taking a drink of water from a bottle.

“I got to play with guns and drive a car with cool lights and sirens.” Tara saw Emily cock her head to the side as she looked at her like she was full of it. She laughed. “Actually it was because when I was younger I got into an accident with my bike. I wasn’t paying attention and a guy on a motorcycle hit me…or I hit him turning around on the road. Anyway he called for help. I was crying for my father. I must have been in the fourth grade or thereabouts and this female police officer was the first to arrive. She was very confident and nice. She held my hand and comforted me while she found out how the accident happened. I liked the way the uniform looked on her. I was curious about all the things that were on her belt. I’ve never seen a woman with a gun before and it fascinated me. She fascinated me. I wanted to be like her.” She was also very attractive and that with the combination of being a woman in uniform attracted Tara, but she didn’t know she was a lesbian at the time. It was several more years after that when she figure that part of her life out. “So it started out with wanting to help people, like she helped me. What about you. Why did you become a veterinarian?”

Emily yawned and when she went to answer Tara’s question she yawned again. “A question for another time perhaps.” Emily stood and yawned again. She was starting to get sleepy. She may not have been able to sleep earlier but she thought she would have no problem now.

“I should probably go anyway. I’m tired and you look like you’re about ready to fall asleep on me anyway.” Tara patted Emily on the shoulder as she walked past her on her way to the door. “You can tell me tomorrow about how you became a vet on our way to get supplies.”

Emily followed her out to the porch. “Okay.”

Tara turned and looked back at Emily just as she was going to go down the steps. “I’m up the road. Last house on the right if you need anything.”

Emily put her hands in her pockets and nodded. “Okay…thanks for your help today. With everything.”

Tara smiled. “You’re welcome. Goodnight Em.”

“Goodnight Tara.” Emily stayed on the porch and watched Tara walked down the road. She didn’t go back inside till she saw Tara go into a house at the end of the street. Going back into the infirmary Emily decided that she was too tired to go upstairs and go to her room. Instead she turned off the lights and laid down on top of the covers of the bed downstairs. Moments after her head hit the pillow she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Emily slept all through the night on the infirmary bed. She woke up when the sun started coming through the window. Easing up she got out of bed and walked up to the bedroom. She grabbed her weapons and a hair tie. She headed back downstairs to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she pulled up her shirt and peeled back the 4 x 4 bandage. Her stitches looked good. There was a dull ache around the area but nothing that she couldn’t handle. She taped the bandage back down. There was work to do.

Using the hair tie she put her hair back into a ponytail then brushed her teeth. Emily spit the toothpaste out and was wiping her mouth when she heard the front door open. Picking up her rifle she quietly left the bathroom and cautiously walked down the hallway. She peeked around the corner into the main room. Denise was taking something out of the desk drawer. Relaxing somewhat, Emily walked into the main room.

“Good morning.” Denise said walking up to the counter and filling a coffee pot with water.

“Morning.” Emily sat down on one of the stools at the counter and watched Denise finish getting the coffee ready to brew.

“Do you drink coffee?”

“I used to. It’s been a long while since then.”

“Would you like a cup” Denise reached up into the cabinet to get a coffee mug. She looked back at Emily and saw her nod. She grabbed two mugs and sat them down on the counter. “What time do you leave to go on the supply run?”

“Sometime after breakfast.” Rosita had told her that Tara would come by and pick her up when they were ready.

“You should probably eat something then.” Denise reached into another cabinet and got down a box of instant oatmeal. “Sorry it’s what we got here. Anything else see Olivia at the pantry.”

“That is okay.” Emily stood up and went on the other side of the counter. As the coffee brewed she made herself a bowl of the instant oatmeal. Denise went over to a filing cabinet and pulled several files out and went to the desk.

“I’m a psychiatrist.” Denise said. “I went to medical school. I wanted to be a surgeon at one time. I started to have panic attacks when I was in the operating room learning about the different procedures.” She stood up and walked to the coffee pot and poured them both a cup. She handed one to Emily. “I saw one of the hospital’s psychiatrists to help me with my panic attacks. I became interested in mental health instead and switched. The reason I’m telling you this is if you ever want to talk about what happened out there I’m willing to listen.”

“What makes you think I need to talk?”

Denise pushed her glasses up. “The world ended. What do you think?”

Emily took a sip of her coffee and thought about Denise’s offer. _Do I need to talk about what happened?_ All of them were probably suffering from some type of post-traumatic stress with going through all that they did in order to survive. Even before her scars Emily had been somewhat of an introvert. She didn’t cry much or complain. She kept to herself. After all of her cuts and scars she probably could have benefited from counseling but she thought she did alright for herself. Her family had been supportive, she did well in school, was a good veterinarian and despite having her nose in a book most of the time she did have a few people she called her friends. They were all gone now. She was still alive, still surviving, but there had been times that she wondered shouldn’t there be more than just trying to survive in this world? What was there to fight for? Those questions and more were part of entries that she made in the journals that she kept. What the world was like before, what it was like now and her hopes for the future to come.

“I will think about that…but if I do share things…about me I don’t want you listening as a psychiatrist. I don’t want my head shrunk. I want you to listen as a friend would.”

Denise nodded and a small smile appeared on her face. “I think I can do that.”

“Okay.” Emily took another sip of her coffee as the infirmary door opened and Tara walked in.

“Hey Denise.” Tara approached the counter. Her faced reddened a little as she smiled at Emily. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept very well. How about you?”

“Pretty well.” Upon seeing Emily Tara thought of the dream she had about the other woman last night. If she wasn’t already sexually frustrated before she was after the dream. She tried to be quiet so Carol wouldn’t hear while she took care of the aroused state she found herself in.

Their group was spread out amongst the two houses that Deanna had let them have. Tara shared a bedroom with Carol. They each had their own single bed on opposite walls and a hospital curtain separated their sides of the room in order to provide a little privacy. Everyone but Eugene and Daryl shared a room. No one wanted to share with Eugene and Daryl preferred to be down on the living room couch. They could go live in other houses that were available but they all liked being close together…most of the time.

Tara noticed that Emily was wearing the clothing from the day before. They would have to find some other outfits for her to wear otherwise her clothes would be as dirty as the ones she wore when she arrived. “Rick is ready to go. You can take your coffee with you if you want.”

Emily gulped down the last of her coffee. “I’m ready to go too.” She rinsed her cup and put it alongside the sink. “See you later Denise.” Emily picked up her rifle and followed Tara towards the door.

Denise waved as they were leaving. “Stay safe you two.” Denise had noticed the slight blush to Tara’s face when she had first come in _. I wonder what that was all about. I will have to find out later_. Denise began preparing for her day. _Hopefully it will be a quiet morning because when they come back it will be busy._

 

Emily got into the passenger side of a Pontiac Grand Am. No sooner had she put her rifle next to her on the seat she had to grab onto the door handle as Tara accelerated quickly around the corner and started heading towards the front gate.

Emily glanced over at Tara. “Maybe Rosita was right. Maybe I should put my seatbelt on.”

“You’ll be okay. I promise not to get us into an accident.” Tara reached out and briefly grasped Emily’s left hand where it rested on the seat. She quickly looked at Emily then back to the windshield. “You’re safe with me.”

Somewhere deep down inside Emily believed her.

Tara parked the car she was driving behind the van that Rick was driving. Ahead of them was the U-Haul truck. Rick walked back and lowered his head so he could look in the window of the car.

“Read to go?” Rick asked.

“Locked and loaded boss.” Tara was ready and she was looking forward to spending some time on the drive with Emily. She wondered what she could learn about her by the time they got to the town.

“You ready Emily?” Rick’s blue eyes bore into hers while waiting for her response.

“Ready to do whatever needs to be done.” Emily met his gaze evenly and calmly. She hadn’t earned his trust yet.

Rick looked back to Tara. “Okay, we stay close but not too close. If I have to make a sudden stop I don’t want you driving up my ass.”

“Understood.” Tara said.

Rick nodded and then tapped the roof of the car twice before walking away. Soon they were on the move. Tara maintained some distance between her and Rick’s van as they drove towards the pharmacy.

“You still owe the story about why you became a vet.” Tara looked over at Emily. “Did you think I would forget? Well I didn’t so spill.” Tara waited for Emily to say something. She sighed internally at the other woman’s silence. “You told me you would tell me later…it’s later and we have a drive ahead of us so we might as well talk. You know…get to know each other a little bit.” Tara rolled her eyes. “Or you can just sit there and not say anything…whatever you want to do.”

Emily licked her lips and looked out at the passing trees along the road. “I became a vet because I liked animals more than I liked people so it made sense to do something for a living that involved animals.”

_That was a simple answer. Okay so let’s dig a little deeper_. “Why do you like animals more than people?”

Emily looked down and began picking at a fingernail on one hand. “Animals are good judges of character. If you are a good person they know it. They love you. All they want in return is food and attention. They don’t care how much money you make, whether you live in an expensive home or what kind of car you drive.” She bit her lower lip. “They didn’t care what you looked like.” _Or who else you would love._

“Animals are awesome. I’m more of a dog person myself. Cats are okay, I like them too.” Tara took her foot off the gas because she started following a little too close to Rick. “I get it though. Some people are shallow assholes.” Tara had met her fair share of shallow people so she knew what Emily meant.

“Yes.” Emily agreed.

“So are you more of a dog person or a cat person?”

“I liked all animals but I have to say I liked dogs better than cats. As a vet they were easier…more mellow when they came in. More than one unhappy cat has hissed at me or tried to claw the shit out of me.”

“They can sometimes be nasty. There are a few dogs around Alexandria. I haven’t seen any cats so far. So you’re safe from them.” Tara teased. She began tapping the steering wheel with her fingers. “So what did you do for fun before everything went to shit?”

_What did I like to do before?_ It seemed like such a long time ago that Emily did anything other than kill walkers and scrounge for food and shelter. “Go to the gym and I liked to read.” Emily glanced over at Tara. “What about you?”

“I liked reading too and playing video games. I spent a lot of time hanging out with my sister and niece.” _Also trying to find a girlfriend._ “Did you every play video games?”

“No, not really. Usually just sat in my room and read.”

“They have a nice library in Alexandria. You should check it out sometime…get it…check it out.” Tara knew her joke was silly but it got a small smile from Emily so it was worth it.

“Yeah that is pretty bad.”

“It was but you smiled at it so maybe it was a little funny.” Tara looked at Emily and gave her a cocky smile.

“A little.” Emily looked back out the window at some abandoned cars as they were passing them. She could see bodily remains along the side of the road. “How far away are we to the pharmacy?”

“Umm another ten minutes I think.”

“When you were there before did you see any walkers?”

“No but that doesn’t mean there weren’t any or that there is none there now.” Tara hoped that they could get the supplies and get out without having to fight. She didn’t think that Emily should have gone on a run so soon. Tara was worried that Emily would get hurt because she wasn’t recovered enough. She didn’t want to see her hurt but it hadn’t been her call to make. _Hope this is quick and easy._ “Did you have any brothers or sisters?”

“No, I was an only child.” Emily scratched a spot on her nose that was itching. “You mentioned you have a sister that is a nurse. Do you have any more siblings?”

“Just Lilly.” Tara cleared her throat. “And she is gone now. My niece Meghan and my father too.”

“I’m sorry.” What could Emily say? Most of humanity was wiped out or undead.

Tara’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “My father had cancer. When he died he turned and tried to kill me.” Tara remembered the man that they knew as Brian bashing her father’s skull in with an oxygen tank. She regretted the day they met him. “Meghan was bit by a walker and then my sister was killed by them as well.” Tara didn’t feel like sharing the gruesome tale of what The Governor did, or her part in it and the violent death of her sister being torn apart by walkers. Nor the pain of finding her girlfriend dead from a gunshot to the forehead. She had enough guilt and shame regarding the incident that brought her to Rick’s doorstep. It was part of her dreams frequently and never far from her thoughts during the daytime. She wished more than anything she could change what had happened that day.

“My family is gone too.” Emily admitted. They were the first walkers that Emily put down.

“Glenn, Maggie and the group are my family now. We have each other’s back. That is how it works out here.”

“I don’t know how you all do it, but I’m glad you have them.”

“We can be your family too.” Tara smiled and hoped that Emily would stay with them. “We’ll grow on you if you give us a chance.”

Maybe if Emily gave it some time that would be true. Right now she didn’t have a better place to go. “I’ll think about it.”

At the pharmacy all three vehicles were backed up to the door and parked. Abraham and Rosita got out of the moving truck. He opened and slid the door upward in the back. The back doors of the van were opened by Maggie and Glenn.

Rick walked up to the group. “Tara, Rosita and Emily. You three stay out here on guard. If you see walkers use your knives first. We don’t want to bring more here if we can help it. We are going to hurry as fast as we can to get this stuff loaded. If we have company and it gets too hard to handle we take what we have and go.”

The pharmacy sat on a corner lot and was part of a strip of buildings, both old and new, that extended down what had once been the small town’s business district. The pharmacy’s building was old. The numbers above the middle upstairs window had the number 1830 on it. Emily positioned herself across the street from the pharmacy. She could see the pharmacy building and down all four streets. Rosita was positioned on the other side of the moving van on the sidewalk by the pharmacy door. Emily couldn’t really see her because the van was in the way. Tara leaned against the corner of the pharmacy building. She could see down the same four streets Emily could but had a different vantage point.

Tara wondered if there any families living in any of the apartments above the buildings. Like she had with her dad, sister and niece. She didn’t think so otherwise the pharmacy would have been empty. She knew that there was not only medication and medical equipment in there but it had food as well. All appeared to be untouched. How many people lived here and where did they go? Are they all dead? She looked over at Emily who stood looking ready for a fight. A machete in each hand. She stood in front of a business that used to be a State Farm. A dentist’s office and a flower shop were the businesses on the other two corners. _Wonder if the dentist’s office has anything we could use_? She thought about going and checking it out but thought she had better ask Rick first.

Rick and Abraham were carrying out pieces of metal shelving that they had taken apart. Maggie and Glenn were working on putting whatever they could find in boxes that they placed in the van.

“Hey Rick, there is a dentist office across the way. They might have more stuff we can use. You think we should go check it out?”

Rick looked over at the building and reached up to scratch the stubble on his face. “Let’s see what we get here first and what time it is when we are done. If we have some room and time left then maybe, but let’s wait and focus on this building here. We can always come back.”

“Okay.” She exhaled, not exactly in frustration. She would do what Rick said but thought they could have an opportunity of getting more stuff if they checked out the dentist office now before someone else did. “I’ll just go back over here.” She walked back to the corner and went back to keeping watch.

Emily didn’t know how long they were standing there. She would occasionally check on the progress of those loading up the supplies. Glenn and Maggie has switched from putting things into the van to putting things into the moving truck. There would be a lot of things to unload once they made it back to Alexandria.

Emily saw something out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look left down the street from her. A single walker was making its way towards her on the side walk. Its clothes were tattered and torn. He was gaunter looking than usual for a walker. Emily watched it briefly to make sure that it was the only one. She looked over to Tara who started walking towards her. She had seen it too. Emily walked out onto the street and made her way towards it. She didn’t know if there were more that were roaming alongside the buildings but just in case walking down the street gave her some time to react in case there were more.

The walker noticed Emily and started shuffling towards her. It stepped off the sidewalk and stumbled down onto the street losing its balance and falling to the ground where it struggled to try and get up. It growled and reached for Emily as she walked up to it. The first blow that Emily delivered took off the walker’s arm that was closest to her. Then Emily swung the machete back down. The top of its head was sliced off and it stopped moving. Emily turned around to see Tara standing next her. Tara was watching the area, looking to see if there were any more coming their way.

“I’ve only seen the one so far.” Emily said as she started walking back towards the pharmacy.

“Yeah let’s hope that is the only one.” It was a quick and easy kill. _How do you really kill something that is already dead?_ Tara enjoyed watching Emily in action.

“Are they about done?” Emily asked. She didn’t know how much was in the pharmacy or exactly how full the truck was getting. Tara had a better view of that.

“I think pretty soon.” Tara was getting tired of standing in one spot.

“Good. It has been going well so far. The longer we stay out here though the more chance we have of some problems walking up on us.”

“Yeah I hear you.” Tara left Emily on her corner and walked over to where she was standing. She went and peeked inside the door to the pharmacy. The whole front room had been cleaned out and Rick, Glenn and Maggie were carrying boxes from the back.

“This is the last of it.” Rick said. He walked past Tara and put the box in the back of the van. Abraham moved it to the front of the van where he was stacking boxed up.

“What about the dentist office. Do we have time for that?” Tara asked.

Rick looked at his watch. “Not today Tara. We got a lot of stuff right here that we need to take care of. Another day though.” They would eventually pick this town clean.

“Okay.” Tara turned around and headed for the car. “Emily.” She called. “Time to go.”

Emily crossed the street and got into the car with Tara. Tara started the car and waited for the moving truck to go first, followed by the van and then Tara pulled out and followed the van. Thinking about what she could find out about Emily on their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Tara walked into the infirmary carrying the last box from their haul at the pharmacy. Glenn and Abraham had put the shelving units together so they had more space to store what they had taken. Boxes were piled in the next room as Denise, Emily, Rosita and Maggie put the supplies away. By early evening it was all done.

Tara sprawled out on the porch steps with a bottle of water. The cool breeze and cold water helped to cool her down. She smiled at Emily as she came out onto the porch with her own bottle of water.

“Nice job today.” Tara said as she watched Emily sit down on the porch bench.

“Thanks, you too.” Emily opened up her bottle of water and took a drink.

Tara didn’t learn any of Emily’s deep dark secrets on the ride back. She did find out that they shared a love for pizza and it was one of the foods that they both missed. They liked the same types of books, differed on the types of movies and music. There were some overlapping interest in some genres so they were not totally opposites. The most interesting, albeit morbid discussion they had though was wondering if their favorite actors and musicians were still alive or if they became part of the undead.

“You should come over and have dinner with us tonight.” Tara said.

“Who is us?”

“All of us that have been on the road with Rick. We eat together most nights. Unless we are working and sometimes Daryl with have dinner with Aaron and Eric. Rick might be over at Jessie’s tonight.”

“Who are Aaron, Eric and Jessie?” She knew Daryl was one of Rick’s people but she hadn’t met any original Alexandrians aside from Deanna, Denise and Olivia.

“Aaron was the guy that first approached us about coming into Alexandria. He and his partner Eric went out and looked for people to come here. Scouted us if you will. They live there.” Tara pointed to the house across the street. “Jessie is, I guess you could say is Rick’s girlfriend.” She didn’t add that her husband had been the former doctor of Alexandria and that Rick had shot him.

“Partner as in together? Boyfriends?”

 _Shit don’t tell me she is homophobic?_ “Yeah so.” There was a slight edge to Tara’s voice.

Emily caught the change of tone in Tara’s voice. “I’m surprised at all of the couples and families here that is all. That people still try to be together in all of this, have normal relationships even after what happened. Considering how easy it is to lose those that you love.” Emily turned the water bottle in her hands. “I’m glad to see that the community here is welcoming of gay people.”

Tara stood and walked over and leaned against the railing in front of Emily. “When the shit hit the fan it didn’t change the human heart. We still want to seek connection with others. To find someone to love and be loved by them. It’s one thing to keep fighting for, to survive for. To make chosen families and have friends. To not be so goddamn alone in this shit hole of a world.” Tara shrugged. “It’s just harder now to find someone now than it was before.”

Emily saw the sad look that came across Tara’s face. “Are you lonely Tara?” Emily asked.

“I have my friends who are my family. So not really lonely, not like that anyway.” Tara released a long breath of air. “But if you’re asking if I miss having someone special in my life, someone to hold at night, then yes I am.” Tara frowned. “Don’t you?”

Emily looked up the street. Dusk was coming and light could be seen coming out of several houses along the street. She couldn’t relate to Tara’s feeling. She never let anyone get close enough for them to be special. She never dated and there was no one aside from her mother when she was little and afraid to come hold her at night. “You can’t miss what you didn’t have.” Emily said quietly.

Tara’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Didn’t have? You mean none of your lovers ever held you?”

“I mean there were no lovers.” Emily glanced at Tara and then looked away.

 _Oh my god_. “You have got to be shitting me.” Tara said loudly. “I don’t believe that.”

Emily looked up at Tara, her hands tightened around the bottle of water. “Why is that hard to believe?”

“Well…look at you. You’re a beautiful woman. I would think you could have anyone you wanted.”

 _Except I couldn’t_. “You thought wrong and you don’t know me.”

“No, not everything but I would like to.” Tara came over and sat next to Emily. She wanted to get to know Emily. She wanted to know what the other woman liked and disliked. What motivated her, what was important to her, things that made her happy and things that made her sad. Tara wanted to know what her lips felt like, tasted like and what it would be like to hold her, make love to her. She wanted to know everything about this strong yet vulnerable woman. “Why didn’t you have anyone special in your life?”

Emily glanced over at Tara. Her gaze dropped down to Tara’s lips, then down to her breasts. She quickly averted her eyes and focused on her own hands as it still held the water bottle. She swallowed heavily. Tara was sitting so close. She knew she was attracted to Tara and her sitting so close was making her extremely nervous.

“Emily, why didn’t you have anyone special in your life?” Tara asked again. Tara noticed the increase in breathing and the rapid rise and fall of Emily’s chest. She wasn’t sure if Emily was going to answer the question or get up and run away.

“Because…” Emily closed her eyes tightly. “My body…you said I was beautiful…I’m not.”

“No, you are.” Tara disagreed. “You are.” She said more firmly.

Emily opened up her eyes and looked at Tara. “It’s hard for me to really believe that you think so.”

“Why Em?”

One of Emily’s hand tightened into a fist and her jaw clenched tight. She remembered the names she was called. The teasing and taunting. The well-meaning relatives who always thought they were giving her a compliment but instead made her self-conscious when remarking about her appearance. “I’ve heard most of my life how ugly I was because of the scars. How unfortunate that I had a noticeable scar on my face and if it wasn’t for that nasty scar how pretty I would be.” Emily bit her lip. “I didn’t want anyone to get close because then they would see…see the rest of them, all the scars on my body. I couldn’t take the rejection.”

“So you kept people at a distance so they wouldn’t get too close?” Tara asked.

“Like I said, animals don’t care what you look like. People do.”

“Not everyone does.” Tara shook her head. “Not everyone would be that big of an asshole.” Tara looked up as Carl came up onto the infirmary porch. “Sorry dude, didn’t see you there.”

“I’ve heard the word before. You coming down to dinner?” Carl asked.

“Yeah, we’ll be right there.” Tara looked at Emily. “You are coming right?” Tara asked Emily.

“Yes.” Emily said standing up. Anything to put some distance between her and Tara. Tara had a way of making Emily want to open up. _It’s because you like her and it’s hard for you to admit but you are lonely too._ “Let me go tell Denise where I’m at in case she needs me.” Emily walked back into the infirmary.

“We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Tara said to Carl.

Carl tilted his head as he looked back at Tara. “Sorry if I interrupted something there. Looked like you two were having an intense conversation.”

“It’s okay.” Tara dismissed dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Carl slowly nodded. “Okay. See you soon.” He walked back down off the porch steps and headed home.

Tara looked up as the door to the infirmary opened and Emily came out. “All set?”

“Yeah if she needs me she will give a yell.”

They had yet to come up with a plan to best provide coverage of the infirmary. Just because Emily lived there didn’t mean that she had to be there all of the time. Most of the time it was just sitting and waiting for something to happen when their other skills could be used elsewhere.

They were halfway up the block when Tara slowed down and looked up at Emily. “Those people who called you ugly and made fun of you for having scars. They were fucking wrong. Their ugly hearted asses are probably gone now because they were weak. Your still here so fuck what they think.”

Emily had to smile at Tara’s passionate statement. She had to admit Tara was cute when she was slightly angry. Her dark brown eyes flashed and her nostrils slightly flared. Emily thought if any of the people who had made fun of her was standing in front of them now that Tara might hit them. Or shoot them.

“Besides.” Tara grinned. “I’ve seen you naked and I think you’re sexy as hell.” Tara continued walking and she was several steps away before she noticed that Emily wasn’t walking beside her. She turned and looked back at Emily who was standing and staring at her. “You okay Em?”

“Yeah sorry.” Emily shook her head and then caught up with Tara. _She thinks I’m sexy?_ “I was just surprised there for a minute. No one had ever said I was sexy before and well aside from my parents no one has ever said I was beautiful before.” Emily said quietly.

“People can be real idiots sometimes because you are both those things.” Tara hadn’t intended on letting Emily know that she thought she was beautiful and sexy, at least not yet. _She doesn’t even know I’m gay, but maybe she has figured it out by now?_ It had thrown her thought that Emily, who was beautiful, sexy, and was obviously a caring person hadn’t had any romantic partners. It sounded like Emily kept would be suitors at a distance but wasn’t there someone at some time that tried to make the effort to get through those walls?

Tara stopped next to two houses at the end of the street. “Here we are. Right now we are sharing these two houses. I live in this one.” Tara started walking up the front porch steps to the first house and they went inside. “Hey everyone, for those of you who haven’t met her yet this is Emily. She is one of our doctors.”

Emily looked around the room and smiled. Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, Maggie, Carol and the young boy that came and got them sat at the dining room table. An infant sat in a high chair being fed by the young boy.

“You have already met Abraham, Rosita, Carol, Glenn and Maggie. That is Carl and his sister Judith.” Tara gestured towards the living room. "On the couch is Michonne and Sasha. That is Eugene sitting there in the kitchen.”

“Rick is at Jessie’s, Daryl is with Aaron and Eric. Father Gabriel I believe is at the Monroe’s this evening.” Carol said. “Go get a plate you two.”

Emily followed Tara into the kitchen and she took the plate that Tara offered. There was some type of meat that Emily couldn’t readily identify, spaghetti and peas for them to choose from. Emily took a little bit of everything as they sat down on the stools next to Eugene.

“How are you Eugene?” Tara asked.

“I am well thank you and I trust you are doing well?” He tried not to stare at the scar on Emily’s face. He knew it wasn’t polite but it fascinated him.

Emily looked away from the strange looking man with the southern accent and mullet haircut and instead focused on her dinner. She felt Tara shift on the stool next to her and Tara’s left knee brushed up against hers and then stayed pressed against her right knee. Emily wondered if she needed to move her stool to give Tara more room but didn’t want to be too obvious about it.

“So you are a doctor of veterinary medicine?” Eugene was asking Emily.

Emily swallowed the bite of food she just took before responding. “Yes, that is right.”

“Do you have surgical experience?” Eugene asked.

“Yes, I’ve spayed and neutered many cats and dogs. I have lots of experience performing surgery on various broken bones and torn tendons. Animals that have been attacked by other animals or those that have been hit by a car. I’ve helped deliver goats and calves as well. I’ve pretty much done it all.”

“How confident are you that you can perform surgery on people?” Eugene asked.

“Eugene leave her alone.” Tara said giving Eugene an annoyed look.

“Depends on the surgery.” Emily answered. “What equipment we have available, the extent of the injuries.”

“So there will be things outside your skill level?”

“Eugene stop it.” Tara said.

“I am just trying to ascertain the skill and competency level of the good doctor.”

“Some other time, we are trying to eat here.” Tara said.

“Come by the infirmary and I will answer what questions you have.” Emily said.

Tara turned to look at Emily. “Don’t encourage him.”

Emily smiled at Tara. “Why not?”

“Because he will talk your ear off.” Tara rolled her eyes but there was a touch of affection in her voice.

Eugene looked offended. “I am a curious person and find different things interesting as you know Ms. Tara. I want to make sure if anything happens to you again that you are well and good taken care of.”

Emily looked from Eugene to Tara. “Did you get hurt?”

“Not too long ago I was out on a supply run to get some equipment for the power grid. There was an explosion and I got my bell good and rung.”

“She had a really bad head injury that was still bothering her not too long ago. There was blood everywhere and she was unconscious for a while. Then when she woke up she had headaches and was dizzy.” Eugene said.

“Do you still get dizzy or have headaches?” Emily asked.

“No, I’m fine now.” Tara looked over at Eugene and nudged him with her arm. “He is just being overprotective.”

“Oh.” Emily’s eyebrows rose in question at the familiarity that Eugene and Tara had. “Are you two involved?” She wasn’t prepared for and flinched back at the loud outburst of a laugher that came from Tara.

“Oh hell no.” Tara shook her head quickly back and forth. “No, no, no. For many reasons.”

“Umm, okay sorry.” The joke was lost on Emily. Eugene seemed to be a little odd but it was obvious they cared about each other.

“I don’t see the humor in this situation. I can only think of one reason why Tara wouldn’t be interested in a gentleman such as myself and I will quote her at this time, ‘I like girls’.” Eugene said.

“Which I had informed him of when one day he told me that he thought I was seriously hot.” Tara explained.

Eugene shrugged. “Which she still is. Doesn’t matter what preferences or orientation she has. It doesn’t change my assessment of her attractiveness.”

“Dude that is like seriously messed up. I was going to say that you were like my older brother but no…that is just too gross with you still thinking I’m hot. Now you’re giving off this creepy uncle vibe.”

Emily just listened as she watched Tara continue giving Eugene a hard time. They did bicker like siblings which truly showed what Tara had said about them being a family. It was like a Thanksgiving or Christmas celebration. Your family showed up from all over to share a meal, you talked and caught up, and you fought, but at the end you were family. _And oh my god Tara is a lesbian._

Eugene was right, Tara was seriously hot. She had an effect on Emily from the moment she met her. Any further thoughts about Tara was shoved to the back of her mind when Rick came bursting through the front door.

“Ron’s missing. He was supposed to come home for dinner but he hasn’t shown up. Carl have you seen him?” Rick asked.

“No, but he doesn’t really like me and we don’t hang out.” Carl said as he picked up Judith.

“We went over to the neighbors where he said he was going to be but they haven’t seen him today.” Rick said.

“When was the last time anyone has seen him?” Michonne asked.

“Jessie said she last saw him around 1 pm.” Rick looked around the room. “I’d like your help searching the homes. Going door to door. He may have gone over to someone else’s house. It’s not like we can pick up the phone and call.”

“Would he go outside the fence?” Carol asked.

“Not unless he found a different way to get out. We have people standing watch and they haven’t seen him go through the gate or over the wall, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t get out.”

Everyone turned as there was a knock at the door. Jessie peeked her head inside.

“He’s back.” Jessie said.

“Where was he?” Rick asked walking over to the woman.

“With a different friend playing video games. Says he lost track of time.” Jessie looked relieved but she was pissed at her son for worrying them.

Rick put a hand on Jessie’s shoulder. “It’s good that he is okay.”

“We were just about ready to send out the search party.” Carol said. “He needs a good talking to about being back on time and going where he says he is going to go.”

“I know.” Jessie said. “I will try but he hasn’t been listening to me much these days”

“I’ll talk to him. Let him know that he can’t do things like that.” Rick turned at looked at everyone. “Sorry for interrupting your dinner, carry on and I will be back later.”

Emily turned to Tara. “I should probably get going too. Denise has been at the infirmary all day.”

“Okay, I’ll walk you back.” Tara rose from the stool she was sitting on.

Emily shook her head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Maybe not but I want to.” Tara turned to look at Eugene. “I’ll be back to do our dishes.”

“No worries. I got it.” Eugene said taking Tara’s and Emily’s plates.

“Thanks big guy.” Tara patted Eugene on the shoulder and then placed her hand on the small of Emily’s back as she led her towards the door.

“Goodnight everyone.” Emily said as they walked out the door. Emily heard several of Tara’s friends wish her a good night as they stepped out onto the front porch.

“So Eugene has the hots for you?” Emily asked as they started down the street.

Tara rolled her eyes. “Just wait. He will be trying to chat you up and staring at you all the time too.”

“It won’t do him any good. He won’t get any further with me than he did with you.” Emily stuffed her hands down her pockets.

“Because you wouldn’t let him get close?” Tara asked.

Emily glanced over at Tara. “Because if I were to let anyone get close to me it wouldn’t be a man.”

Tara’s heartbeat sped up at Emily’s words. “So you like girls too.” It was more of a statement then a question.

“Yes, I’m attracted to women. I’m gay.” Emily admitted.

“Did your parents know?” Tara asked.

“No, I didn’t tell anyone.” Emily stopped walking and turned to Tara. “Can you imagine how it would have been to not only get picked on because of the way I looked but then to admit to being a lesbian?” Emily looked at the ground then back up to Tara. “I didn’t tell my parents because I was afraid that they wouldn’t understand. That they wouldn’t accept me. They were the only ones that truly supported me. I didn’t want to risk losing that.”

“I understand. I was worried about telling my dad and sister, the rest of my family and friends. For me it worked out. I know for some that it doesn’t. Thing is all that doesn’t matter right now unless you continue to make it matter.”

Emily nodded. “You’re right.” She turned around and they continued walking till they reached the infirmary front porch. “Thanks for inviting me to dinner and thanks for making sure I got home safe.” Emily smiled. “Now I’m going to stand right here and make sure you get home safe.”

Tara reached out and took Emily’s hand. “Goodnight Em. I hope you sleep well tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tara squeezed Emily’s hand gently before releasing it.

“Goodnight Tara. Sleep well.”

Tara grinned as she turned and walked away thinking about Emily’s admission and maybe just maybe neither one of them would be alone anymore. As she reached her front porch she looked back. Emily was standing there just like she said she would be. Emily remained watching her as Tara climbed up the steps and went into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Tara walked into the infirmary the next day to see Emily. When she walked inside the only person there was Denise sitting at her desk and studying a book called _Grey’s Anatomy_.

“Emily not up yet?” Tara asked as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

“She is up. She took a shift at the south west guard tower.” Denise adjusted her glasses. “Frank came in at six this morning with vomiting and diarrhea. He is supposed to be on watch but obviously you can’t leave every ten minutes to run to the bathroom. Emily sent him home and told Rick she would take his spot.”

“Did she eat anything before she went?” Tara asked.

Tara had come down to see if Emily wanted to have breakfast together and talk. She had some granola bars and some powdered orange drink mix. It wasn’t bacon, eggs and hash browns but maybe someday it could be once some of the renovations were done to house some livestock. The garden had been planted and soon they would have some fresh vegetables.

“I didn’t see her eat anything. She was woken up when Frank came in and it was kind of hectic. You know with the projectile vomit and everything.” Denise had come in early to do some research to find Emily sending Frank home and talking to Rick. After filing Denise in she had ran upstairs and grabbed her rifle. “That was not fun to clean up.”

Tara’s face scrunched up in disgust. “I imagine it wasn’t.”

Denise leaned back in her chair. “So you show up looking for Emily.” A single eyebrow rose. “You are concerned if she has had breakfast.” Denise smiled. “You like her don’t you?”

Tara couldn’t help that smile that spread across her face. “Yes, I like her and for once I’m not crushing on some random straight woman. She is gay too.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“Yes, last night.” Tara’s smile faltered. She didn’t know if she should have told Denise that Emily was gay. Emily had just told her and she may not want anyone else to know yet. “Actually I’m not sure if she would want me to tell other people that.”

Denise grinned at Tara. “Tell other people what? I didn’t hear anything.”

“Thanks Denise. I appreciate it.” Tara stood. “I’m going to go see if she would like some company. See you later.”

 

Emily watched as Tara made her way towards her. She glanced towards the outside of the fence and turned to watch Tara approach again.

Emily had sat up in the infirmary for some time before she went to bed last night. It was past her normal bedtime but she thought about everything that Tara had said that day. Particularly that the fears she had about others judging her body and what her parents would think about her being gay didn’t matter anymore because they were all gone. That even now people were trying to find love. That love and connection was worth fighting for. Emily had assumed the worst about people because of the teasing and comments she got. She didn’t expect that there would be people where a scar or imperfection here or there wouldn’t matter. She hadn’t lived in that type of neighborhood. God forbid if you had uneven teeth. But that world had indeed ended and Emily was starting to realize that she wanted more for herself. Time was indeed limited. Now more than ever with the threats they faced daily. Emily had decided last night that she wanted a life with close friends and an adopted family. A life that had love. She didn’t know if she could turn off how she viewed herself overnight but she thought she was worthy enough to give it a try.

Emily didn’t know how Tara felt about her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Tara. She knew she liked her a lot and it seemed like Tara liked her too. It was a start.

Emily could hear the sounds the aluminum ladder was making under Tara’s weight as she climbed the rungs. Emily walked over to the edge. Securing her rifle over her shoulder she held out a hand to Tara to help her up onto the platform.

“Thanks.” Tara looked over the edge of the platform and down the ladder. _We are a long way up_. She looked back to Emily. “Hi.” She smiled, her eyes crinkled at the corners. “Are we adding lookout to your many lists of skills?”

Emily’s hair was loose and she pushed a few strands behind her ear. “Made sense at the time. Frank couldn’t do it. Denise doesn’t know anything about guns and Rick was taking care of Judith. Everyone else was asleep so I took his shift.”

“Have you had breakfast?” Tara saw Emily shake her head no. “Well then you’re lucky I was on my way to see you this morning and ask if you wanted to have breakfast with me.” Tara took off the backpack she had on and knelt down on the platform. She pulled out four granola bars, powdered orange drink mix and two bottles of water. She moved to the wooden bench built onto the platform.

“You came to see me this morning?” Emily asked as she sat by Tara on the bench.

“Yes.” Tara opened the orange drink packet and poured it into one of the bottles of water, then she shook the bottle. “Denise told me where you were.”

“And you walked all the way over here, climbed up a ladder so you could bring me breakfast?” _How sweet._

“Yes, I wanted to see you this morning.” Tara handed the orange drink to Emily and gave her two granola bars. She began putting the powdered drink mix in her bottle of water. “I was thinking a lot about you last night.”

“You were?” Emily was surprised how good it made her feel to know that Tara was thinking about her.

“Yes.” Tara began to shake her orange flavored bottle of water.

“I was thinking a lot about you last night too.” It wasn’t that hard for Emily to admit. She fell asleep thinking about the other woman. She wanted to try having a relationship with Tara if that was what Tara wanted as well. “So is this like a first date?” Emily’s heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn’t used to being this bold, at least not in relationships. But the question would help her figure out what Tara wanted.

Tara looked up quickly at Emily and nearly lost her grip on her water _. Did she say date? Does she mean what I think she means?_ “Do you want it to be a date?”

Emily quickly nodded. “Yes.” She shrugged trying to appear calmer than she really felt. “As much as one can date now.”

“Yeah we kind of skipped over the candy and flowers and went right for the shooting and beheading part of dating.”

Emily saw something move out of the corner of her eye. “Speaking of shooting.” Emily saw a lone walker out on the edge of the ruins. She stood and lifted her rifle to her shoulder. She zeroed in on the walker with her rifle scope. With a careful squeeze of the trigger the walker’s head exploded and it fell down to the ground.

“And they say romance is dead.” Tara joked.

Emily smiled down at Tara before looking back over the wall. She continued to scan the area till she was satisfied that was the only one. She sat back down next to Tara.

“Ummm so are you interested in this being a date? Would you…are you…interested in us dating or whatever you want to call it?” Emily sighed in frustration. “I really don’t have a lot of experience at this kind of thing.” _None actually_.

“You’re doing fine.” Tara reassured her. “Yes, I’m interested in dating you…or whatever you want to call it.” Tara’s smile broadened.

“Okay.” Emily smiled in relief. The butterflies in her stomach calmed down somewhat. She was no longer nervous about the conversation but still had the normal butterfly feeling in her stomach that was present whenever Tara was around.

“How long do you have to stand watch?” Tara asked.

“Rick was going to work on finding someone to come relieve me so hopefully not the whole shift but if he can’t, till two.”

Tara reached over and took Emily’s hand. “That would still be plenty of time to do something later today then.” Tara grazed her thumb along the back of Emily’s hand. “Would you like to spend time with me later? I’m sure we can find something to keep us occupied.”

As Tara’s thumb moved along the back of Emily’s hand it seemed to make the butterflies in her stomach more active. “Yes, I would like that.”

Tara noticed that Emily was looking at her lips again with the softest of expressions on her face. Tara was about to lean in closer, ease her curiosity about what it would be like to kiss Emily when she saw something flash brightly out near the edge of the ruins by one of the houses. “What the hell was that?”

Emily turned in the direction that Tara was looking at. “What?” Emily didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“Can I see your rifle for a minute?”

“Sure.” Emily handed Tara her rifle and continued to look out beyond the wall.

Tara pointed the rifle at where she saw the flash of light. It could be the sun reflecting on any number of things but she wanted to see if she could spot what it was.

“What did you see?” Emily asked.

“I’m not sure. It’s not there now.” Tara handed Emily the rifle back. Just as Emily had the rifle back in her hand there was a gunshot. The bullet struck the top of the fence about six inches from where Tara sat.

“Get down.” Emily reached over and pulled Tara down onto the platform, half covering Tara with her body as bullets buzzed past where their heads used to be.

Whoever was at the watch tower to the right of them started returning fire. There was a small exchange of gunshots till there was a wounded cry from someone outside the fence. The gunshots abruptly stopped and everything was quiet.

Emily slowly sat up as her eyes scanned over Tara’s body. “Are you okay?”

“A little shaken up but I’m fine. Are you?” Tara looked at Emily with concern.

Emily nodded as she brought her rifle up and peeked out over the fence. Emily didn’t see any movement out there. Whoever had been out there shooting at them was either lying out there wounded, dead or ran away.

“Dammit.” Emily roughly raked her hand through her hair.

“What is it?” Tara asked.

“I wasn’t paying attention and almost got you killed.”

“No you didn’t almost get me killed.” Tara reached out and touched Emily’s arm. “It wasn’t your fault. I thought I saw something out there, and whoever it was I missed him. There are tons of places to hide.”

“You two okay up there?” Rick stood down at the foot of the ladder.

“Yes.” Tara said. She turned and met Emily’s eyes. “We are.” She squeezed Emily’s arm lightly and then started to climb down the ladder.

“Did you see anything?” Rick asked. “Emily, you come on down too.”

“I thought I saw some flash of light out there. When I looked again I didn’t see anything.” Tara felt bad that she missed what was probably the sun reflecting off the barrel of a gun.

“I didn’t see where it was coming from or any movement out there except for one walker that I shot.” Emily said once her feet were flat on the ground.

“I want you both to come with me. There may be a body out there, or someone may be wounded.” Rick didn’t add that if there was someone wounded out there he would make sure they would be dead with a gunshot to the forehead to make sure he stayed dead. That would be after he found out why they were shooting at his people.

Sasha came running up to Rick and the girls. She was at the East guard tower. “I hit him. I saw him go down.”

“Where?” Rick asked.

“In some trees by the white house on the right side of the road.” Sasha said.

“Did you see only one?” Emily asked.

“Yes.”

Rosita came running down the street towards them. “Emily you’re needed at the infirmary. Abraham has been shot.”

Emily glanced at Rick who nodded for her to go. Emily quickly handed Tara her rifle. “Be safe.” She cupped Tara’s cheek and left a whisper of a kiss on her lips before turning around and running towards the infirmary.

Tara was momentarily stunned by the soft kiss. _She kissed me in front of Rick and Sasha_. It was brief but she felt it all the way through her body. She felt almost giddy but as much as she wanted Emily back here with her, to have her lips on hers right this minute, she knew that she had to get focused.

“Okay then, Sasha you’re with us. Emily are you ready?”

Tara nodded. “Yes.” _Work now more kisses later_.

 

By the time that Emily got to the infirmary she found Rosita and Denise trying to hold down Abraham on the exam table. The left side of his shirt was stained with blood.

“Get off of me, it’s nothing.”

Abraham was struggling and trying to get up. He face was flushed as he pushed Denise away from him and Emily moved to catch her as she stumbled. Denise had a syringe in her hand.

“Haldol?” Emily asked.

“Yes.” Denise tried to brush some of her hair out of her face.

“It it’s nothing then it wouldn’t hurt for them to take a quick look at you.” Rosita still had a grip on his right arm as he was trying to sit up.

Emily grabbed Abraham’s left arm and pressed his shoulder down as Denise moved in beside her and injected him in the arm with a syringe.

“Get that damn thing away from me. I’m fine…I’m…” Abraham’s muscles started to relax as the drug took effect.

Denise picked up his feet as they moved the unconscious man so he was lying back on the treatment table. Rosita exhausted, leaned against the treatment table as Emily lifted up the side of Abraham’s shirt.

“We need to get a heart monitor on him and monitor his airway.” Emily grabbed a towel and started applying pressure to the wound. “Rosita do you know how to take a blood pressure?”

“Yes.” Rosita grabbed a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Abraham’s arm and began taking his blood pressure.

“Where was he when this happened?” Emily asked.

“We heard the gunshots and were coming to help. He had stopped walking and when I turned to look he had his hand over his side and it was bloody.”

_What goes up must come down_. “He was lucky he wasn’t moving faster.” Emily replied.

Denise began cutting through Abraham’s shirt and then began applying the heart monitor pads and leads. Once done she turned the machine on.

“Let’s see what we are working with.” Emily removed the towel and looked at the wound. “Okay Denise, what do you think?” She was going to let Denise take the lead but would help if needed.

Denise got down closer to the wound and began examining it. She didn’t see what looked like an entrance wound but more like a jagged gash going downward along Abraham’s side. “Let’s turn him over so I can see his back.”

Emily moved to the other side of the table and while supporting Abraham’s head she and Rosita helped turn him over so Denise could check his back. When Denise was done they gently laid him back down.

“I don’t see an entrance or exit would per se. I think he was just grazed by the bullet.” Denise said as she went back to looking at the wound. “I don’t see any bullet fragments. It’s like the bullet made a huge crack in his skin.”

“Recommendations?” Emily asked.

Denise held her bloodied hands up and out to the sides. “Stitch him up and hope he doesn’t kick my ass for knocking him out.”

Emily nodded her head and smiled. “I think he was lucky and would be glad to be alive.”

“He might do some grumbling once he wakes up but will realize he was being an ass and if he had only cooperated you wouldn’t have drugged him.” Rosita smiled at Denise.

“Let’s do another set of vitals. Denise, you want to put the stitches in?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, I need the practice.” Denise walked over to the cabinet the suture kits were kept in.

“Do you have any idea who was out there shooting over the wall?” Rosita asked.

“No, Tara thought she saw something out there but when she looked again she didn’t see them. We were shot at shortly after. Sasha said she brought the guy down. Rick, Sasha and Tara are out there right now investigating.” Emily shivered at the thought of how close the first bullet came to hitting Tara.

Now that Emily was no longer focused on the immediate concerns of treating Abraham her thoughts turned to Tara and hoping that she was safe. Sasha said she only seen one man out there. But there could have been more waiting for someone to come out and investigate. Emily felt a knot form in her stomach with the thought of that possible scenario. She had been told the wolves had attacked before. Maybe they were trying again.

_Should I go out and look for them?_

Abraham was stable. Denise was putting stitches in like a pro and Rosita was marking some things down in a chart. She assumed that Rick would have the rest of the community on alert and would have people up in the watch towers.

She wanted to do something. Maybe if she had been paying attentions she would have spotted the man moving around out there. Got him before he even fired off a shot. She felt guilty that Abraham had been injured.

_I wasn’t paying attention because I was looking at…Tara. She is a distraction, a very lovely distraction. I’m having all these feelings for her and now she is out there and I’m worried._

“Are you okay Emily?” Denise looked at the red head whose face was suddenly pale. She had just finished putting a bandage over Abraham’s stitches.

“I think I should sit down.” Emily walked over to island counter and sat down on a stool.

Denise took off her gloves and went to wash her hands. “What happened?” Denise came over and felt Emily’s forehead. It felt normal.

“I think all the adrenalin that was going through my body from earlier is now just starting to wear off.” She gave Denise a weak smile as the other woman started checking her pulse.

“Your pulse is a little high.” Denise walked over to the cabinet and got a blood pressure cuff. “I’m wondering where your blood pressure is?” Emily looked like she was about to protest. “Give me any crap about this and I will hit you with the Haldol too.”

A single eyebrow rose as Emily held out her arm so Denise could wrap the blood pressure cuff around it. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe as the cuff tightened on her arm and the air was slowly released.

“Go up to your room and get some rest.” Denise said as she removed the stethoscope from her ears.

“Why?” Emily did feel tired but she didn’t want to rest while Tara was still outside the walls.

“Your pulse is up, your blood pressure is up and I know you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Denise put her hands on her hips. “You need to get some rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“But Tara is still…”

Denise interrupted. “Tara is going to be fine and she will want you to be well rested when she comes back.”

“But I should go help her.” Emily protested.

“No, what you should do is go lay down. Get some rest.” Denise’s tone was firm.

“We’ll send her upstairs to wake you up when she gets back.” Rosita said.

“Fine.” Emily sighed as she slide off the stool and walked towards the stairs.

“You’ll feel much better after you get some rest.” Denise called after her. She shook her head, amused at Emily stomping up the steps like a little kid. “Interesting.”

“What is?” Rosita asked.

“I think Emily is in love with Tara.”

Rosita remembered her talks with Tara about Emily. “I think the feelings mutual.”

 

Tara quietly entered Emily’s bedroom and stood at the end of the bed looking down at the woman that she adored. Tara wasn’t sure if she believed in love at first sight but how quickly she developed feelings for Emily made her question her belief.

Tara walked to the opposite side of the bed that Emily was sleeping on. Emily was on top of the covers and was bootless and sockless. Tara didn’t want to wake up Emily. She was tired too and just wanted to be close to the other woman. She kicked off her boots and carefully got into the bed. Bending down Tara pressed a kiss to Emily’s cheek, right onto the scar.

Emily’s eyes fluttered open to see Tara hovering over her. “Hey, you’re back.” Emily’s voice was groggy from sleep.

“I am.” Tara traced Emily’s right eyebrow and moved her hand down to cup her cheek. “Denise said she had to threaten to drug you to get you to get some rest.”

“Yes, she did.” Emily reached up and played with a strand of Tara’s dark hair. “What time is it?”

“Time for me to do this.” Tara moved forward and brought her lips down onto Emily’s, gently at first but then with increased pressure. She moaned when Emily threaded her fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. Tara’s thumb stroked Emily’s cheek as their lips parted. “I’ll tell you what happened later. Right now I just want you to hold me as I go to sleep.”

“Anything you need.” Emily wasn’t sure if she could sleep but if Tara wanted to she was going to try. Even if she stayed awake while Tara slept the other woman would still be lying in her arms.

Tara rested her head down on Emily’s chest. She could hear the thudding of Emily’s heart. The beats mirrored her own. She laid her arm across Emily’s midsection as Emily’s arm came to wrap around her shoulder. “Rest well honey.”

“I can now.” Emily whispered as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Tara woke up. She was lying on her left side with Emily pressed against her back and the other woman’s arm over her waist. _So she likes to spoon. I like that_. Tara started to shift herself on the bed so she could turn around and face Emily. She was trying to be quiet but the bed creaked a great deal as she slowly moved. By the time she was fully facing Emily she was looking into green eyes.

“Hi.” Tara propped herself on her elbow and rested her head on the palm of her hand. Her other hand went to Emily’s hip. “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty good actually.” Emily played with the hem of Tara’s shirt. “How about you?”

“You had fallen back asleep before I did but I wasn’t awake much long after, but I slept well.” Tara looked at her watch. “We missed dinner.”

“I’m sure we can find something to eat, but in a few minutes. I’m not ready to let you go yet, and you told me you would tell me what happened out there.”

Tara liked the idea that Emily wanted to continue to lie there with her. She didn’t feel like rushing off either even though she felt her stomach rumble.

“We headed out another gate in case there were more of them out there and circled around to come up behind where we thought the guy Sasha shot was.”

Emily copied Tara’s position and propped herself up on her arm as well. “And?”

“Sasha had got him alright, and he was turned by the time we got out there. Rick took care of him. He had a small arsenal of weapons, survival gear, and food. We confiscated all of that of course. Rick got his ID and showed it to Deanna. Turns out it was one of the people she had exiled from Alexandria. She was really surprised that he was still alive. She thought she had caused their death by sending them out there.”

“So he came back to seek some type of revenge?” Emily asked.

Tara shrugged. “That’s what they think.”

“He wasn’t one of those wolf people then?”

“No W on his forehead.”

“Was there any other problems out there?” Emily asked. “Everyone okay? You’re okay?”

“We are all good.” Tara’s mouth twitched. “Were you worried about me?”

Emily gave a small nod. “Yes.” She would have gone out to find her if she didn’t believe that Denise would knock her out if she tried.

Tara grinned. She liked the idea of Emily being worried about her. “How worried?”

“Enough that the thought of you getting hurt made me…” Emily didn’t know exactly what had happened. _Did I have a panic attack? I don’t get panic attacks._ “I just know that I wanted to come out and find you. Make sure you were safe.”

Tara reached up and touched the ends of Emily’s hair and letting the strands slide through her fingers. “I can take care of myself, you know?” Emily said softly.

“I know you can. You’re more than capable of doing a little ass kicking.” Emily briefly bit down on her bottom lip. _God what am I trying to say here._ “I care about you a lot and I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Tara cupped Emily’s cheek and brought her lips to Emily’s. The kiss was slow and gentle and as their lips continued to meet she lightly pressed on Emily’s shoulder so she would lay back down on the bed. Tara shifted so her body was mostly covering hers. Little strands of Tara’s hair fell forward and were getting in the way. She broke the kiss long enough to flip her hair back so it wasn’t so much of a distraction. Then her mouth was on Emily’s once again.

Emily’s lips were so soft and gentle. The return kisses were tentative at first, but the longer their kissing went the more confident and relaxed Emily seemed to be. When Emily’s right hand found its way underneath the back of Tara’s shirt to stroke the skin of her lower back her lips moved off of Emily’s briefly so she could catch a surprised breath. _God she is a good kisser._ Tilting her head in the opposite direction she sought Emily’s lips once more.

Emily liked having Tara’s body on top of her. She liked the feeling of the smooth skin of Tara’s back that was beneath her fingertips and she liked the way Tara had shuddered when she began stroking her back.

Emily moved her head to the right as Tara’s lips left hers. Her cheek and the scar were tenderly kissed once again. Emily liked that Tara wasn’t afraid to touch it, that she wasn’t afraid to touch her. Emily felt Tara’s lips move across her jaw and down to her neck. _Oh god_. Her breath hitched as Tara began to lick and suck on the side of her throat. Emily tilted her head further back to give Tara more room. Her free hand had a white knuckle grip on the sheets.

Tara enjoyed the rapid rise and fall of Emily’s chest and the increase in breath rate. Emily’s reaction to what they were doing echoed her own. It made her so hot.

With a final lick Tara moved back up so she could see Emily’s face. Emily’s eyes were closed tightly and she had bit down on her lip. Gently turning Emily’s head back towards her she drew Emily’s lower lip into her mouth and ran her tongue across it. Soothing it before slipping her tongue down in to explore Emily’s mouth.

What started out as a gentle kiss in reaction to Emily saying she cared about her was quickly heating up and Tara felt she needed to slow things down. Slow herself down. She knew it would only take several thrusts against Emily’s leg and she would orgasm. She wanted Emily. She wanted her badly, but felt it was too soon. It wasn’t just a physical thing with her. After one final leisurely kiss Tara inched down and rested her head against Emily’s chest. Her heart was beating wildly. With her ear pressed against Emily’s chest she could tell so was Emily’s. She felt both of the other woman’s arms wrap around her back as she snuggled against Emily’s chest.

_This is insane! How much I want her. How strong my feelings for Emily are already. It’s too soon to fall in love, isn’t it?_

Emily reached up with one hand and began playing with Tara’s hair as she caught her breath. She never felt anything like it before. How what they had just done made her feel. How this woman in her arms _caused_ her to feel.

“Are you okay?” Emily asked looking down at the top of Tara’s head. Tara’s hair was like silk as her fingers moved through the strands.

“I’m good. Is this okay?” Tara lifted her head up to look at Emily. “I’m not crushing you am I?”

The corners of Emily’s mouth turned up into a smile. “No, you’re just fine where you’re at.”

Tara laid her head back down on Emily’s chest. She didn’t want to move. She liked laying there listening to Emily breath and hear her heart beat. Being this close to her. No one had held her like this since Alisha, and Tara was somewhat startled to realize that in such a short time what she felt for Emily was more than what she felt for Alisha _. Wow, I am in love with her_.

Emily felt her stomach rumble in hunger and heard Tara chuckle. “What is it?”

“I just heard and felt your stomach say how unhappy it was to be empty.” Tara reluctantly moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. “I think we better both go and find something to eat.”

“I think you’re right.” Emily was more than happy to stay exactly where they were but the loud protests of her stomach convinced her that it was time to eat.

Both women got up off the bed and headed downstairs. It wasn’t quite dark outside yet, however, there was a single light on down in the infirmary coming from a lamp in the corner. Denise had gone home a long time ago and Rosita must have taken Abraham home.

“Do you have any food here?” Tara began looking through the cabinets to see if she could find anything edible.

Emily tried to remember what she saw in the cabinets the other day. “Some instant oatmeal but that is about it.”

Tara stopped looking and turned around to face Emily. “How about we go down to my house? There may be leftovers or I can make us something.”

“Okay sounds good. Tomorrow I will go to the pantry and get a few things.”

Emily let Tara proceed out the door and they walked out onto the front porch and started walking down the street.

“Do you like to cook?” Emily asked Tara.

“Kind of. My sister was the one that did the majority of the cooking. She was much better at it. What about you?”

“Yeah, I liked it.” Emily took a deep breath of the fresh air. “Remember when you could go through a drive thru or just pick up the phone and order food? Never thought I would say I missed that.”

“Oh yeah, pizza delivery was the best.” Tara missed that.

As they continued to walk down the street Tara reached over and took Emily’s hand.

“Was Abraham still here when you got back?” Emily asked.

“No, Denise said as soon as he woke up Rosita ended up taking him home.”

“How pissed was he? Did Denise say?”

“He was still a little out of it at the time. Rosita was going to take him home and put him into bed.”

Tara recalled how Denise had told her that Emily was up in bed and that she needed her rest and not to disturb her. Tara didn’t want to wake Emily up but she wanted to see her. All she wanted to do while she was out with Rick and Sasha was get back to Emily so they could continue their date.

_You made out with Emily in her room. I would say the first date went really well._

The lights were on in the house that Tara called home. Daryl was standing out on the front porch smoking as they climbed the front porch steps.

“Hey.” Daryl called out in greeting. His ever present crossbow slung across his back. His eyes dropped to their joined hands and a whisper of a smile crossed his face.

“Hi Daryl.” Tara lightly squeezed Emily’s hand. “You haven’t met Emily yet. Emily this is Daryl.”

“Hello.” Emily gave the scruffy looking man a smile.

“Hi Emily.” Daryl leaned against the side of the porch.

“Find anyone knew today?” Tara asked.

“If you mean anyone as in walkers we found a whole bunch of them. Otherwise no.” Instead of taking out the walkers he and Aaron headed in the opposite direction. He could take out quite a few but Aaron was still new at this and there were too many to safely try and fight through.

“Tomorrow is another day.” Tara let go of Emily’s hand and opened up the front door. Daryl’s only reply had been a grunt.

They stepped into the house. The only one in the living room was Carol who had baby Judith on her lap.

“Where is everyone?” Tara looked around the room noting the absence of its usual occupants.

“Out and about somewhere. Or over at the other house. Where have you been? We missed you for dinner.” Carol bounced Judith on her leg.

“I was at the infirmary.” Tara pulled Emily with her and they sat down on the couch. Tara reached out and let Judith grab onto her finger. “How was Abraham doing when he came back?”

“He’s fine. Complaining but not complaining about being in pain. He and Rosita went to bed early.”

“And you got to babysit the little ass kicker.” Tara used the name that Daryl had given Judith.

“Daryl is helping but there is no smoking in here or around the baby.” Carol held out the baby to Tara. “Can you take her for a few minutes?”

“Sure.” Tara smiled at Judith as she was passed over. She cradled her in arms as Judith looked up at her with her big innocent eyes.

Carol got up from the couch and headed down the hall.

“She is Rick’s right?” Emily heard someone talking to Denise the other day as they were putting supplies away.

“Yes.” _Or Shane’s._ Tara didn’t think that she needed to share that the baby might be another man’s. Regardless of paternity Rick had accepted Judith as his own flesh and blood and that was all that mattered.

Emily reached out to touch Judith’s little hand. Judith immediately grabbed onto Emily’s finger. “She has a really good grip” Emily was surprised at how hard Judith held onto her finger. “You’re a touch little kid, aren’t you?”

“She is going to have to be, growing up in this world, but she should be fine because this world is what she will know.” Judith was being fussy so Tara began rocking her in her arms. “Plus she will be surrounded by love.”

“Before everything changed did you ever want to have kids?” Emily asked.

Tara looked down at Judith as she thought about Emily’s question. “Yes.” She finally said. “I think that I did. When I got older. Grew up a little more. I wanted to have a partner, kids, a dog. The house with a white picket fence. All of it.” Tara looked over at Emily. “Do you want to hold her?” Tara smiled encouragingly. “While I go find us something to eat.”

Emily’s eyes widened and it looked like she was going to refuse at first but then she nodded. Tara carefully handed the baby girl over and once she knew that Emily had the baby safely in her arms she stood up and went into the kitchen.

Emily looked up as Daryl came into the house. He put his crossbow down on a bench right inside the front door and dropped down in one of the chairs in the room.

“Did you eat earlier Daryl?” Tara asked. She was heating leftovers on the stove.

“Yeah, I’m good thanks.” Daryl looked from Emily and then back to Tara. He took off his boots and set them next to the chair. “Eugene is sure going to be disappointed.”

“About what?” Tara asked.

“You and Red here.” Daryl tilted his head towards Emily.

Tara walked back into the living room. Her eyes narrowed at Daryl. “What about Emily and I?”

Daryl scratched his head. “He’ll be disappointed that you and her are hooking up.”

A line appeared between Tara’s brows. “Dude, he knows I’m gay.”

“Yeah but he didn’t know Red here was into chicks.”

“Oh for crying out loud.” Tara looked to Emily. “You know I just think it’s comical that he keeps on trying to pick up the lesbians.” She looked back to Daryl. “What has he been saying?”

“Ah man.” Daryl rubbed his face. _I shouldn’t have said anything_. “Not much. Just that Emily was cute and he thought she was a real interesting person and uh…?”

“What is it Daryl?” Tara put her hands on her hips and waited for his answer.

Daryl tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Basically he wanted to know if she was a natural redhead.”

“He’ll never find out.” Emily frowned.

“And if he pulls that crap where he spies on us like he does Abraham and Rosita I will kick his ass.” Tara walked back out to the kitchen to check on her dinner. She glanced at Carol as she came back into the room.

Daryl shifted in the chair to try and get more comfortable. “So you two are really together then?”

“Who is together?” Carol asked as she came over and picked up Judith from Emily.

“Tara and Red here.” Daryl said.

“Really?” Carol looked from Emily to Tara.

Tara looked over at Emily to gauge how she felt about it and if she wanted people to know. She saw Emily give a little smile and a nodded. Tara gave Daryl a cocky grin. “Yes, we are so Eugene is shit out of luck.”

“Alrighty then.” Daryl stretched his legs out in front of him.

“Em, dinner is ready.” Tara reached up in the cabinet and pulled down two plates. “Carol do you want some?”

“No thanks, I’m fine.” Carol walked over to Judith’s crib and put her inside.

Emily stood up and walked out into the kitchen. “Need help with anything?”

“No, I got it.” Tara reached up and rubbed Emily’s lower back then handed her a plate. “Help yourself.”

“You two going to stay out there? You all were kind of sitting on my bed.” Daryl asked.

“Sorry Daryl. We’ll stay out here.” Tara spooned some of the ravioli onto her plate and followed Emily to the dinner table.

“Are you coming up to the room later or…?” Carol looked at Emily.

“Yes, I’ll be up later.” Tara would have loved to go back with Emily to the infirmary and spend the night but there was some things that they should probably talk about. Tara didn’t want to rush things though, and she didn’t want to talk to Emily about it with Daryl just a few feet away in the next room.

Carol headed towards the stairs. “Well I’m heading to bed. Goodnight everyone.”

Everyone wished Carol a goodnight and Daryl stretched out on the couch while Emily and Tara ate their dinner quietly. Once they were done. Tara and Emily washed dishes as quietly as they could so as not to disturb Daryl as he slept.

Tara nodded her head towards the door when they were done with the dishes and they made their way out onto the front porch. Tara took Emily’s hand and they sat down on the porch swing.

“Well I will have to say this is the most interesting first date I’ve ever had.” Tara rested her hand on Emily’s thigh.

“Me too.” The right corner of Emily’s mouth quirked up. “It’s been my only date.”

Tara chuckled and pushed down on the floor of the porch with her foot to get the swing to slowly start moving back and forth. She would be saying goodnight to Emily for the night soon and she just wanted to spend a few more moments with her enjoying the night. Tomorrow she was going to have a little talk with Eugene and tell him to stay away from her girl. _And he better keep his little peeping eyes to himself._


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Later in the week Denise removed the stitches from Emily’s side under the watchful eyes of Tara. Emily held her shirt up as Denise took one stitch out, then another, till they were all out. Her wound still stood out pink on her skin but it had healed well and there were no signs of infection.

They were currently at a shift change at the infirmary. Denise and Emily had decided on how they were going to cover it. Emily was in the infirmary during the early morning and afternoon while Denise took it from late afternoons into the evening. If there was an emergency at night Emily was there to handle it. The infirmary now had two radios. One stayed in the infirmary and the other one either Denise or Emily carried while they were not at work in case their assistance was needed.

Tara was helping to build a new wall extension. Emily hadn’t see her during the daylight hours the rest of the week. In the evenings Tara would stop by the infirmary on her way home. She was so worn out she would go to bed early, right after getting something quick to eat. The work on the wall was done from sunrise to sundown.

The time away from each other had given Emily some space to think about the other woman, and how they had gotten so close, so fast. She didn’t have any experience in this area on which to draw from to help her determine if what she felt was real. However, something inside of her told her that it was and she had learned to trust her instincts. Even though actually having feelings for Tara terrified her.

Tara released a breath and smiled as Denise finished taking the stitches out and threw away the trash. “All okay Em?” She hadn’t seen Emily move as the stitches were taken out.

“Yeah, all good.” Emily tugged the hem of her shirt down. She was glad to have the stitches out. They were beginning to itch and that had been annoying her.

“Okay.” Tara’s smile thinned with the knowledge that her free time had come to an end. “I should really get back.” Tara said reluctantly. They still had several hours of daylight left and Abraham wanted her back as soon as possible. “I just wanted to be here for you while you got them removed.”

Emily walked with Tara out onto the infirmary’s porch. She hadn’t expected Tara to be there but it was a nice surprise. “I’m glad you stopped by.” She put her hands in her pockets as they stood there. “I’ve…um…I’ve missed you.” Emily admitted shyly. She wasn’t used to admitting to, or feeling such things. They had only shared the briefest of kisses before Tara headed back home the last three nights. Not coming close to the intensity of the kisses they shared in her room earlier that week. It wasn’t the kisses that Emily missed, though those were nice too. She missed Tara.

Tara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist and rested her head against her shoulder. “I miss you too.” She sighed. Even though she hadn’t seen much of Emily lately, the red head was never far from her thoughts. “This project won’t last forever.”

“I’m not complaining.” Emily rubbed Tara’s back. She knew they all had important work to do securing Alexandria and ensuring its growth.

“Well I am!” Tara’s laugh was muted. “I’m tired, I hurt all over, especially my back, and I barely get to see my girlfriend.” She rubbed her face once against Emily’s shoulder and sighed.

Emily kissed the top of Tara’s head and smiled at being referred to as Tara’s girlfriend. “Have you taken anything for the pain?”

“No, I’m being a stubborn ass about it.” Tara heard Emily chuckle then felt Emily’s hands knead her lower back and she groaned. “God, that feels good. I’ll give you a quarter till never to stop that.” _I so don’t want to go back to work right now._

Emily continued to work on Tara’s back as the other woman leaned against her. Tara would groan each time Emily hit a sensitive spot. She liked having Tara this close to her, which had surprised her on account of how she always kept others at a distance. She definitely had some warm and fuzzy feelings whenever Tara was near. She was glad that she accepted Tara’s friendship and allowed her to get close. She really liked how her touch was making Tara moan. It was doing interesting things to her body.

_Oh lord, I’m trying to be good but it’s so hard when she is touching me like that_. Tara grasped Emily’s forearms and pushed herself back from the too tempting woman. “I have to go. Time to make the donuts…or whatever.”

Emily nodded. “Be safe.” The kiss she gave Tara was long and drawn out. She loved the way Tara’s lips felt and she wasn’t in a hurry to end the kiss. She didn’t know when she would get to spend any significant time with Tara again.

“Hey, get a room.” Glenn teased as he walked up onto the porch. He smiled as Emily blushed and Tara burying her face in Emily’s neck. He had heard a rumor that they were together now and he laughed at the idea of startling the two women and discovering the rumor to be true.

“Hi Glenn.” Emily felt the warmth spread down her face and neck. She had never been caught kissing someone before.

“Hi Glenn.” Tara’s voice was muffled against Emily’s neck. She turned her head and peeked at Glenn. “How are you?

“Good.” He smiled. “I see you two are getting along well. Does Eugene know that Emily likes girls too? ”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Tara took a step back from Emily. “Where is your better half?”

Glenn let the better half comment slide even though he agreed. Maggie was his better half. “With Deanna working on the garden. I actually came here to see you Emily.”

“Oh? What do you need?” Emily asked. He looked healthy enough so she didn’t think it was medical.

“Daryl and I and a few others are going to do a little supply run today and I need another person that I know that can handle themselves.”

“Sure, I’m free.” Emily didn’t have anything else to do and would have stayed in the infirmary talking to Denise anyway. This way she would be able to get out and actually do something.

“Where are you going?” Tara knew Emily, Glenn and Daryl could handle themselves, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to worry about Emily and the boys being outside the walls.

“Daryl and Aaron saw a Farm and Fleet store out on Route 61 the other day. Figure we would go check it out. See what equipment we can find, tires, batteries, food and clothing. Whatever else we could use.”

“Okay, let me go get my weapons.”

“Alright, I will meet you at the main gate in a few minutes then.” Glenn said. “See you later Tara.”

Tara quickly smiled at the young man as he was leaving. “Bye Glenn.” She turned to Emily, a serious expression on her face. “I don’t need to tell you to be careful right?”

Emily reached up and cupped Tara’s face. “I don’t know if I will ever get used to that.”

Tara pressed her face further into Emily’s hand. “Use to what?”

“You, caring about me.” Emily replied softly. She also couldn’t believe how much sensitivity and caring that she felt for the dark haired woman, or how she simply wanted to touch her all the time.

“Well you’ll just have to get used to it Em, because I do.” Tara shrugged and poked Emily in the chest. “Doesn’t mean that I won’t kick your ass if you go and get yourself hurt out there.”

“Noted.” Emily smiled. “Well I should get going.”

“Me too. Come see me when you get back?” _So I know you’re okay_.

“I will.”

 

They took the pickup and the U-Haul truck to the Farm and Fleet store. On the ride Emily was in the pickup truck with Paul, one of the original Alexandrians. A young man with long blonde hair and glasses who went on and on about his love of Star Trek. By the time they got to the store Emily was hoping that Star Fleet would appear and beam Paul up. It wasn’t that she hadn’t seen and liked several of the series or movies. It was Paul’s nonstop talking that was getting on her nerves. In many ways he reminded her of Eugene.

As they circled the store they could see a few walkers roaming around the parking lot. They would be easy to take out but there could be more in the store as well. A lot more.

Emily parked the pickup next to the U-Haul truck and she and Paul got out. Emily and Paul were to keep an eye out for walker. Two of the walkers who notice them and started coming their way. Glenn, Daryl and another man went to work on one of the store doors to see if they could get in.

“So who is your favorite Captain?” Paul asked.

“My what?” Emily asked, glancing his way as the walkers kept coming closer.

“Captain of the Enterprise. Who was your favorite Captain?” Paul asked loudly.

“Tasha Yar.”

Paul looked at her like she was crazy. “Tasha Yar wasn’t a Captain.” Paul said in exasperation.

Lifting up her rifle Emily shot the two walkers in the head while Paul stood there looking disappointed. “I know she wasn’t.” Emily slung her rifle over her shoulder. “She was my favorite character and really hot.” Paul looked like he was going to say something and Emily interrupted. “Paul, we are trying to do something here without trying to attract a bunch of walkers so shut up.”

Paul looked upset but he kept his mouth closed. He reached into the back of the truck bed and pulled out what looked like a large Klingon Bat’Leth. Emily stifled a laugh and turned to look away. Of course he would have one. Paul’s liking of Star Trek was clearly and obsession, but the weapon would actually be effective in taking down walkers. Providing that Paul was okay with it getting bloodied, which Emily didn’t think the case would be.

“Hey.” Glenn called. “’We’re in. Let’s go.” His eyes widened when he saw Paul’s weapon but didn’t say anything.

Emily nodded as she and Paul went inside the store with Glenn. _Finally some peace and quiet._

 

Eugene helped Tara carry long two by four boards from the truck to the building site. The wall expansion would be completed in another week or so. One of the buildings that was going to be renovated was the church that sat outside of the current fence. The expansion, when completed, would enclose the church within Alexandria’s borders as well as another acre of land.

“I just don’t know how to tell if someone’s gay. I don’t have this gaydar thing you mentioned.” Eugene said as they dropped the wood onto the pile of the other two by fours boards that they had carried. “I mean I would never believe that you and Emily were.”

Tara used the back of her hand to wipe her forehead. “Why don’t you believe it?” _Oh this is going to be good._

Eugene scratched the back of his head. “Well for starters, based on what I was taught when I was growing up, neither of you look like lesbians.”

Tara’s eyebrows rose as she looked at him in disbelief. “What do you think a lesbian is supposed to look like?”

“Short hair, like Francine, Holly, and Carol’s. But you know, more butch looking. Only thing that you do that reminds me of a lesbian is you wear flannel shirts all the time.”

Tara slapped Eugene lightly on the back of his shoulder. “Dude, you know for such a smart man you can be really dumb sometimes. Look your basing your ideas on what a lesbian is supposed to look like on stereotypes. Some lesbians do look like that.” Tara smiled because she was wearing a blue and black flannel shirt. “And some do wear flannel shirts, but a lot don’t, and some people who you think look like a stereotypical lesbian are actually straight. You can’t tell _all_ the time just by looking at a person.”

“Well, if you can’t tell based on appearances and you don’t have this gaydar thing how do you know?”

He really was like an overgrown kid. A really smart overgrown kid, where some of the simplest answers were overlooked. “Well Eugene.” Tara softened her tone. “You can always just ask.”

Eugene looked like he was considering this. “I do believe that answer would be the correct approach.”

“You think?” Tara patted him on the shoulder. “Come on. These boards are not going to move themselves.”

“How did you find out that Emily was like you? Your gaydar thing?” Eugene stacked several boards together for them to carry.

“Oh I just walked up to her and kissed her and when she didn’t bite my tongue off I knew.” Trying to keep her expression blank proved difficult and she smiled.

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“Yeah I am.” Tara laughed. “Really, she just came out and told me after that first night you met her.”

“I see.” Eugene looked down at the ground and then back up at Tara. “Do you love her?”

Tara was momentarily taken back by the question but recovered quickly. “Yes, yes I do.”

“Good. I’m happy for you. It sucks being lonely.”

Tara nodded in understanding. “It sure does big guy.”

Eugene sighed as he thought about another woman he thought was interesting. “Tell me, does your gaydar go off with Denise?”

Tara rolled her eyes. “Dude, if you’re interested in Denise. Just go talk to her.”

“Okay.” Eugene took a deep breath. “I think I will do that.”

“Great, go for it buddy.”

 

Once inside the store they listened. The beams of their flashlights didn’t pick up any immediate signs of walker activity and they huddled together to get instructions.

“Daryl and I are going to take a couple of carts and head over to automotive.” Glenn looked to Emily.” Emily, Paul, and Steve gather as much clothing and shoes as you can. Also whatever nonperishable food you can find. Be as quiet as you can but move quickly. We can always come back so just grab what you can.”

“If you come across any walkers use your bladed weapons.” He looked at what Paul was carrying. “Or whatever it is you have. If you come across more than you can handle give a shout and get out.”

Emily grabbed a cart and headed towards the women’s clothing section. She stopped at a table that held t-shirts and picked them all up and threw them in the cart. Paul and Steve had headed towards the men’s section of the clothing area. Emily went to a display that held jeans and she grabbed several hangers and threw them into the cart.

Emily made a pass through the women’s section grabbing a variety of different size clothing. Mostly jeans and t-shirts. She got to the intimate apparel section and put several different packages of underwear in the cart. Looking at the bras she wasn’t sure what size to get. She only had the one bra so she went to her size and grabbed several of them. Tara’s breasts were bigger than her own so she guessed at what size to get and threw those in the cart. Emily took several more sizes off the display and headed towards the exit. She pushed the cart all the way up into the back of the moving truck and left it the cart there and went back inside. Grabbing another cart she passed the guys who were heading out to the moving truck.

Emily didn’t mind that Paul and Steve were sticking together. If trouble went down she knew she could handle herself. She found some bottle water and began piling the packs of water into the cart till it was full. Heading back to the exit she met Daryl and Glenn.

“Any problems?” Glenn as he began putting several different tires in the back of the moving truck.

“None, you?” Emily stacked the water in the back of the pickup truck.

“There were a couple of walkers back there. One was stuck down in the oil changing pit.” Daryl handed Glenn some automotive batteries and Glenn placed them on the floor of the truck.

Paul and Steve came out of the store, both carts filled with shoes. They pushed the carts up into the back of the moving truck.

“We saw one over by the shoes.” Steve jerked his thumb towards Paul. “I had to take care of it because pussy man here didn’t want to get his toy dirty.”

“It is not a toy…” Paul began and stopped when Steve got directly into his face.

“I don’t care what the fuck you call it if you fail to have my back in there again I’m going to shove it up your ass.”

“Knock it off you two.” Glenn stepped between them. “We don’t time for this.”

The tension was thick between Steve and Paul, but finally Steve backed away from Paul. “You have no honor.” Steve said.

“Fuck you.” Paul spit at Steve.

Steve tried to rush Paul as Glenn and Daryl grabbed him and held him back. Emily pulled Paul to the side and pushed him up against the pickup truck. “Stay there and shut up.”

Steve held up his hands and backed down. He still was glaring at Paul but didn’t make another move towards him.

“We got a lot of stuff here. Why don’t we call it a night?” Daryl suggested.

“I want to go in one more time.” Emily knew that there was one more thing that she needed to get and that she would be needing to use it soon.

“Why?” Glenn asked.

“We need something that I know you guys don’t often think of taking because you don’t bleed once a month.”

“Oh you need tampons.” Daryl got it.

Both Steve and Paul made a face and Emily just shook her head. “I see the apocalypse hasn’t changed anything.”

“I’ll go in with you.” Glenn said. “Daryl, make sure these two behave.”

“You got it.”

 

Glenn and Emily went back into the store and found the aisle that held all the personal hygiene products. Glenn spotted the stock of home pregnancy tests at one end of the shelf and he grabbed one. Emily noticed as she was putting packages of pads and tampons in the cart. Glenn saw her watching.

“This reminds me of the time I went on a supply run with Maggie. Rick’s wife Lori had asked me to pick up a pregnancy test for her.” Glenn looked down at the box before putting it in his pocket. “Now I’m getting one for Maggie.”

“If she is pregnant are you going to want to keep it?” Emily asked.

“I’m not sure. That would be something we need to talk about. We are in Alexandria now. The conditions are much better than where we were before.”

“If the test is positive and you decide what you want come see Denise or myself.”

Glenn nodded. “We will, and I would appreciate you not saying anything about this.”

“You have my word.” Emily replied.

“Thank you.” Glenn began pushing the cart and they headed towards the exit.

 

The ride back to Alexandria was uneventful and thankfully Paul was quiet. The sun was just beginning to set so Emily knew that Tara would be done with work for the night. She was ready to be home. Her side where she had her stitches removed still itched and she had a headache. They still had to unload everything they got and that would take a little bit of time. She hoped she would be able to catch Tara before she headed for bed.

Emily dropped Paul off at the apartments because he said he had to go to the bathroom and simply couldn’t wait. She was glad to be rid of him as she drove by the wall expansion. Just as she thought they were done for the night. Pulling in front of the pantry she got out and with Olivia’s help everything was carried in.

Emily took the truck back where they kept the working vehicles and walked to Tara’s. She spotted Eugene sitting on the porch steps of the other house.

“Tara’s not home.” Eugene said. “She is at the infirmary.”

Emily became slightly alarmed. “Infirmary? Is she okay?”

“She is fine. She went there to see you.”

“Oh, okay.” Emily felt relieved. “Thanks Eugene.” Emily started walking down the street when Eugene stopped her.

Eugene stood up. “I do have something to say to you.”

“Okay, what do you want to say?” Emily asked curiously.

“I’m not much of a fighter. In fact I’m down right cowardly, but just so you know Tara is my friend, and if you ever hurt her I will make you pay. Understand?”

A smile stretched across Emily’s face. _Big brother Eugene_. “I would never intentionally hurt her. We understand each other clearly.”

Eugene was glad that he wasn’t getting his ass kicked right now. “Alrightly then. You have a good evening now.”

“Thanks, you too.”

 

Emily found Tara asleep curled up in her bed. A single candle burned on the dresser. She stood and watched the other woman breathe for several minutes. Tara looked so peaceful and beautiful. Emily didn’t want to disturb her. She thought about going and laying down in the bed in the infirmary but she felt the need to be close to Tara. To hold her in her arms as the other woman slept.

Emily kicked off her shoes and socks. Stripping down to just her panties she put on a tank top that she had been wearing to bed. Extinguishing the candle she made her way in the dark to the bed and climbed in.

The creaking and the dipping in the bed made Tara wake up briefly to see Emily lying next to her. She moved closer. “Thank god your back. How did it go?”

Emily wrapped her arms around Tara as she snuggled up to her side. “I will tell you about it later. Right now just go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Tara was barely awake but quickly kissed Emily’s cheek and laid her head on her shoulder. “I love you.”

Emily wasn’t sure she heard Tara accurately. The words were spoken so softly and they were barely out of Tara’s mouth and then the other woman was asleep. Whether she heard the words accurately or if Tara even meant to say them Emily’s heart had started to beat faster in response. With a small laugh of happiness Emily closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW :)

 

Lightning lit up the street and houses outside the infirmary window. Emily didn’t know how long it had been storming but the rain was coming down hard outside and the wind had picked up. It had woken her up and she had carefully gotten out of bed so as not to disturb Tara. Not knowing how the power grids functioned in this type of weather she lit a candle and went to stand by the window. She was grateful to be in Alexandria. To have a nice sturdy shelter to be safe in, especially in weather like this. She was grateful for the woman in her bed, whom she felt safe with and cared for.

Emily looked over at Tara who was sleeping on her back. The covers were half off and the front of her shirt rode up showing her belly button. _She has such a cute stomach_. She was glad that Tara came by the night before. She liked having her near her and every time Tara smiled at her she had butterflies in her stomach. _Tara said she loved me. Did she mean it?_ The thought repeated itself in her mind. Emily thought she felt the same but the only people she had ever said those three words to were her parents, and that wasn’t often. It was different with Tara. She had wanted her to know that she cared. Emily didn’t have all her feelings and fears sorted out but she was trying. _I want to give us a chance, whatever that can be in a world like this._ She turned back to look out the window _. I kind of feel like the night right now. Dark and dreary, and Tara is like the lightning. She brightens everything up in such a brilliant way. Till eventually it is morning and I have slayed my demons. I hope she has patience with me till the daylight comes._

A loud boom of thunder caused Tara’s eyes to quickly open as she woke up. She reached for Emily in the near dark but found an empty bed. She sat up and looked around the room. The soft light cast by a lit candle let Tara see that Emily was standing by the window looking out. Getting out of bed she walked up and wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist from behind.

“How long have you been up?” Tara asked. She couldn’t see much out the window. It was still dark out but she could tell by the beating of the rain on the roof that it was coming down hard.

“Not sure. Maybe twenty five, thirty minutes.” Emily covered one of Tara’s hand with her own. “If this keeps up I don’t think you will be working on the wall today.”

Tara rested the side of her face against Emily’s back. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that. Abraham wants this done in a specific time frame.”

Emily turned around in Tara’s arms so she could face her. “To hell with that. If it is still lightening out I don’t want you out there swinging a hammer.” Hearing the hard tone to her own voice she bit her lip and hung her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you what to do.” Emily said softly, regretting her previous tone. “I’m just saying that with the weather being the way it is and you working outside it’s very dangerous. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Like getting struck by lightning.”

Tara slid her hands underneath the back of Emily’s shirt. As her fingers moved along Emily’s back she could feel the different textures to the skin. Some of the skin was smooth. The scar tissue was not. Some of the scars were raised and others were slightly indented. In the low light Tara could also see the faint lines of two scars on Emily’s left shoulder and one that ran diagonally across the swell of Emily’s left breast and disappearing into Emily’s cleavage, covered by the tank top. “If the weather is still bad I promise not to go out.” Tara leaned up and kissed Emily. Then she pressed her lips to the scars on Emily’s shoulder and then the one on her chest as she stroked her back. “Don’t you ever apologize for caring okay? I worry about you too.”

Emily was amazed by the tenderness that Tara was showing her and her willingness to touch where she was so damaged. She leaned her forehead against Tara’s “You should try and get some more sleep.”

“So should you.” Tara’s lips kissed Emily’s briefly once again. “Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Emily followed Tara towards the bed but she wasn’t that tired. “I was glad that you were here last night.” Instead of laying down when she got into the bed she leaned back against the headboard.

“I wanted to see you. I was worried. I knew you were not back yet when we got done and I was trying to stay up and wait for you but I got really tired.” Tara sat down in the bed. Moving closer to Emily she laid her head on her shoulder and put her arm across Emily’s waist. “Sorry, I couldn’t stay awake much last night. I was glad to see that you being home wasn’t some dream I was having.” She sighed in contentment as Emily draped her arm across her back, holding her close.

“No, it wasn’t a dream, I was really here.” Emily started caressing Tara’s upper arm. “You needed your sleep and I was just glad to see you. I feel better knowing that you are safe.” It felt good to have Tara snuggled next to her. “I really like this.” Emily tightened her hold on Tara to let her know what she meant.

“I really like it too.” Tara reached up and stroked Emily’s cheek before gently pulling her face towards her. Tilting her face up she kissed Emily slow and gentle. She continued stroking Emily’s cheek after the kiss. “I meant what I said last night. I love you. You don’t have to say anything, or say it back. I know that us being together is new for you.” She kissed Emily again. “This is new for you.” Tara’s brown eyes warmly looked into Emily’s. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips. “I won’t rush you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with, but I needed to tell you that I love you. When the world was normal things happened. People could get hurt and die, and now…now even more so, and I wanted you to know how I felt.”

Emily’s heart was pounding and she pulled Tara close to her. Almost too tightly. She felt tears form at the corner of her eyes and she started trembling. Tara had said she loved her. Last night part of Emily had wondered if she had meant to say it then. She never expected to hear that from someone. Now Tara was wide awake and there was no doubt that she said it. _She loves me_. Emily couldn’t believe how those three words were making her feel. Overwhelmed. It excited her, it scared her and she just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Tara felt Emily start to shake. then she heard a sob from Emily. _Oh Em_. Tara turned her head and kissed her cheek, then tightened her hold on Emily as she softly cried against her shoulder. Tara took a deep breath in order to keep herself from crying too. “It’s okay hon. I got you and you’re okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Tara continued to talk softly to Emily as she rubbed her back and after a minute Emily stilled.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I don’t usually cry.” Emily leaned back from Tara and began wiping at her eyes.

“It’s okay. If you need to cry, then cry. We have all been there one time or another and there is nothing wrong with it. If anyone says different they’re full of shit.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m weak.” Emily admitted. She hated feeling vulnerable. Though she had to admit to herself that she was pretty sure she was falling in love with Tara and that was as vulnerable as you could get.

“I would never think that Emily. With everything that you have gone through I think you’re one of the strongest persons I’ve ever met, and crying, releasing some of that emotion doesn’t make you weak.”

“Okay.” Emily nodded though it was hard to get rid of that old script that said crying was weakness. She was a little embarrassed at the tears but there wasn’t anything she could have done to stop them. “When you said you loved me last night I wasn’t sure you actually meant it. I thought you might have said it in your sleep and maybe those words were not actually for me.”

Tara reached out and took Emily’s hand. “Who would they be for?”

Emily shrugged, not wanting to give voice to her insecurities.

“I’ve never…” Tara swallowed heavily and she closed her eyes. They were glassy with unshed tears when she opened them again. “I’ve never felt for another woman what I feel for you.”

Emily took a deep breath and tried to get herself under control. “Are you scared?”

Tara chuckled because she initially thought of a flippant answer but decided honesty was the best policy. “Terrified. You?”

“Yes.” Emily rubbed her thumb on the back of Tara’s hand. “Like you said, this is all new to me.” Emily met Tara’s eyes. “You are so beautiful.” She had to look away after she said that. She had never told another woman she was beautiful before and doing so now caused her face to warm. “You are also very sweet and kind, and I feel so much when I’m around you.” She rolled her eyes then met Tara’s eyes once again. “Even when I’m not around you…I just feel everything…and I’m not sure how to deal with these feelings because I’ve never felt them for anyone before. So yes, I am scared too.

Tara nodded in understanding. “Being scared sucks, but we can be afraid together and we will get through this together.”

Emily, still holding Tara’s hand reached up with her free hand and placed it against Tara’s face as she bent forward to kiss her. She increased the intensity of the kiss as her fingers moved into Tara’s hair at the back of her head. She then kissing down to Tara’s neck where she placed open mouth kisses before biting gently down on a bit of flesh before sucking it into her mouth.

With eyes closed and lips slightly parted Tara enjoyed the attention of Emily’s tongue and mouth along her neck and the light touches of Emily’s fingertips along her bare leg. She groaned as Emily sucked harder on her neck. _My god I think she is giving me a hickey._ Grasping Emily’s head Tara moved Emily away from her neck and pressed her lips firmly to hers where their lips met deeply over and over. _She is such a good kisser._ Breaking contact with Emily’s lips she leaned her forehead against hers. “Where did you learn to kiss like that?” She gasped.

Emily’s chest was moving rapidly up and down as she tried to breathe and catch her breath. “I read a lot.”

Tara laughed lightly. “Here’s to literacy.”

Emily tilted her face forward and kissed Tara softly. “Tara?” Emily leaned back so she could see Tara’s face.

Tara reached up and brushes some of Emily’s hair out of her face. “What is it?” She asked gently.

“I want to be with you tonight…or this morning…whatever time it is right now.”

“You mean?” Tara searched Emily’s face to make sure she understood what it was Emily was saying. “You want to make love?”

“Yes, I want that. I want to be with you. Are you interested…?”

“Oh absolutely.” Tara grinned and nodded rapidly. “I’m very interested.” _Like duh, I would be crazy not to want to._ “Are you sure?” She didn’t want to rush her.

“Yes.” Emily’s tongue peek out as she quickly licked her lips. “We might not get a tomorrow, we have now and I want it to be you. I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too.” Tara leaned forward and kissed Emily, taking her time as she savored the feeling of the other woman’s lips on hers. “We’ll take it slow okay?”

Emily nodded as she went to kiss Tara. They kissed slowly for several minutes till Tara moved up on her knees. Grasping the bottom of her shirt she lifted it up and over her head and threw it on the floor. Emily could see that Tara’s breasts in the dim light from the candle. They were just as nice as she had imagined. .

“Is it okay for me to take your tank top off?” Tara asked. She knew Emily was sensitive about her scars and while Tara had already seen the majority of them she thought Emily may not want them exposed in such an intimate way.

Emily looked up into Tara’s eyes. “Yes.” Emily started to lift her shirt up and Tara grabbed the end of it and helped pull it over her head. Her shirt got tossed to the floor along with Tara’s.

Tara gazed at Emily’s naked upper body. She reached out and her fingers trace the scar that ran across the upper curve of Emily’s breast to disappear in the valley between her breasts. Tara knew that Emily’s back was a maze of scars. The only ones visible on her front were the two on her shoulder and the one that she couldn’t stop tenderly touching. It was so near Emily’s heart.

“You’re beautiful.” Tara’s finger glided down across Emily’s nipple.

Emily quickly sucked in some air at Tara’s touch sent a shock through her. “So are you.” Her voice cracked as she reached up and her fingertips skimmed along Tara’s breasts. Her first touch had been hesitant as her fingers moved over Tara and then she grew more confident as she pressed her hands against both breasts and squeezed.

Tara’s breathing quickened as she leaned forward. “Let’s finished getting you undressed.”

Emily moved down in the bed so she could lean back as Tara reached for and removed Emily’s panties. After tossing them to the side Tara quickly laid down and removed hers. They were carelessly thrown in the general direction of the rest of the clothes. Tara then shifted so she was straddling Emily’s thigh. Her upper body was supported by her outstretched arms as she lowered herself so she could give Emily several slow and gentle kisses. As they continued to kiss Tara moved her hand to caress Emily’s left breast. She could feel Emily’s nipple harden even more underneath her palm.

“Do you like this?” Tara squeezed the breast in her hand. She knew she liked getting to touch Emily like this and loved the feeling of being breast to breast with her.

“Yes.” Emily groaned as Tara massaged the breast several more times before covered her nipple with her mouth. She reached up and grasped the back of Tara’s head as Tara sucked and swept her tongue across her breast. “Oh god.” Emily’s toes curled and she dug them into the mattress.

Tara was enjoying the reaction her touch was having on Emily. It felt good to her too as she moved onto Emily’s other breast to give it the same attention. She felt herself becoming wetter at each of Emily’s groans or hitches in her breath. Slowly one of her hands traveled down Emily’s side and down the outside of her leg. Her fingertips touching lightly as they moved back up on her inner thigh, then up to caress Emily’s stomach before moving back to take ahold of her breast again. All the while her lips and tongue continued their flicking and sucking on her the other breast.

Kissing her way up Tara took possession of Emily’s lips once again. Her hand left Emily’s breast as she tangled her fingers in Emily’s hair. She then kissed and swiped her tongue along the scar on Emily’s face as she moved to her neck. She could hear Emily’s rapid breathing. It matched her own as she moved her lips along Emily’s neck. She could feel the rapid beating of Emily’s pulse beneath her lips as they enclosed over a bit of skin. Her hand slowly made its way down past Emily’s breast and along her stomach to settle between Emily’s legs.

Tara rested her forehead against Emily’s as she extended one finger between Emily’s folds. _Oh my fucking god_. She could feel the wetness inside Emily and the hardness of her clit. “You’re so wet.”

One of Emily’s hands was tangled in Tara’s hair and the other one gripped the bed sheets as Tara began to move her finger. Sometimes in a circle and sometimes stroking up and down the length of it. Emily’s eyes were closed and her mouth was open as she took in short gasps of air. As Tara added another finger and continued to rub along her clitoris Emily could feel the pleasure and pressure intensify. Her hips began to move to try and increase the contact. “Please…don’t…stop.” Emily moaned.

“I won’t. You feel so good.” Tara kissed along Emily’s jaw. “Do you want me to go inside?” The slight movement of Emily’s hips was moving the leg that Tara was straddling increasing the pressure against her own clit making it throb.

“Oh…god…yes.” Tara’s touch felt so good. “I want…you inside me.” Emily sucked her lower lip into her mouth and force air in rapidly through her nose.

Slowly Tara moved her hand down and with one finger she carefully slid into Emily’s opening. Here she was warm, very wet and tight. “Are you okay baby?” When she saw Emily’s nod she slowly started to move her finger inside of her. Tara’s leaned down close to Emily’s ear. “I love you and I’m going to enjoy watching you come.” Tara moved her thumb so it would massage Emily’s clit as she gently thrusted inside of her. She smiled at Emily’s increased breathing rate and soft moans. _I love the noises that she is making._

“Ah fuck.” Emily closed her eyes and tilted her head back further into the pillow, exposing more of her neck. She felt Tara take advantage of it and kiss along her neck. The combination of the kisses, the finger inside her and the one riding her clit made everything so much more intense and Emily felt herself getting closer. “Oh god…Tara that…that feels really good.”

“Oh yes…yes it does honey.” Tara was slowly moving her hips along with the movement of Emily’s thigh. Touching Emily and hearing her moans excited her. She could tell how turned on she was by the wetness she left as she moved against Emily’s leg and the pressure building inside her. It wouldn’t take much and she would come too. Tara gazed down at Emily who still had her eyes tightly closed. “Sweetheart…Emily…open your eyes for me babe. Look at me.” She waited as Emily turned her head. Intense green eyes looked back at her. “Keep looking at me…can you keep looking at me? I want to look into your eyes as you come.”

Emily tried to keep her eyes open as Tara moved faster inside her and against her leg. She tried to lift her leg up more to increase the pressure for Tara as Tara rocked her hips against her. The pressure between her legs increased till suddenly she was shuddering uncontrollably. “T…Tara…oh god, oh my god.” Emily cried out. She was able to maintain eye contact with Tara when the first orgasm came over her. By the second one she had her face buried in Tara’s neck, desperately holding onto her as she shook against Tara.

Tara had a cocky grin on her face as Emily came the first time, calling out her name and out to god. She loved how Emily’s face contorted with pleasure and how Emily did her best to maintain eye contact. “Oh god Emily, I love you…Jesus…oh…oh Em.” Tara jerked against Emily as she came. She had still been inside Emily and was able to bring her to another orgasm just on the edge of her own. She slumped down tiredly against Emily as she tried to catch her breath. She groaned as she continued to twitch from the contractions her body was still doing.

Emily’s hands dropped to her sides when the pulsing of her second orgasm had faded away. _Oh my god_. She reached up and moved her sweaty hair out of her face. Tara’s face was pressed against her breasts and she wrapped her arms lightly around her. “Tara?”

“Mm Hmm.” Came the muffled reply.

Emily tried to look down to see Tara’s face. “Are you okay?”

Tara lifted her face from Emily’s chest. “I’m fanfuckingtastic Em. “ Tara gave Emily a lopsided smile.

Emily smiled back. “Did you…?” Emily thought Tara orgasmed too.

“Yeah, when you did the second time.”

“I thought so but wasn’t sure…I was kind of preoccupied at the time.”

“Were you now?” Tara laughed then turned serious. “Are you okay? Was it good for you?”

Emily reached up and touched Tara’s cheek. “Yes, very much so. It was intense and amazing.”

“Good, I’m so glad. I wanted it to be good for you.” Tara leaned into the hand that touched her face.

“Now it’s my turn to touch you and make it good for you.”

Tara kissed the palm of Emily’s hand. “It was already good for me and I would love for you to touch me some more but can we wait just a little bit. I’m afraid I’m a little worn out.” Tara was happy and content. “I’m sorry, I’m about to fall asleep on you here.” It didn’t help that she had woken up early and by the sounds of it the rain was still coming down which only added to her drowsiness.

“Sure hon, whatever you need.” Emily stroked Tara’s arm. She felt like she could easily fall asleep as well.

“What I need…” Tara moved off Emily and more to her side of the bed. “Is to hold you right now.” She opened her arms so Emily could move into them. “Let’s try and get some sleep for a little while.” She kissed the top of Emily’s head and made sure the covers were over them. “I love you.”

Emily snuggled up against Tara’s breast. “I love you too.” She said it so quietly that she didn’t know if Tara heard it. Soon she was following her lover into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this updated last week but I got busy and didn't have much time for writing. Better late then never. :)

 

Tara woke up to her face pressed against Emily’s back. Emily was lying face down on the bed with the covers down around her waist. It was morning. A small amount of light shown through the window. Tara moved till she was leaning up on her elbow and was able to get a good look at Emily’s back. The first thing she really noticed was how muscular her back was. Emily had definitely worked out prior to everything going to hell. The scars on her back were of various severity and lengths. Some were thin white lines, barely noticeable. Others were somewhat raised and puckered, or indented, like the skin had been stretched.

Tara reached up and tenderly started tracing the scars. She wanted to know what they felt like. She didn’t find them ugly, instead she thought they showed Emily’s strength. As her fingers roamed over Emily’s back the woman below her fingertips started to stir.

“Hey.” Emily said sleepily. “Good morning.”

“Yes it is.” Tara agreed as her fingers glided along a scar that looked like the letter L.

Emily sighed and relaxed as Tara touched her back. She knew that Tara was touching her scars, some she could feel a sensation from Tara’s fingers. Others she couldn’t tell if she touched them or not. There was very little sensation. Emily felt her hair being further brushed aside and Tara’s lips replaced her fingers on the scars.

“That feels nice.” Emily was enjoying the contact and she was starting to wake up more.

“You feel really nice.” Tara said between kisses. Her hand trailed down to Emily’s butt. She squeezed the left cheek. “Very nice.”

Emily laughed and moved to roll over so she could face Tara. “Looks like the storm is over.”

“I for one am glad that it stormed last night. Helped make it a nice romantic early morning.”

Emily rested her hand on Tara’s hip. “It was.” Emily moved her head closer to Tara’s and kissed her gently on the lips. “Are you still tired?” Emily asked. Her lips brushed against Tara’s cheek.

“No, you?” Tara tilted her head back as Emily’s lips moved along her neck.

“I’m awake.” Emily said close to Tara’s ear before she bit down lightly onto Tara’s earlobe.

“Oh honey.” Tara’s grip tightened on Emily’s waist. “That feels really good.”

Emily pulled back and looked into Tara’s face. “Can we continue what we started this morning?”

_Oh god yes_. “Do you have to be at work soon?”

Emily looked over towards the clock. “We have time. That is as long as there isn’t an emergency.” She wasn’t ashamed of being with Tara but it would be a little embarrassing to be caught naked in bed having sex. Emily hoped no one needed anything for at least the next two hours.

Tara smiled. “I would love it if we picked up where we left off.”

“Me too.” Emily cupped Tara’s cheek as she leaned in for a kiss.

They shared soft lazy kisses for several minutes before Emily reached between their bodies and took possession of one of Tara’s breasts, squeezing it gently. As she brushed a thumb over her nipple Tara groaned and shuddered. Emily liked making Tara moan and she tried to get the same reaction a couple more times as she continued to touch her. Then Emily moved lower down the bed and took her mouth to Tara’s breast.

Emily loved Tara’s reaction to her touch. The moans and gasps from Tara excited her as her tongue moved along her breasts. She didn’t know exactly what Tara liked so she tried several different movements with her tongue and lips to see what produced the biggest reaction and she did them more frequently.

Emily nudged Tara onto her back and she positioned herself on top of Tara, between her legs and focused on the other breast. Tara’s fingers were in her hair holding her close.

“Yeah, just like that Em.” Tara’s breathing was coming faster and faster. She gasped as Emily bit on her nipple a little too hard. “Easy baby.”

“Shit, I’m sorry I hurt you.” Emily kissed the nipple before she lifted her head to look at Tara. Her face contrite. “I got a little carried away and I’m not exactly sure how hard or soft to do this.”

“It’s okay, you’re doing great. I love what you’re doing and I want you to continue.”

“Are you sure?” Emily asked. She didn’t want to cause any further pain.

Tara smiled reassuringly at Emily and stroked her cheek. “Yes, I’m sure. It surprised me is all. Please don’t stop.” Tara closed her eyes as Emily’s hand, tongue and lips moved back onto her breasts. Emily was being gentler.

One of Emily’s hands remained on Tara’s breast as she kissed down Tara’s body till she got to her bellybutton. She licked and circled the bellybutton and dipped her tongue inside the little indention. At the same time Emily’s other hand roamed up and down the outside and inside of Tara’s leg, noting the areas that seemed to be the most sensitive by the little jerking movements and by Tara’s sharp intake of breath.

Tara lifted her upper body slightly off the bed so she could see Emily better. She grabbed Emily’s hand that was on her hip. “Please Emily, I need you back up here. I need you to kiss me…I just need you closer.”

Emily moved back so she was face to face with Tara. She flipped her hair over her shoulder so it was out of the way as she returned to kissing Tara.

Breaking the kiss Tara took a hold of Emily’s hand and relocated it down between her legs. “Please.”

Emily looked into Tara’s eyes as she slipped two fingers inside to explore this part of Tara. She was warm, slick and hard. Tara’s dark brown eyes locked with Emily’s. She could feel Tara’s warm, quickening breath against her face as she rubbed her finger against Tara’s clit.

“Oh god Emily.” Tara grabbed the back of Emily’s head and pressed her lips roughly against the other woman’s as her insistent tongue found its way into and explored Emily’s mouth and tongue. Her free hand moved between their bodies till she could grasp Emily’s breast. After several moments of exploring Emily’s mouth she took a handful of hair and pulled Emily’s head back so she would have access to her neck. Swirling her tongue along her neck, nipping it in places she made it up to Emily’s ear and ran her tongue on the outside of her earlobe. Tara smiled at the sharp intake of breath. “I can tell that you like that.” She gasped into Emily’s ear. She could feel her impending orgasm getting closer.

“I like all of it…how you sound…how you feel.” Emily groaned before returning to kissing Tara. She pulled back and to look into Tara’s eyes. Tara was breathing heavy through slightly parted lips. She was getting close and Emily wanted to watch her as she came. Emily didn’t have long to wait and soon Tara was shuddering against her and crying out. Emily kissed along her face till the orgasm seemed to be fading, then Emily felt her way down. Using one finger Emily entered her and began slowly plunging her finger inside of Tara.

“Oh…fuck…oh…oh…uggh” Tara thrusted back against Emily’s hand. Her thumb brushed against Emily’s nipple in time with the thrusts. There was a pause as Emily added another finger. “Oh god.” Emily’s hand moved faster in and out of her. Tara brought one her legs up over Emily’s hip. “Oh Emily…baby…”

“Tara, you feel amazing. You’re so beautiful.” Emily whispered. She was fascinated by the expressions that came over Tara’s face and how it felt to be inside her, giving her pleasure.

Tara started jerking uncontrollably against Emily. “Oh…I’m coming…honey…god…oh god.”

Emily tried to hold on as Tara shook against her. Tara’s boobs were bouncing around a great deal. She felt Tara gush wetly against her hand and tighten rhythmically against her fingers. “Oh my god.” Emily was surprised at how wet Tara had suddenly become. Looking at Tara face Emily could see a far off look to Tara’s eyes as she stared at the ceiling. As quickly as the shaking started it stopped and Tara’s body relaxed. Emily could still feel small twitches against her fingers. She slowly pulled out and watched Tara’s face. Her chest was moving rapidly up and down.

Tara licked her lips and blinked. Her eyes focused on Emily who was looking at her with a look of concern on her face. Tara started laughing. She felt amazing.

“Are you okay? You looked…gone there for a minute.”

A lazy smile appeared on Tara’s face. “Yeah, I’m good. It’s all good.” Tara wrapped her arms around Emily’s back and squeezed. “That was pretty intense.” She moved Emily’s hair out of her face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Emily slowly moved off of Tara and onto her side. She gathered up Tara into her arms and held her close. She took a deep breath and tried to slow her own breathing down and rapidly beating heart down. Both she and Tara were slightly sweaty and warm but it felt good to be so close. “I’m good as long as you are good.”

“I am.” Tara turned her head and kissed Emily’s chest before snuggling back up against her. Coming felt great but cuddling next to Emily afterwards felt even better. Tara enjoyed being close to Emily and the way Emily stroked her fingers up and down her lower back. “Do we have to get out of bed right away?” _I could stay here forever._

Emily looked at the clock. “No, we have a little over an hour. Want to sleep more?”

Tara tilted her head back so she was able to reach Emily’s lips. She kissed her slowly and then moved her hand down to press it between Emily’s legs. “No, not sleep gorgeous. I want to make love with you for the next hour till it’s absolutely necessary for us to get up.”

Emily’s hand tightened on Tara’s waist and she took a deep breath. She bit down on her lip and groaned as Tara moved her hand, rubbing it up against her. “Sounds like a great idea to me.”

Tara smiled. “Glad you think so too.”

 

“Looks pretty wet out there.” Tara stood at the open front door to the infirmary. It had stopped raining during the morning and there were puddles all over the street and the ground was saturated. The sky was cloudy but it didn’t look like it was going to rain again any time soon. Tara shut the door and frowned. “I should probably head to the house and find out if Abraham wants to continue work on the wall today.” She leaned against the island counter and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I would much rather spend the day with you.”

Emily stood in front of Tara and took her hands in hers. “I wish you could stay too. I really do.”

They had spent about forty-five minutes in bed then moved to the shower intending on getting cleaned up and ready for their day. Tara had other plans and Emily found herself pushed up against the shower wall with Tara down on her knees and her face between her legs. As she was coming her legs ended up shaking so badly she couldn’t remain standing and she slumped down into the tub and into Tara’s waiting arms.

They both eventually got up and got their hair and body washed off. Being in the shower with Tara made Emily feel slightly vulnerable. While in bed her body was either somewhat hid by the covers or in shadows. In the shower, during the day, everything was exposed. It didn’t seem to bother Tara in the least but Emily was still self-conscious. However, the additional light let Emily see all of Tara and she was gorgeous.

“If I do have to work today would it be okay to come back tonight?” Tara really wanted to be able to see Emily later. _I don’t really want to leave but if there is work today Abraham will pitch a royal hissy fit if I don’t show._

“Of course.” Emily wrapped her arms around Tara. She didn’t want her to leave but was glad that she wanted to come back later and felt reassured as Tara hugged her back. She suddenly felt like crying. _What the hell?_ She took a few deep breaths to try and get her emotions under control and remembered that her period should be started soon. _That is probably why I feel like crying_. “I would like you to come back later.”

“I will be back.” Tara kissed Emily’s forehead then kissed her lips. With one final squeeze she then reluctantly moved away from Emily and walked to the door. Tara turned to face Emily. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” Emily said as Tara walked out the door. Emily looked around the empty infirmary. _Now what?_

 

It was quiet on the street as Tara made her way back to the house she shared with her friends. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked. Leaving Emily had been hard and she had wished she had told her she loved her before she left or even stayed to have breakfast. She felt like she was rushing away. She wasn’t going to just fuck her and forget her. _It wasn’t a wham bam thank you ma’am kind of thing. Far from it._ Not when she was in love with her and all she wanted to do was spend more time with her. They all had their responsibilities though and if there was work to be done on the wall today she was expected to be there. She was already missing Emily.

 

Carol was pulling out of the oven a casserole dish of baked oatmeal when Tara came through the door. She sat the dish on the counter. Carol raised a single eyebrow and a small smile appeared on her face. “Since your bed was empty and it didn’t appear to be slept in I take it you stayed at the infirmary last night?”

Tara sat down on one of the stools at the island counter. “Yes.” Tara picked up one of the spoons that was on the counter and began twirling it with her fingers. “Eugene tell you I went there after work?”

“Yes, then he quoted some poetry that was written by Sappho before he told me Emily was your girlfriend.”

Tara rolled her eyes. “Of course he would have read the poetry. He reads everything.” Tara leaned her folded arms onto the counter. “Where is Daryl?” Tara noticed that he wasn’t on the couch.

“I he went to dinner at Aaron and Eric’s house. They found some more motorcycle parts for him to tinker with. He either worked on it all night or he’s sleeping on their couch.” Carol got some plates down. “Oatmeal?”

“Yes, thanks.” Tara took the offered plate. “So anyone else up besides you?”

“Maggie was up a little bit ago. I don’t think she is feeling well and Abraham is out looking at the construction site. I haven’t seen anyone else.” Carol began eating some of the oatmeal. “So, you and Emily huh? You think you can trust her?”

Tara’s forehead furrowed as she stared at Carol. “I do trust her.”

Carol shook her head and shrugged. “What do you really know about her?”

“I know quite a bit. Why are you asking these questions? You don’t trust her?”

“I trust our group.” Carol said. “The other people here, not so much just yet.”

Tara put her spoon down. “The people from here, they’re a part of our group now, just as we are Alexandrians now.” Tara’s eyes narrowed. “If you don’t trust them how can you trust me? I mean I was part of Brian’s or actually Phillip’s the crazy ass Governor’s plan to take over the prison. Yet you have accepted me as part of the group.”

“You have proven yourself time and again.”

“So has Emily. She saved us from the walkers and the wolves. She has done supply runs and has helped treat our people. She has been out there, she knows what it is like. The other people here have worked their asses off to make this place better. We are all working together on that. You know, we were all strangers at one time.”

Carol took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to piss you off. You trust her and I trust you, so we are good. I just want you to be careful okay?”

Tara nodded. “I am, she won’t do anything to hurt me or any of us.” She continued to eat her oatmeal.

Tara didn’t know exactly what happened to make Carol so cynical. She knew Carol had been with Rick’s group at one time and then left only to then reappear at Terminus. She saved all their asses that day. Tara knew that there were still bad people in the world, but one thing she knew for sure was that Emily wasn’t one of them.

“That is really not what I mean. Protect your heart. Those we care about have a way of dying and leaving us heartbroken.”

“My heart has been broke several times Carol.” _The mother I never knew, my dad, sister, niece, Alisha and Noah._ “I’ve known loss before and I still choose to care. If we don’t have love and a sense of belonging what are we trying to survive for?”

Carol chuckled, she hadn’t meant for the conversation to be this serious. “True. I guess I’m just being a bitch because Eugene said all the hot women were either taken or gay. I think that set me off a little bit. Like am I really that over the hill?”

“No, you’re not over the hill.” Tara shook her head. “Don’t pay attention to what he said. You’re completely hot.”

“That is sweet of you to say.” Carol smiled. “Did I ever tell you the story of when we were living at the prison and one of the inmates that had been living there thought I was a lesbian?”

 

Emily sat trying to read one of the medical textbooks and tried not to think too much about Tara. Problem was she was thinking about her all of the time and she wasn’t getting much reading done, but rather thinking about everything that had happened since being woken up by the storm. Those thoughts were very distracting. Since it was around noon she figured that Tara must have had to work today otherwise Emily thought she would have been back by now. She missed her a lot and couldn’t wait to see her again.

Emily looked up as the door to the infirmary opened. She was hoping that it was Tara, but it was Maggie and Glenn instead. Emily closed the book that she had been attempting to read.

“Hello Maggie, Glenn. Can I help you with anything?” Emily rose from the chair and sat the book down on the desk.

Maggie looked at Glenn who nodded for Maggie to go ahead. Maggie faced back towards Emily. “I’m pregnant.”

“Okay. Go ahead and have a seat.” Emily grabbed the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

“I’ve taken two pregnancy tests and they are both positive.” Maggie said. “I’m also having some vomiting and nausea.”

“When did your last period end?” Emily asked while she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Maggie’s arm.

“About seven weeks ago.” Maggie replied.

Emily got a complete set of vitals from Maggie, checked her weight and listened to her heart and lungs. “So, what do you want to do about the pregnancy?”

Glenn took a hold of Maggie’s hand. “We have decided to keep it.”

Emily smiled. “First let me say congratulations. Second I need a complete medical history from the both of you.” Emily stood up and walked to one of the cabinets and took out a bottle. “Prenatal vitamins.” Emily then took out a file from a filing cabinet. “Now normally we would run a bunch of tests, but we don’t have a lab per se but we will do what we can. Women have been having babies for thousands of years before modern medicine.” She made a mental note to talk to Rick and Eugene about getting a lab set up.

Emily got Glenn and Maggie’s medical history and asked Maggie to for sure come back within a month to be checked again or come back if there appeared to be a problem. Emily had experience delivering baby animals but never a human baby so she set about to do some research and she would confer with Denise when she came in. She was going to do everything she could to make sure Maggie and Glenn had a healthy baby. Which also meant that they needed to do a supply run to a hospital to get some equipment, equipment that would be nice to have on hand in case more couples started to have babies. The new project kept her mind off of Tara…but not completely.


	11. Chapter 11

Tara looked up and smiled as Emily started walking towards her but the smile slipped from her face when she saw that Emily was carrying all of her weapons. “What is going on Em?”

“Daryl, Aaron, Glenn, Sasha, Rick and I are going out on a supply run.”

“To where?” Tara had been out working with Abraham and the crew since after breakfast. It had been muddy out but they continued on putting up new walls. Mud coated her boots and the lower edges of her jeans.

“We are driving into a town called Morrison. There is a small hospital there that might have some of the medical and lab equipment we are looking for.”

Tara put her hands on her hips. “Might?”

“We don’t know if there is anything left at the hospital. Aaron said that they hadn’t gone there before but that doesn’t mean another group hasn’t.”

“Why do you have to go?” Tara knew that Emily was a capable fighter but that didn’t mean she liked the idea of Emily being outside the safety of Alexandria’s walls.

Emily stepped forward so she was closer to Tara. She placed the palm of her right hand against Tara’s cheek. “I need to get out of here for a while. Do something besides staring at the same four walls all day. Denise can’t fight if there is trouble and Eugene wouldn’t be much help either. I know what some of the equipment we need is and Eugene has given me a wish list for things that he wants.”

“Yeah he wanted to create a lab.” Tara exhaled and looked up into Emily’s green eyes. She didn’t hid the concern expression on her face. “Promise me that you will be safe.”

Emily leaned her forehead against Tara’s. “I will do what I can to make sure I’m safe, as well as the others.” She didn’t want to worry Tara but when Glenn asked her to go she jumped at the chance.

Dark brown eyes stared into Emily’s. “I love you.”

Those words made Emily’s heart ache and she trembled slightly as she kissed Tara and then pulled her into a tight hug. “We will be back as soon as we can. I will come find you.”

“You do that and if you don’t I will come hunt you down.” Tara tried to smile but it came out crooked.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay.” Emily kissed Tara again and quickly walked away. She had to make herself keep walking. The worried look that came across Tara’s face made her want to not go, but she needed to. She knew what equipment they wanted and she needed to get out and do something. Sitting in the infirmary, hours on end with nothing to do but read medical books was getting to her.

Daryl was on his motorcycle revving the engine as they were getting ready to go. Maggie stood by Glenn and they were hugging goodbye. Emily was going to ride in the pickup truck with Glenn. Sasha and Aaron were in the van waiting with Rick.

“Goodbyes are never easy.” Glenn said as he climbed behind the steering wheel of the truck.

Emily glanced his way and looked out the window. “No, they are not.” She said quietly.

As they drove outside the gates of Alexandria Glenn spoke up. “How are you and Tara doing?”

Emily turned her body so she could look at Glenn better. “Okay.” She crossed her arms and leaned back against the door.

“She can be sarcastic as hell but she is a good woman.”

“Yes, she is _._ ” _Beautiful and kind_.

“She and Maggie are pretty close.” Glenn glanced over at Emily whose green eyes stared back at him. A stoic expression was on her face. “We all are.”

The edges of Emily’s lips twitched. “Big brother Eugene already gave me a warning.” She relaxed slightly. “I know you all are really close and you have been through a lot together. I’m not going to do anything to deliberately hurt Tara.”

“I’m not trying to warn you and I know you’re not going to hurt Tara. I can see that you care about her.”

Emily took a deep breath as she looked out the windshield. “I do care about her.” She didn’t know what Tara had told her friends about them, or what Tara had shared about her feelings for her. She felt a little odd talking about Tara to Glenn but he was her friend and she wanted any issues with him or with any of Tara’s friends. “I care quite a bit.” _I’m in love with her._

“I’m glad to hear that because I know she cares a lot about you too.” Glenn glanced at Emily. “We are a family, and you’re now part of that. Okay?”

Emily nodded as a small smile appeared on her face. “Okay.” She rolled down the window a few inches to let some fresh air into the truck. “How did you and Maggie meet?”

“Carl had been accidentally shot by a friend of Maggie’s family. He was taken to Hershel’s farm for treatment. Hershel was Maggie’s dad. Remember he was a vet?”

“I remember.”

“Hershel saved Carl’s life and we went to stay at the farm.” Glenn laughed as he remembered the first few times he was around Maggie. “Maggie didn’t really like me right away. She was kind of mean to me one minute and nice to me the next. She confused the hell out of me at first. Hershel wasn’t happy about us all being at the farm and he really didn’t approve when Maggie and I appeared to be getting closer.”

Emily nodded. “But you and Maggie obviously figured things out.”

“Yes, we did and Hershel warmed up to me, warmed up to all of us. He was a really good man.”

“How did he die?” Emily asked.

Glenn told her about their experiences at Woodbury and their interaction with Phillip or as he was called, The Governor. Then what happened on the day that Hershel died.

“So Tara was part of this Governor’s group?” Emily was surprised at that information.

“Yeah she was but she couldn’t follow through with The Governor’s plan. When he threatened to kill Hershel she realized what kind of man he really was. When Hershel was killed it horrified her. She didn’t attack us and instead hid. Like Maggie, it was the worst day of her life too. She lost her sister, niece and her girlfriend.”

 _Girlfriend?_ “Tara mentioned that her sister and niece were killed by walkers.”

“She saw her sister get tore apart, her niece had already been bit by walkers when Phillip shot her.”

“What happened to Tara’s girlfriend?”

“She came into the prison coming after our people and was shot.”

“So her original group killed Maggie’s dad and your people killed her girlfriend?”

“It was a pretty awful day for everyone, no matter what side you were on.” Glenn then told Emily about how he found Tara and how it came to be that she had helped him find Maggie. That along the way was when they met Abraham, Rosita and Eugene.

Emily glanced at Glenn. “You have all been through a lot.”

“We have.” Glenn turned left and continued following Rick. “You have too.”

Emily nodded her agreement as they drove up a hill toward the hospital and into the empty parking lot. They all indeed had been through a lot and had to do some things that they never dreamed they would have to do in a million years. All in order to survive. Emily was glad that Tara hadn’t participated in the attempt to take the prison and despite her involvement was accepted in Rick’s group.

Glenn followed the other vehicles as they circled the hospital looking for walkers and points of entry. “You and Tara are getting pretty serious though right?”

“I think so.” Emily shrugged one shoulder. _We’ve had sex and she told me she loved me_. “Things have happened pretty quickly between us.”

“Maggie and I happened quickly too.” Glenn thought fondly of their first time having sex on the floor of a pharmacy. It wasn’t the least bit romantic but as he told his friend Dale at the time, he was thinking he could be dead tomorrow. So when Maggie had made the offer to have sex with him he took it. “I love her so much and I’m happy that we found each other.”

They had made a complete circle of the hospital and stopped at the front entrance of the hospital. There wasn’t any walkers around the perimeter of the hospital. Everyone exited their vehicles and grabbed their weapons and flashlights. They gathered in front of the doors.

Rick faced the group. “Alright, we all go in and clear each area as we go. Use your knives. Only use your guns if it’s absolutely necessary. We have a list of things we would like to get. Once inside let’s look for a map to the hospital so we are not running around in circles.”

Emily pulled out her machetes as Rick and Glenn made entry first into the hospital. Emily brought up the rear as they made their way through the hospital lobby.

 

Tara had been watching all afternoon for Emily’s return but the gates had remained closed. She was a hot, sweaty, muddy mess but they had made some progress on the wall and several of the new buildings. Tara was tired from not having slept through the night. _I really enjoyed the reason why though so it was worth it._ Emily did indeed leave a hickey on her neck which was partially hidden by the collar of the sleeveless flannel shirt that she wore. She was surprised that Carol or Eugene didn’t say anything, but perhaps they hadn’t seen it yet.

Tara sat on the tailgate of a truck as she took a break. The water she was drinking felt good as it went down her dry throat. She used her forearm to wipe at the sweat on her forehead but she was pretty sure all she accomplished was getting dirty all over her face.

Rosita hopped up onto the tailgate and laid her upper body down on the bed of the truck. “I’m so ready to call it a day.”

“I know me too. I just want to go take a shower, eat and cuddle with Emily.”

“Carol mentioned you came strolling in this morning. I take it then that things are going well with you and Emily?”

Tara grinned as she looked down at her friend. “They went very well this morning.”

Rosita’s eyebrows rose. “Oh really?” She smiled. “Well I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Tara moved back so she could see Rosita better and brought her bent knee up to lay on the tailgate. “I told her that I loved her last night.”

Rosita lifted her upper body up and rested on bent elbows. “Oh wow that is big. Do you really love her?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t have said it to her if I didn’t.”

“So you didn’t say it just to get her into bed?”

Tara’s eyes narrowed. “Hell no. Who does that?”

Rosita tilted her head as she looked up at Tara. “A few guys I know in the past have tried that.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, the whole ‘I love you and I want to show you how much’ thing.” Rosita sat up. “But it’s not really love, just lust.”

Tara shook her head. “Lust is not what I feel for her.” Tara gave a lopsided grin. “Though she is very sexy and beautiful I just feel this kind of connection with her. Like from the moment I met her.”

“Love at first sight.” Rosita offered as an explanation.

“Well she was fighting off wolves and walkers when I met her. She was all mysterious with the hood over her head. Completely badass and hot as hell. It was probably lust in the beginning but I cared about her from the start. I can’t explain why, I just did. Then I got to know her even more and saw how sweet, kind and gentle she is.” Tara took a deep breath. “She initiated it by the way. I wasn’t going to rush her into anything.”

“Does she feel the same way about you?”

“I told her she didn’t have to say it back to me, so I don’t know. I know she cares about me a lot. I just don’t want her to feel obligated to say or do something she doesn’t want to just because I’m the only other lesbian around.”

“Are you seriously worried that the only reason she is involved with you is because the options are limited?”

Tara shook her head no. “Not at all. She isn’t the type to do that. If she didn’t want to be with me she wouldn’t be with me. She wouldn’t have taken the time to get to know me otherwise.” _She probably would have left Alexandria by now._

“Well my friend all I can say is watch where you two have sex because Eugene likes to watch.” Rosita lost count the number of times she and Abraham were together only to turn her head and spot Eugene staring at them.

Tara laughed. “I would so kick his ass if he did that to us.” Tara looked over as the U-Haul van came speeding down the road. Daryl’s motorcycle and the pickup truck that Glenn was driving wasn’t with it. The van came to a sudden stop in front of the infirmary. “Shit.” A feeling of dread came over Tara as she hopped off the tailgate and started running towards the infirmary. Rosita followed right behind her.

Tara rushed into the infirmary to find Glenn and Aaron carrying Sasha over to exam table. Glenn was limping badly and several blood stains dotted Sasha’s shirt as Tara stood there watching Denise cut it off. There was no sign of Emily. Tara walked up to Glenn and grabbed his arm. “Where is Emily?”

“Both Emily and Daryl are still out there.” Glenn tried to take some slow even breaths. There was a dark damp spot that was slowly spreading down his leg. “We were on our way back when someone started shooting at us.”

“Rosita can you help me here?” Denise yelled as she was trying to do several things at once. “I need you to keep the pressure on her wounds.” Denise moved to a cabinet to get out some equipment she would need. “Sit down Glenn and I will be with you in a second. Tara are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?”

Tara ignored Denise. She felt her heart start to pound even faster. “Shooting? What happened to Daryl and Em? Are they okay or not?”

“I don’t know.” Glenn hobbled over to a chair and sat down. His face was pained. “I saw Daryl crash his bike. I lost control of the truck and I hit a tree. I know Emily got me out of the truck. We tried to return fire but we couldn’t see who was shooting at us. We somehow got separated and lost track of Emily and Daryl. I’m so sorry Tara.”

“Where…where is Rick? We have to go out and find them.” Tara needed to go find Emily. She needed to make sure she was safe. Tara glared at Glenn and yelled. “I can’t believe you guys just left them.” _Left her out there._

Glenn grabbed a towel and pressed it over the spot on his leg. “We had no choice. Sasha and I were both hit and they kept firing at us. We had to get out of there. Rick is now making sure the gate is secure and that everyone is on alert.”

“So he is just going to leave them out there?” Tara couldn’t believe what was happening. Not five minutes ago everything was great and now she felt her world falling apart.

Glenn looked at Tara sympathetically. “I’m sorry Tara.”

“Fuck you and Rick. There is no way I’m letting Rick leave them out there like that. We are a family and we don’t leave our people behind goddamn it.” Tara turned on her heel and stormed out the infirmary doors. She heard Glenn calling her name but she ignored it. She was off to confront Rick and she took off down the road in a run. _Please be alright Em. I don’t think I can handle losing someone else that I love._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Emily tore off a section of Daryl’s shirt and wrapped it around his head. “This will have to do for now. It’s just a graze and it’s bleeding a lot, but most head injuries do.”

Daryl reached up and touched his cloth covered forehead. If he had been driving faster or if the shooter had been a better shot he would be dead by now. “The other’s get away okay?” He asked gruffly.

“I know they got away but Glenn was shot in the leg and Sasha went down as well. Rick and Aaron were able to get them inside the van before they took off.”

The road had been tree lined. As the shooting started the pickup truck had been peppered with bullets and Glenn had lost control and they smashed into a tree. Glenn had appeared dazed as Emily grabbed him and pulled him out of the truck on the passenger side. The U-Haul van had stopped in the middle of the road and Rick, Sasha and Aaron got out. Daryl and his bike had gone off the road and was somewhere in the timber. Using the truck and van for cover they tried to return fire in order to go get Daryl but they couldn’t see their attackers who were hidden well in the trees.

The gun shots echoed and it made it difficult for Emily to hear where they were coming from. She didn’t know how bad Daryl was hurt. He had yet to come back to the road, but they needed to get him so she ran into the timber behind her. Before she disappeared into the trees she saw Sasha and Glenn go down. Torn between finding Daryl and going back to help Sasha and Glenn she stayed her course. The trees had provided her with some cover as she made her way to where she though Daryl had gone.

When she found Daryl he was slow moving and bloody. She helped him sit up with his back leaning against a tree. As she was checking to see how badly he was hurt she saw the van drive off so she knew that at least Glenn and the rest were able to head back to Alexandria. _I hope Sasha and Glenn are going to be okay._

“That leaves us with trying to figure out how to get out of here.” Daryl looked over at the motorcycle to check its condition. The engine had died when he crashed.

“Will that still run?” Emily didn’t see anything majorly wrong with it as it laid on the ground.

“Don’t know but I let me look at it quick. Whoever shot at us probably knows we didn’t leave in the van. They will come looking for us.”

“Yeah I agree with that. We will probably have company soon.” Emily looked over to where the pickup rested against a group of trees. The front end of the truck was smashed in. The bed was filled with some of the medical supplies they got from the hospital _. Guess were are shit out of luck with those supplies. Hopefully what is in back of the van is okay._ “Are you able to walk?”

“My right leg is banged up a bit as well as my shoulder but I think so.” Daryl grabbed onto Emily’s outstretched hand as he was hauled to his feet. He took a tentative step. “Hurts like a mother but I should be okay.” He hobbled over to the fallen bike and picked up his crossbow. Carefully slinging it over his shoulder he grabbed the bike and got it upright. He tried pushing in the ignition button. The bike wouldn’t start. He limped over to a fallen tree branch that still had vibrant green leaves on it and drug it over to cover the bike. With Emily’s help he covered the bike with the branch.

“We should stay off the road till we put some distance between us and this area.” Emily didn’t know if it was the wolves or some other group that declared open season on them but she didn’t feel like sticking around and finding out. The pounding in her head was getting worse and she didn’t want to have to fight right now.

Daryl nodded. “How are you doing?”

Emily shrugged slightly. “My head hurts like a bitch and I wish I didn’t get out of bed this morning.” _Tara is going to be so upset. I promised her I would be safe._

“I hear ya.” Daryl tilted his head in the direction they need to go. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Emily started walking alongside Daryl as she continued to listen for any trouble. “Any idea of how far we are away from Alexandria?”

“No, but we will just keep following highway nine two seven till we get to route six.” Daryl winced as he stepped on some uneven ground. “Rick will be coming back for us.”

“Are you sure?” Emily didn’t blame Rick for taking off earlier and leaving them there, but she didn’t know if they were now completely on their own.

Daryl thought he knew Rick pretty well by now and what he would do. They were his people. “Yeah, once he gets some reinforcements he will head back this way to try and find us.” _Take care of who was shooting at us too._

“Tara is going to want to come with him.” Emily knew she would. Part of her wanted Tara to come but the other part wanted her to stay put, to stay safe.

Daryl let out a short laugh. “Carol too.”

“Hopefully it doesn’t take too long. Denise might need some help treating Sasha and Glenn.” _I hope they are still alive and damn, I want to see Tara._

Tara found Rick talking to Carol, Abraham, Rosita and Michonne. She grabbed his arm and spun him around so he faced her. “What the hell Rick?”

With surprising gentleness he pulled his arm free from her grip. “We did what we had to do at the time Tara.”

“You are not leaving them out there.” Tara stared unflinching into Rick’s piercing blue eyes. Rosita put her hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. “I’ll go out to find them myself if I have to.”

“No, you won’t.” Rick ordered. “I have no intention of leaving them out there. Look, Glenn and Sasha were shot and I needed to get them back here so they could get some help. At the time Daryl and Emily were nowhere near the van when I had to leave. Now we are going to go out and find our people and bring them home.”

“Good. I’m going with you.” Tara placed her hands on her hips and gave him a hard look. _Don’t even argue with me buddy._

“I expected as much.” Rick almost smiled. “Get to the armory and meet us back here in fifteen minutes. We are going fully armed.”

Tara nodded and turned around and headed towards the armory. _That was easier than I thought. I hope Daryl is okay but I’m glad he is there with Emily. I’m not sure if Rick would be willing to go out looking if it had just been her. Please be okay baby._

“Are you all clear on the plan?” Rick asked and continued when he saw everyone nod. “Remember we don’t know who is friendly or not. If we come across anyone that isn’t our people we assume they are hostile and we take them out.”

Abraham shrugged. “There is always some collateral damage during a war.”

“Got it.” Carol said, understanding what needed to be done.

Rosita and Michonne nodded their understanding. Michonne knew what Rick had been saying but that didn’t mean she automatically agreed they should shoot first and ask questions later. At least not all the time. “Hopefully we can find them quickly and get back here.”

 

“Hold up, I need to rest for a minute.” Daryl leaned his back against a tree.

Emily sat down on the ground to rest. They had been walking quietly for some time still along the tree line. The highway was close enough that they would see any vehicles that would happen to drive by.

“How is your leg doing?”

“It’s been better. I landed hard on it when I wrecked my bike.”

“Do you want me to take a look at it?” Emily noticed that Daryl’s limp had become more pronounced and they had slowed their pace down a little.

“Naw, it just hurts. Nothing you can do for it.”

“Okay.” Emily brushed some loose stands of hair out of her face. She didn’t feel like arguing with him. “Let me know when you’re ready to start walking again.”

“Give me about five more minutes.”

Emily nodded as she looked around the spot that they were resting at. As they walked she kept alert to any threat, either from the living or the walking dead. As far as she could tell they hadn’t been followed. It was possible that someone could be following them quietly but giving their eagerness to start firing on them earlier she figured that they would have tried to take them out by now if they indeed had been followed.

Emily hoped that help would find them or they made it back to Alexandria soon. She just wanted to be able to hold and kiss Tara. She had been thinking about her a lot as they were making their way home. The thought of seeing her again was what kept her going. She tried to ignore the pain and fight the exhaustion she felt. She held onto the image of Tara in her mind and remembered how it felt to have her arms around her. To feel the other woman’s heart beat and to hear the sound of her voice. The faster they made it back the sooner she would get to see the woman who had her heart.

Soon it would be too dark for them to walk in the timber. The tall trees blocked most of the sunlight. If they were out on the road it would be a little brighter, but then they would be easier to spot. _We might be far enough away now that we would be safe out on the road and it would be easier to travel._

Daryl stood up straight and repositioned the strap of his crossbow. “Okay Red, let’s get going.”

Emily smiled slightly at the nickname as she got to her feet. “Do you think we are far enough away that we can take the road?”

“Yeah, let’s do that. Beats walking on this uneven ground and stepping over shit in our path.”

They walked quietly and slowly towards the road. Once they got to the edge of the asphalt they looked both ways. The road was clear as they turned towards the direction of Alexandria.

 

“I’m sure they both are fine.” Carol reassured Tara. “Daryl really knows how to take care of himself out here and I’m sure your Emily does too.” _That is if he wasn’t hurt seriously in the crash._ _We know Emily was okay at one point. We have no idea how Daryl was since no one saw him._

Carol was a little angry with Rick for returning to Alexandria without Daryl and Emily. She understood that Sasha was in serious condition which was one of the reasons why she hoped they found Emily safe and unharmed. They needed her to help save Sasha’s life in case Denise couldn’t handle it. The other reason was that if anything happened to Emily she knew how it would affect the young woman sitting next to her.

_My Emily. I like the sound of that_. Tara shifted in her seat in order to look at Carol who was sitting beside her in the extended cab of the pickup truck. Abraham and Rosita were in a van behind them. She gave Carol a small smile. “I hope so. I would hate for anything to happen to either one of them.”

Tara couldn’t believe that it had only been around twelve hours before that she and Emily were together making love. That the last time they had talked had been about eight hours ago. Now she didn’t even know if the woman that she loved was alive or dead for sure. She was glad that she had told Emily that she loved her. If anything did happen to Emily, which would break her heart, at least she wouldn’t regret not telling her how she felt about her _. I hope I get many more chances to say it and show it._

Carol’s jaw clenched. “If anything happens to them I will hunt whoever did it down and make them pay. Nobody messes with my family.”

Tara saw the dangerous glint in Carol’s eye. “I don’t doubt you would.”

 

Emily shoved the tip of her machete up underneath the chin of a female walker which caused the dead thing to stop moving. She quickly pushed back on its head as she pulled her blade out. It dropped to the ground. There were two more remaining that needed to be contended with and both were heading to Daryl.

Minutes ago the group of walkers had made their way through the timber out onto the road in front of them. Once they caught a whiff of Daryl and Emily they started towards them. With Daryl’s leg injured they couldn’t out run them and their only option was to fight.

Emily was grateful that they were so slow otherwise they would be in big trouble. She had thrown her knife at the head of the one that was in the lead. With her machetes she was able to behead two of them as they came at her. Daryl was able to shoot twice, hitting one through the eye and another through the forehead with his arrows. He then bashed the skull in of a walker with his crossbow before he could reload it. He was currently struggling with one of the two remaining walkers as he used the crossbow to hold the walker back. Emily quickly ran up behind the walker closing in on Daryl. She took off a part of its head, enough to stop it, and quickly moved over to Daryl. She kicked the walker out of the way. It fell back on the ground and before it could get back up Emily brought one of her machetes down and cut its head clean off.

Daryl stumbled as he looked around and saw that all the walkers had been stopped. He dropped to the ground, too weak to stand.

“You hanging in there Daryl?” Emily dropped her machetes and joined Daryl in the middle of the road.

“Yeah, thanks Red.” He reached up and held his shoulder. “I really feel like shit now.”

“I know what you mean.” Emily took several gulps of air. If there had been more walkers in the group they may have been in trouble. “We might have to find a place to hold up for the night. Get some rest and start back up in the morning.”

Daryl wiped the hair out of his vision. “We might need to head back to that abandoned car we saw about a few miles back. I don’t think there is going to be much else all the way out here.”

Emily rubbed her temples. She just wanted to rest but she knew they had to keep moving and find some shelter. “Yeah, that is probably going to be the only option for tonight.”

They had checked the car as they walked by. It had been thankfully empty of the dead. There hadn’t been anything useful in it but it would keep them safe during the night.

Emily saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked down the road to the truck coming over the hill towards them. She recognized the truck. “Fuck the car. I think the calvary just arrived.”

Daryl snorted and shook his head. “About time.”

Emily slowly stood and picked up her machetes. She put them in their harness and then held out a hand for Daryl. “Better late than never.”

 

Rick spotted two figures sitting in the middle of the road in a circle of walkers. “Looks like that is them up ahead.” Rick said as he pressed harder down on the accelerator. He had been hoping to find them somewhere along the road between where the shooting took place and Alexandria.

“Oh thank god.” Tara looked around Rick’s seat and out the windshield. She turned and smiled at Carol who had a similar smile on her face.

 

Tara was out the door and running towards Emily even before the truck came to a complete stop. Much to Rick’s displeasure. She heard him say “Dammit Tara.” She ignored him. She was too happy to see both Emily and Daryl to pay any attention to him.

Emily smiled with relief at seeing Tara. She wasn’t quite ready for the impact of Tara’s body against her own as the other woman grabbed her in a fierce hug. Tara’s lips smashed against her own and it about knocked her over but she managed to stay on her feet. She returned the kiss and hug with matching intensity.

“I knew you were too tough that a little accident wouldn’t hurt you.” Carol said as she hugged Daryl.

Daryl relaxed into the hug. “Not too much anyway.”

Rick and Michonne watched the reunion of Tara and Emily as well as Carol and Daryl hugging each other. Based on the bodies of the walkers that surrounded the two they missed all the action.

“Damn, too bad we were not here earlier. Looks like you had a little fun.” Abraham stood with a rifle against his shoulder.

“Yeah, we could have used your help about fifteen minutes ago.” Daryl said. “Glad you’re finally here though.” He held onto Carol as he started limping towards the truck.

“I’m so glad to see you.” Emily held onto Tara’s face after the kiss ended.

“Me too Em, me too.” Tara’s eyes travelled down Emily’s body. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“I have a headache but other than that no. Daryl is having a rough time though.”

“Come on you two. Let’s get out of here.” Rick called over to them. He wanted to get back to Alexandria. Avoid a confrontation with their unknown assailants if they could.

Tara wrapped her arm around Emily’s waist as they walked back towards the pickup and van. Carol had helped Daryl get in the back seat of the pickup as Tara led Emily towards the van. Rosita held the door open and patted Tara on the back as they got into the back of the van.

“How are Sasha and Glenn?” Emily asked. She leaned her head back against the wall of the van and stretched her legs out in front of her.

“I’m not sure.” Tara shrugged sheepishly. “I kind of blew up at Glenn when I found out they had left you. I was so pissed off. Denise was working on Sasha when I left to find Rick.” Tara handed Emily a bottle of water. “I’ll need to apologize to him…I was just so worried about you.”

Emily took a big drink of the water. “I’ll need to check and see what I can do to help when we get back.” Emily screwed the cap back on the bottle of water and set it aside. She let out a sigh as she looked at Tara, she smiled gratefully. She was so happy to see Tara and opened her arms, hoping that Tara understood what she needed. Tara moved into them immediately. “I would much rather spend the rest of the evening holding you like this though.” She kissed Tara’s temple.

Tara buried her face into Emily’s neck and held onto her tightly. “I know. I don’t want to let you go.” She wanted to get Emily home, get her checked out by Denise and then take her upstairs to Emily’s bedroom. She knew that Emily, who appeared to be okay thankfully, would need to check on Sasha and Glenn when they got back. She enjoyed being in her arms now. _She is here and alive_. _Everything is going to be okay._ Tara relaxed for the first time since Emily left that morning.

“Will you stay at the infirmary tonight? Even if I don’t get a chance to get upstairs and sleep I would feel better knowing you are there.”

Tara leaned back up so she could see Emily’s eyes. “Of course.” She reached up and cupped Emily’s face. “Do what you need to do and I will be there for you when you get done.”

Emily closed her eyes and leaned her face into Tara’s palm. “Thank you.” She said quietly. “And thank you for coming to get us.”

“I love you.” Tara leaned her forehead against Emily’s. “There was no way I was going to leave you out there.”

Emily picked up Tara’s hand and placed it on her chest and over her heart. “I love you too Tara. I’m sorry I didn’t say it last night, but I’m glad I get a chance to tell you now.”

_She loves me too._ Tara’s response was to place several kisses all over Emily’s face. She laughed with Emily giggle. With a final kiss to Emily’s lips she put her head back on Emily’s shoulder where it stayed all the way back to Alexandria.


	13. Chapter 13

Once securely behind the gates of Alexandria they drove straight to the infirmary. Tara and Emily hurried up inside while Carol and Rick helped a protesting Daryl inside.

“I’m fine, I don’t need to be checked out.” Daryl tried to brush both Carol and Rick off of him.

“You are going in there and getting checked out, even if I have to handcuff you to the bed.” Rick threatened as he tightened his grip around Daryl and pulled him towards the door. “We don’t have time for this Daryl.”

Carol patted Daryl on the shoulder. “Come on, the sooner you get that head of yours checked out the sooner you can get out of there.”

“Oh alright, Jesus. I’ll go.”

“How are Sasha and Glenn?” Emily asked once they came inside. Glenn was lying in bed. Maggie was sitting in a chair next to him. He gave her a thumbs up. Sasha laid on the exam table, hooked up to the heart monitor. Her eyes were closed and her color didn’t look good.

Denise pushed her glasses up and closed the file she was holding before moving over to Daryl. “Glenn is fine. A bullet just grazed his leg and I’m having him stay here tonight so we can monitor his wound.” She looked at Sasha and frowned. “Sasha is stable for now. She did lose a lot of blood. One bullet entered near her right shoulder. That was a through and through and I was able to stitch it up. Another entered her abdomen.” She licked her lips nervously. “It’s still in her.” She took a deep breath and shook her head sadly. “I don’t know what I’m doing with that one. I’m sorry.”

Emily reached up and squeezed her shoulder. “It’s alright, together we can try.” She inhaled deeply in order to calm and center herself. It helped her to collect her thoughts. “Did we put the portable x-ray machine in the van?” She needed to be able to see the location of the bullet and if it fragmented. A CT scan with contrast dye would be the imaging of choice but they didn’t have that. They had picked up a portable x-ray machine at the hospital that would at least give her an idea of where she was going.

“No, that was in the truck.” Daryl said from his position on the third bed in the room.

“Shit.” Emily ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay, we are going to have to open her up and do it the old fashion way.” Emily started giving orders to everyone in the room on what she was going to need.

Denise, Tara, Rosita and Carol stayed to help while Rick and Abraham slipped out of the infirmary. Where they were headed Emily didn’t know. They passed Eugene as he came inside. Emily directed him over to help Maggie as she took over patched Daryl up. Emily then had him go find Martin, an original Alexandrian who had the same blood type as Sasha.

 

Sasha was sedated as much as they were capable of doing. Emily had what equipment they had in front of her that she would use to get the bullet out. She cleaned the area where she was going to make the incision as best as she could. The infirmary wasn’t exactly a sterile environment. Before she made her cut she glanced up and met Tara’s brown eyes.

Tara nodded and smiled. “You got this.”

Emily nodded in reply. _I hope so. I’ve never done this on a human before_. She returned her attention to Sasha’s exposed abdomen. After taking a deep breath she made her cut.

 

The bullet that Emily had taken out of Sasha had looked intact. Fortunately it didn’t fracture upon impact and while there could still be some complications Sasha was now more or less resting comfortably. If Sasha was in a proper hospital Emily would say that her chances of recovery were excellent, but here in the infirmary, without the proper equipment and drugs, she wasn’t sure. Right now the most important thing that she could do would keep Sasha comfortable and free from infection.

Emily had been monitoring Sasha for the last few hours and she was taking another set of vitals when Tara walked up and put her hand on her upper back.

“How is she doing?”

“She is sleeping and her vitals are pretty good considering everything.” Emily hung the stethoscope around her neck and wrote the information down on a piece of paper.

“Okay then, you’re done for the day.” Tara removed the stethoscope from around Emily’s neck and put it on the table next to the bed.

Emily shook her head. “I should stay here and monitor how Sasha is doing…”

“No, you need to get some rest or have you forgotten you were hurt too?”

“I haven’t forgotten but…” Emily stopped speaking when Tara interrupted her again.

“Denise has this covered and if she needs you she can always come upstairs and get you.” Tara’s eyebrows rose in challenge. “Tell me that you’re not exhausted and it hurts to move.” Tara had watched Emily yawn several times and shuffle around the infirmary for the last hour. Emily’s body movements looked slow and painful. “You know you can’t.”

Emily’s shoulders slumped and she dropped the piece of paper and pen on the table next to the stethoscope. “You’re right, I can’t tell you that I’m not, but all of us are tired.”

“Yes, we are but everyone that was attacked today, Sasha, Glenn and Daryl, they are getting some sleep. It’s been a long day and I’m ready to get some sleep. I want you to come with me.” Tara took Emily’s hand and turned to Denise to get her help in convincing Emily to go to bed. “Tell her that it’s okay to get some rest.”

Denise didn’t want to get involved but she knew that Emily needed to take some time and get some rest. It had indeed been a long day. “Emily go get some sleep. I took a nap earlier and I’ll be here. Like Tara said, if I need you I will come up and get you.”

Emily rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand and nodded. “Okay I’m going.” Still holding Tara’s hand she walked over to the medication cabinet. Letting go of the other woman’s hand she got out some pain medication. She swallowed the pills without water.

Denise walked over to Emily and handed her a granola bar. “I haven’t seen you eat anything since you all came back today. You must be starving.”

“I was kind of too busy to eat.” Emily held up the granola bar. “Thanks.”

“Come on, it’s time to get you into bed.” Tara tugged on Emily’s hand and smiled in victory as Emily allowed herself to be led upstairs and to the bedroom.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed and finished her granola bar while Tara got into the top drawer of the dresser. Pulling out some pajamas she walked back over to Emily and knelt down in front of her and began untying her boots.

“You don’t have to do that.” Emily said after quickly swallowing the last of the granola bar.

“I know I don’t but with all the moaning and groaning you did coming up the stairs I figured I’d help you out a little bit.” Tara smirked as she pulled of Emily’s boots and socks. She set them aside before standing up. “Okay, now your shirt.” Tara reached down and grabbed the helm of Emily’s shirt and pulled it up over her head. Tossing it aside she took both of Emily’s hands and helped her stand up. She then reached around to unhook Emily’s bra.

Emily gave Tara an amused smile. “Do you intend to completely undress me?”

Tara pulled the straps of the bra down Emily’s shoulders. “Yes.” She smiled crookedly at Emily. “Do you mind?”

“No, I kind of like it.” Emily swallowed as Tara gazed at her bare breasts before grabbing a tank top and sliding it over her head. “Do I get to do the same for you?”

“I would really like that, but not tonight.” Tara unbuttoned Emily’s jeans and slid them down her legs. “Let me take care of you tonight.” Once Tara got Emily’s jeans off she pulled the covers back.

Emily got in bed and leaned back against the pillows. Her heart sped up as she watched Tara undress and put on a night shirt. She knew that they wouldn’t be doing anything tonight. She was excited from seeing a naked Tara but was too wiped out to do anything but admire the other woman’s body.

Tara got in bed and immediately moved closer to Emily. She rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. She laid there for several moments, just listening to the sound of Emily’s heartbeat. It had been a long, emotion filled day and Tara was glad that it ended with the woman that she loved lying in her arms.

“It really scared me today when Rick came back without you.” Tara admitted as she lightly stroked Emily’s side with her fingertips.

“I’m sorry Tara. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Emily tightened her arm that was around Tara’s back, pulling her closer. “I’m okay, and we are okay right?”

“Of course we are. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Emily hated that she had made Tara worry and she wanted to reassure her. “I’m not going anywhere, not if I can help it.”

“I know and I’m not either.” Tara rubbed her face against Emily’s shoulder. They were both alive and with each other. That was everything to Tara right now. The fear was still there because now they had to face a new threat to the peaceful existence that they were trying to build in Alexandria. “I just wish we knew who it was that attacked you and why.”

Emily shrugged slightly. “We are not the only group trying to survive.” She reached up and started stroking Tara’s hair and yawned before continuing. “They might have been trying to take what we had. Who knows how many people are still alive and we have limited resources. We are all going to fight over it.”

“I wish they would have made themselves known and joined us. Then we could all work together to improve things and make sure there is enough for everyone. They didn’t have to try and kill you and the others.”

“No they didn’t but we don’t know them like they don’t know us. They don’t know if we would be friendly or not. We don’t know if they are either so now unfortunately it’s not just the walkers that we have to worry about.”

When Rick and Abraham left earlier while Emily was preparing for surgery with Sasha they had taken a few more men with as many guns as they could carry, and went back to the truck to try and get the rest of the supplies. When they came back a few hours ago Rick had reported that everything was gone when they arrived and there was no trace of whoever shot at them.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. She hoped the pain medication she took earlier would kick in soon. “I wonder if it is somehow related to that guy shooting at us when I was guarding the wall.”

Tara’s jaw clenched as she remembered the day that they had designated as their first, and technically only date. “I’m still pissed that our first date was interrupted.” She felt Emily’s chest shake with a laugh. “Don’t laugh, it’s not that funny.”

“No, not funny but certainly memorable. Still the best first date I’ve ever had, even with being shot at.”

Tara smiled at what Emily had said. It was memorable and something that she wanted to do again, but this time without having to duck and cover from the bullets whizzing past their heads. She thought about the man that shot at them and the ones from earlier and she gritted her teeth. _Assholes_. “If they are related we need to do something about them. Make sure it doesn’t happen again. I don’t give a shit what their reasons are they better stay the fuck away because I’m not going to let them get a second chance at hurting you.”

Emily’s lips turned up in a small smile at the anger and protectiveness that was apparent in Tara’s voice. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy that the other woman cared about her so much. She silently agreed that whoever shot at them better stay away. They may not know who exactly they were but they now knew someone was out there and they intended them harm. Now they would be even more cautious and aware and Emily was going to protect what was hers. She kissed the top of Tara’s head and she swallowed a small lump in her throat. “I just found you and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you either.”

Tara lifted herself up so she could slowly kiss Emily goodnight. “We are all family.” She placed her palm against Emily’s cheek. “Nobody messes with our family.”

“Or they will get their asses handed to them.” _That is a promise._

Tara chuckled and leaned forward to give a light kiss on Emily’s lips. “Exactly, now beautiful, I think it’s time we got some sleep.”

“No arguments from me.” Emily gently squeezed Tara’s shoulders as the brunette lowered herself back onto her shoulder. She cleared her throat. She wasn’t use to saying the words she was about to but that didn’t make them any less true. “I love you.”

“I love you too Em. Goodnight.”

 

Sometime during the early morning Sasha woke up. Denise was there to check her vitals and make sure her bandages were okay. She wasn’t out of the woods yet. Surgery always had its risks and being done in less than ideal conditions could create some complications, but with both Denise’s and Emily’s knowledge they were going to do what they could to make sure Sasha pulled through.

Deanna had come by and sat with Sasha, which gave Denise a small break to get some more rest. She had laid down in one of the infirmary beds and was able to get some more sleep. The night had passed by without any further incident.

 

Tara woke up first that morning after a fitful night. Both she and Emily were laying on their side and Tara was curled up behind Emily with her arm draped around her waist. She didn’t want to get up and wished that they could stay in bed all day, but she knew that there were things that they both needed to do. _I can at least let Em get some more sleep_ _after the night she had_. Tara lightly kissed Emily’s shoulder as she slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could. She quickly dressed and then headed downstairs.

Denise had a pot of coffee going and Tara helped herself. Denise was at the door talking to Rick. With her coffee cup in hand she walked over to them.

Rick stood on the front porch and his eyebrows rose as Tara stopped next to Denise. “How is Emily?”

“She is fine. Hopefully still sleeping.” Tara leaned against the door frame. “Quiet night out there?”

“Had a walker come up along the south wall but other than that it was quiet.” He nodded towards Denise. “I was telling Denise here that I want everyone to be armed from now on. Even when we are inside Alexandria.”

“How does Deanna feel about that?” Tara asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

Rick hooked his thumbs on his gun belt. “She is not extremely happy about it but at this point with two shooting incidents recently, safety is more of a concern. She wants us to make sure her people know how to use the weapons and only those that can prove they can handle a gun get to carry them.”

Tara exhaled and turned to Denise. “Make sense otherwise you will be getting more busy. We don’t want anyone to shoot someone’s eye out accidently.”

“Yeah that would be bad.” Denise agreed. “I don’t know anything about guns, so someone is going to have to teach me.”

“We’ll get that set up and let you know. Other than that its business as usual. We still have a wall to finish and buildings to construct.” Rick said. “Let me know if Sasha’s condition changes.”

“What about whoever shot Sasha. Are we going to go after them? Daryl might be able to do some tracking.” Tara asked.

“Right now, no.” He held up his hand to keep Tara from interrupting him. “I want to find out who they are too and make them pay but we need to focus on making sure this place is secure and that everyone knows how to handle themselves in case we are attacked. I’ve doubled the guards on the wall so if trouble comes we will see it.”

“What about supply runs? Getting the things we need?” Tara asked.

“We are okay right now. The pantry is full. We did manage to salvage some of the medical equipment that we were able to bring back so Eugene is busy trying to get a lab set up. We have plenty to do. If trouble comes our way we will deal with it but I’m not going to look for it.”

“Okay.” Tara shrugged as Rick walked away. She turned and found a chair to sit in as she drank her coffee. “How was Sasha last night?”

Denise told her about Sasha waking up and Deanna coming to visit which had allowed her to get a few more hours of sleep. “Did Emily have a good night?”

Tara shook her head. “Not really. She tossed and turned a lot. Had a least one nightmare.” Emily had woken her up when she bolted up in bed. Emily’s eyes wild looking as she held her hand over her heart. Tara had pulled her back down next to her and held her close as she whispered that everything was going to be okay. Both Emily and Tara were able to go back to sleep after that. “I was going to let her sleep so I’m glad that you were able to get some sleep last night.”

“What are you doing down here then? Shouldn’t you be up there with her getting some more rest?”

“I want to be but I’ve got things that I’m supposed to be doing.” Tara finished her coffee. “Please let her rest as long as she needs.”

“I will Tara.” Denise looked around the infirmary. “Everything is under control at the moment.”

“Thanks, and tell her…” _That I love her_. Tara didn’t know if Denise would be comfortable giving that message so she didn’t say it. “Tell her I will be back as soon as I can and to take it easy.” Tara rolled her eyes. “I doubt that she will take it easy but hopefully she won’t over do it.”

“I’ll make sure she stays out of trouble.” Denise promised.

“Thanks.” Tara rinsed her coffee cup out and headed towards the door. “Time to go make this place safe from the undead and assholes with guns that I wish were dead.”


	14. Chapter 14

 

Emily stood on the infirmary’s porch and stretched her arms over her head. She could hear the sounds of hammers that echoed off the walls as the building crew worked to create more walls and more space for those living in Alexandria.

She had woken up with a start to an empty bed, initially disappointed to be in bed alone she realized how late it the morning it was. After a quick shower she came down and checked on Sasha, who was awake, and while happy to be alive, was annoyed at being bedridden for now.

Denise went home to get more rest while Emily covered the infirmary. She had told Emily that Eugene and a few others had all the medical equipment that they had picked up and were examining it to make sure that it worked properly and that is if it wasn’t riddled with bullet holes. After Denise left Emily stepped outside to get some fresh air. Her body ached and her head hurt. The smell of disinfectant that permeated the infirmary was making her headache worse.

Taking one last deep breath of fresh air Emily walked back inside the infirmary. She glanced over at Sasha who was still awake, staring at the ceiling. Emily moved to the desk and sat down.

Sasha’s eyes shifted towards Emily. “So, how long to I have to stay in bed again?”

“When Denise comes back later we will try sitting you up on the edge of the bed and see how you are doing. Then tomorrow we will get you up a few times in a chair and maybe try walking a little bit, but only when both of us are here. That okay for now?”

“I guess…you know I really hate this shit.”

“I would hate it too.” Emily admitted, as she picked up a pencil and twirled it around in her fingers.

“Any word on who was shooting at us?”

“None.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “That’s comforting.”

“Sorry, wish I did.”

“What would you do if we find out who they were?”

Emily leaned back in the chair and intertwined her fingers as they rested on her stomach. _What would I do?_ “They shot at us, almost killed some of us. Took the supplies that we risked our lives to get.” She shrugged while shaking her head from side to side. “Shoot first and ask questions later.”

“You would just kill them?”

“If it came to protecting this place, if it came to protecting Tara…absolutely.”

“You’re a bigger badass then I thought you were.”

Emily let out a short bark of laughter. “Believe me I’m not a badass.”

“Then what are you?” Sasha asked.

An image of Tara flashed through Emily’s mind. “I’m someone that has something to fight for.”

“What?”

“Friends, family, community, survival.” Emily’s throat moved as she swallowed heavily as she thought about her next response. “Love.”

Sasha grunted, staring up at the ceiling. “Love only brings pain in this world.” Sasha’s jaw moved back and forth as her nose wrinkled. “If you know what it’s like to lose people-“

“I _do_ know what it’s like to lose people. We _all_ know what it’s like to lose people. I know what it’s like to not care about a damn thing.” Emily rose and pushed the chair that she had been sitting in over to Sasha and sat down. “It wasn’t that long ago that I thought like you, and to be honest, sometimes I still struggle with it. I can’t believe that I’m in love. I can’t believe that someone is in love with me, that Tara loves me.”

Sasha’s eyes were on the red head as she looked on in silence. It appeared that Emily was struggling to find the right words

“Tara had told me she loved me. She told me I didn’t have to say it back and I didn’t.” Emily folded her hands in her lap. “Then we ended up being attacked after we made that run and all I could think about was getting back here. Back to my home...back to Tara.” Emily pauses as she let out a small laugh. “My home, it was strange to think about this place as my home, but it was…it is. Tara is the reason for that. She was the reason that I was going to fight so hard to get back here, because I wanted her to know that I loved her too. I had to make sure that she knew that.”

“But if something ever happens to one of you the other is going to suffer.”

“You don’t think we are suffering now?” Emily crossed her arms. “That I haven’t suffered in some way my whole fucking life? This scar on my face, it’s not the only one and that is just the physical ones. Now the world went to shit and we have to do things we never thought we would have to do. I’ve killed people, not for fun, but so they wouldn’t suffer anymore. But doing so that made me suffer more and even though I did it so they wouldn’t turn I still killed them. It haunts me and it will always haunt me. Right now this place…Tara…they are what I’m holding onto. How I feel about her is the one bright spot in my life and I’m not going to let that go.”

“I hope nothing happens to her then, for your sake.”

Emily stood up and pushed the chair back. “Me too Sasha, me too.”

 

Denise came back to the infirmary after getting some rest. They had help Sasha stand up and move to sit in a chair, which she tolerated well. Emily figured that even if Sasha was in any further discomfort she wouldn’t say anything. Sasha wanted to get out of the infirmary as soon as possible. She hoped that the more Sasha physically healed the better her attitude would become, but the other woman was dealing with her own suffering after having lost several people close to her, including her brother. That was going to take longer to get over than her physical injuries.

Since she was relieved by Denise’s arrival Emily decided that she was going to go for a walk and get some fresh air. She found herself sitting in the gazebo with her eyes closed listening to the activity she could hear around the community. There was the constant tapping of hammers against nails as the walls were being built and reinforced. Kids were laughing and giggling somewhere. That brought a smile to Emily’s face. The laughter along with those in Alexandria trying to be more self-sufficient gave her some hope that maybe someday everything would be okay. That it would be safer, they wouldn’t have to struggle so hard for survival and have some sense of peace.

She laughed to herself. _When did I become someone who made grand speeches about love and belonging to a community? Not like I’ve ever felt I fit in anywhere before._ Here though no one cared about her scars, she didn’t have to live up to some social construct of what beauty was and there was no churches giving sermons or laws being passed that meant to criminalize her relationship with Tara. That alone made this world better.

Now the important thing here was if you could help the community survive and Emily certainly could do that. She could pick up a gun or use a blade to defend herself and those here. On those occasions when there were injuries she could do what she could to help heal. She could contribute here and that was what mattered.

Emily heard the faint scuffing of shoes against the sidewalk that lead to the gazebo and she opened her eyes to see who was approaching.

“Out enjoying the day?”

“I am for a little bit. How are you Maggie? How is Glenn and his leg?”

Maggie walked over and sat down on the bench next to Emily. “I’m doing well and Glenn is fine.” She smiled. “He is not liking that he has to rest to let his leg heal but he will get over it.”

Emily’s lips twitched and she nodded. “I suppose he will.”

“How is Sasha?”

Emily’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Grumpy, hates being in bed.” She glanced at Maggie. “She will be fine.”

“I think we all hate being hurt or injured and don’t want to admit we need to take it easy from time to time.”

Emily considered that and nodded her head. “At least here we are able to get some rest and heal. Out there, past the wall, Sasha wouldn’t have survived her injuries.”

Maggie took a deep breath and put her hand over her stomach. “I was really glad when we made it here. I’m really scared to have this baby, but I feel better about having it here in Alexandria.”

Emily nodded in understanding. She had been out beyond those walls too. She knew what it was like. “Denise and I will do everything we can to make sure you have a healthy baby. Are you experiencing any morning sickness yet?

Maggie laughed. “I don’t know why they call it morning sickness. I feel like shit during different parts of the day, just not in the morning.”

“So I heard.” Emily smiled. “Crackers are supposed to help, but I don’t know if we have any of those at the food pantry. Small meals throughout the day and sipping on fluids, not drinking liquids all at once might help. Avoid things that increase the nausea.”

“You mean like walker blood and guts? Just the thought makes me want to puke my guts out and I’ve already checked the pantry and got some crackers to see if it helps. Otherwise I just try and keep busy enough that I try to ignore it.”

“Well there is certainly enough work to go around to keep busy.” Emily stood up. “Speaking of which I should get back to doing something. I should check in with Daryl since I know he won’t come back to the infirmary.”

“Not unless he is hog tied and carried in.” Maggie chuckled. “I saw him earlier. He is doing okay and taking it easy.”

“Oh that is good. I’ll let him be then.” Emily turned her neck back and forth and heard it crack as she stretched.

“Yes, he wouldn’t want you making a fuss. Anyway, I better get going. I’m meeting with Deanna to finalize the plans for building the mill.”

“That’s great.”

Maggie smiled. “Yes, it is. Things are moving along nicely now that we are all working together.”

Emily nodded. “Yes, they are. Take care Maggie.”

“You too.” Maggie patted Emily on the back as she walked past her.

Since Denise was covering the infirmary for a little while Emily decided to take a walk around the community. It was a hot but beautiful day out and she didn’t want to be cooped up inside. She really wanted to see Tara for a little bit but didn’t want to interrupt her work. _I’ll at least walk by where they are working. I might not get to talk to her but I can at least see her._

As she walked she noticed that every adult she met now carried a handgun at their hip, when before they were either unarmed or carried some type of blade. Rick had initiated his new security measures.

The hammering and drilling got louder as Emily approached the work site. Progress had been made since the last time she had been on this side of Alexandria. She stood and observed the group of workers for several minutes but she was only really interested in watching one.

Tara had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and the shirt sleeves were rolled up on her arms. She could see dark sweat stains on the front and back of her shirt, a testament to how hard Tara was working and how hot it was out. When Tara happened to look up, Emily waved at her. She saw Tara smile, then say something to Abraham and watched as Tara put her hammer down and started walking towards her.

“Hey what are you doing out here.” Tara’s smile widened in happiness at seeing her girlfriend.

“I wanted to see you.” Emily put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’d hug you but I’m all dirty and sweaty.”

Emily took her hands out of her pockets. “I don’t care. I would really like a hug.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Tara.

Tara sighed as she rested her head against Emily’s shoulder. She felt all dirty and she worried about how bad she stunk, but all she wanted was to snuggle for hours in the arms of her love. However, she knew she would need to get back to work. With some reluctance she stepped back. “Everything okay at the infirmary Em?”

“Yes, everyone is doing okay. We got Sasha up in a chair earlier. She is doing well.” She touched Tara’s face, not minding the dirt streaked there. “How are you feeling? Are you drinking plenty of water?”

Tara turned her head and kissed the palm of Emily’s hand, touched at Emily’s concern. “I’m good and yes, I’m drinking plenty of water and as you can see I keep sweating it out.”

“Well there is just something about you being all hot, dirty and sweaty that is kind of sexy.” Emily gave Tara a half smile.

“Really?” Tara grinned.

Emily nodded and was unprepared for when Tara grabbed her shirt front and pressed her lips gently against her own. Tara’s mouth moving slowly against her lips.

“Keep that thought in mind for later tonight,” Tara said when the kiss ended.

Emily swallowed and took a deep breath as she tried to keep herself from reaching out to Tara again. _Till tonight._ “I will.”

“I need to get back to work.” Tara smiled a crooked smile as she took a few steps back. “I’ll see you later.”

“You will.” Emily watched Tara keep walking backwards for a few more steps. She heard Tara sigh before she turned around and went back over to where Abraham, Eugene and a few other’s stood. Abraham must have said something to Tara because she heard Tara laugh and try and push the big man, but of course he didn’t move an inch. She waved back as Tara looked over and waved at her. Emily turned and walked away. _What can I do to keep myself busy till tonight?_


	15. Chapter 15

 

Emily sat on the front porch steps of the infirmary and cleaned her gun. Sasha was in good hands with Denise, and she had been napping when Emily had come back. She didn’t feel like looking through medical books or staying inside. _One thing the movies never mentioned was how boring the apocalypse could be._ So she relied on some routines she had developed when she was out on her own. Keeping her weapons in working order.

Right now they had plenty of guns and ammunition, but eventually they would run out of bullets and they wouldn’t be able to find any more during their supply runs. Then they would be left to use whatever bladed weapons they could get their hands on, or other things that could be used to bludgeon the head in of a walker or a living threat.

Occasionally Emily used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away beads of perspiration as they made their way down her face. Her fingers were damp and smelled of gun oil. She hadn’t fired the 9 mm since its last cleaning but there was something meditative about taking the gun apart, cleaning it and then putting it back together. It was a quiet activity and gave her a chance to think.

Emily slide the barrel back into the frame along with the recoil spring guide. Continuing the assembly she looked up when she detected movement out of the corner of her eye. Carol was walking down the sidewalk. Picking up a loaded magazine she slid it inside her pistol before chambering a round. Setting the gun down on the newspaper she had lain on the porch Emily gathered up the cleaning patches and lubricants.

“Looks like you’re not a stranger to cleaning guns,” Carol observed, climbing up the porch steps.

“No, I’m not. I’m sure you know how important it is in maintaining our weapons.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve learned that.” Carol nodded. “I didn’t know anything about guns and didn’t use a knife for anything more than food preparation before all of this happened. I’ve learned a lot in a short amount of time. We all have.”

“That is true.” Emily put all the cleaning supplies in a small box and snapped the lid shut. “What did you do before all of this happened?”

Carol gave a small smile and shrugged. “I wasn’t very interesting. I was a boring house wife, married to a horrible man and I was a mom. I had a little girl…”

Emily didn’t have to ask what had happened to Carol’s family. The fact that they were not there with her and the tightening of the skin around Carol’s mouth as she spoke was answer enough.

Carol nodded towards the door. “Anyway, I came to see how Sasha was doing.”

“She was sleeping earlier but might be awake now.” Emily rose to a standing position and stretched her back. “I’ll come in with you. If she is awake we can put her in a chair for a while so you can talk.”

 

“Well that there should about do it,” Abraham said. He took a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his face. “Bitch of a job is finally done. Now we move onto the next project.”

Tara dropped down to the ground, her body slumped. “Dude, can’t we take a little break? We have been busting out ass out here trying to get this wall completed. I’m tired, hungry and hot.” _And horny_. “Can’t we quit for the day and start on a new project tomorrow?

Abraham crossed his arms and looked down at Tara. “Do you think you have something more important to do, missy?”

_Yeah, my girlfriend._ Tara picked up a couple of blades of grass and twirled them through her fingers. “I’m ready to call it a day.” She dropped back and laid on the ground with a huff.

“I think it would be okay to start fresh tomorrow,” Eugene said, taking a drink of water. “We would only be knocking off a few hours early. Like Tara said, we busted our ass to get this done, ahead of schedule I might add.”

Abraham gave Eugene a hard look and then looked down at Tara, stretched out on the ground. He shook his head. “If you pussy’s want to quit, fine. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tara sat up quickly and got to her feet. “Okay guys, see you in the morning.” Tara smiled as she took off in a fast pace towards the infirmary.

“She doesn’t look that tired right now.” Eugene eyes followed Tara as she rapidly moved away.

“I think she has someone else she would rather be with.” Abraham took off his tool belt and let it hang from his hand. “Bright and early Eugene. Don’t make me come get your ass out of bed.”

“I’ll be here.”

 

Tara hurried toward the infirmary. First she wanted to make sure that Emily would be available to spend some time with her tonight. Next she wanted to take a shower, get something to eat and if it worked out, spend the evening and night in bed with Emily _. I hope it’s a quite night and no one gets any boo boos._

She was missing Emily a lot today and the woman hadn’t been far from her mind, even more so since their visit earlier that day. _Yes, I want to make love with her tonight but if all we end up doing is talking and cuddling I would be happy with that too. I hope I don’t reek too badly right now. Maybe I should have stopped at the house and showered first but right now I just want to see her._

Rushing up the steps and onto the porch she opened the door to the infirmary and went inside. She slowed as she saw Sasha was sitting up in a chair, with Carol sitting on the bed. Denise was at the desk, a book in front of her.

“Hey, how is every one doing?” Tara asked. She scanned the room, not seeing the one person she was looking for.

“We’re all okay. Are you?” Denise asked. “You look like you’re in a hurry. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.” Tara nodded. “Is Em here?”

Denise smiled, understanding the fidgeting dark haired woman. “Yes, your girl is upstairs.”

“Great, see you guys later.” With a wave of her hand Tara headed up the stairs.

She found Emily in her room standing before the open window. Loose strands of red hair, freed from her ponytail blew back from the wind coming into the room. “Hey.”

Emily had heard the footfalls coming up the steps. She originally thought it was Denise coming upstairs because she had needed something. She smiled at hearing her girlfriend’s voice. Turning to face her she took in Tara’s dirty appearance. _She looks adorable_. “Hey you, I didn’t expect to see you so early.”

Tara moved till she was standing in front of Emily. Warm chocolate brown eyes gazed up into penetrating green eyes. “We got done with the wall today and I wanted to see you.”

Emily reached up and brushed some dried dirt off of Tara’s cheek with her thumb. “I’m glad you finished early. I was standing here trying to figure out what I was going to do till you were done tonight.”

“I saw Sasha downstairs. She looks like she is feeling better.” Tara’s lips curved upwards into a smile. “I’m hoping,” she grabbed the hem of Emily’s shirt, bunching it up into her hand she pulled the other woman closer, “that means we can have some time together tonight?”

Emily placed her hands on Tara’s hip and looked skyward, pretending like she was thinking about Tara’s request. She grinned as her gaze dropped down to meet Tara’s. “Yes, I would very much like it if we had some us time.” Emily took a deep breath. “In fact there was something that I’ve wanted to ask you.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“I was wondering if you would be willing to move in here with me.” Emily’s eyebrows rose slightly and she shrugged. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean if you would rather continue to have your own space that would be okay. I just figured I would ask since you have been spending nights here.”

Tara reached underneath Emily’s shirt and slowly stroked the skin she found there. “Share a room with you or continue to share one with Carol. Now there is a hard decision.” She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I want to move in with you.”

Emily pulled Tara into a hug. “Thank you,” she said, letting out a slow breath.

Tara’s hands remained around Emily’s waist as she stepped back from the hug. “Were you really worried that I would actually say no?”

“No,” Emily said, shaking her head. “I’m thought you would say yes, but I’ve never asked anyone to live with me before and I didn’t know what to expect.”

“I don’t have much to bring with me, no need to rent a U-Haul.” Tara’s fingers lightly tickled Emily’s side and she smiled at her joke. “Want to come with me to go get my stuff? I’ll need to take a shower and then we can get something to eat.”

“Yeah, you are kind of dirty, but as I said before it makes you sexy.” Emily quickly kissed Tara before moving out of the other woman’s arms. “Let me check on Denise and Sasha before we leave.”

They headed downstairs. Carol had gone and Sasha was sitting back in bed. Her eyes closed and back propped up against several pillows. The only sound was the ticking of the clock.

“Everything good here?” Emily asked, noticing the thick book on the desk in front of Denise. “A little light reading?

Denise adjusted her glasses as she looked up at Emily. “All quiet so I have been catching up on some reading.”

“Tara and I are leaving for a while. Do you need anything?” Emily picked up the radio from its base on the counter.

“No, I’m good. Carol is going to bring back some snickerdoodle cookies later and I have my book.” Denise lifted the book briefly up off the desk. “If I need you I will radio you.”

“Okay.” Emily started to move away but stopped. Turning back to Denise she asked, “I’ve asked Tara to move in here with me. Is that a problem?”

Denise’s forehead creased. “No, why would it?”

“Oh, I was just checking since we share the duties here and this is kind of your space too. You were here first.”

_Aw how cute that she thinks she has to ask_. “The space upstairs is yours to do what you want with.” Denise winked at Tara. “All I ask is that you lower the volume of your sexual activity if I’m here.”

“Oh um.” Emily drew her lower lip in between her teeth, then released it, feeling her face heat up.

“Well, we can try. Can’t we honey?” Tara tugged on the back of Emily’s shirt as she fought to contain the grin that wanted to burst onto her face.

Emily looked from Tara to Denise. Both had matching smirks on their face. “Okay…yes, we can do that.” Emily held up the radio. “Let me know if you need anything.” She grabbed Tara’s hand and pulled her towards the door.

Once outside Emily studied the door before turning her gaze towards Tara. “Do you think we have been too loud?”

Tara busted out laughing. The corner of her eyes crinkled and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Denise wasn’t being serious hon. She was teasing you.”

“I get that, but I’m asking if you think we had been too loud. Can anyone downstairs hear us?”

Tara shook her head. “I don’t know. Does it matter to you if someone has?”

“I don’t know.” Emily’s looked up towards the porch ceiling. She thought about the times that she and Tara had made love, which started to make her feel warm all over. She shrugged her shoulders slightly. “It’s probably a silly question, a strange thing to be concerned about with everything that is going on.”

Tara reached up and laid her hand along Emily’s cheek. “You are too fucking adorable.” Tara wiggled her eyebrows. “We could always find out if anyone can hear us.”

Emily eyebrows arched over her eyes. “With Sasha downstairs?”

“Think of it as a little experiment.” Tara said, with a lopsided grin. “In the morning we can ask her if she heard anything.”

Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You are so bad.”

“No,” Tara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist, “I just miss you and want a little time together where it is you and me. Where we don’t have to worry about building a wall, getting supplies or bandaging someone up. I don’t like having to rush out of bed in the morning, but at least now I know that I can spend every night with you in bed next to me.” Tara moved in closer to Emily and rested her head against a strong shoulder. “Seriously, I don’t give a damn if people hear us when we make love. I love you and they can kiss my ass.”

Emily stroked the back of Tara’s head. “I love you too. I’m very happy that you have agreed to move in with me.” She kissed Tara on her temple. “As horrible as this walker thing is I wouldn’t have met you if it hadn’t happened, and I’m so glad that I’ve met you.”

There was still that small voice in Emily’s mind saying that this wasn’t real. That voice said that Tara didn’t actually love her, couldn’t love her because she was nothing, that she wasn’t safe and didn’t belong there. The tapes of doubt and the harsh things she believed about herself were coming into her thoughts less and less the longer she stayed in this community and allowed herself to be open to possibilities with Tara. Life was more than just survival and she was going to stay out of her own way and allow them to have this love and the chance to have as much of a normal life as they could now.

With a final squeeze Tara stepped back. “Let’s get going. I can shower at the house, we can then find something to eat and pack my stuff. Then we can come back here and go to bed early.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Emily said, taking Tara’s hand as they headed towards Tara’s former house.

When they heard the gun shots coming from the south guard tower Tara saw their evening plans crumble away. “Shit,” Tara said, dropping Emily’s hand as they took off running towards the tower and the automatic gunfire.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Rosita was crouched down on the guard tower platform as Tara and Emily, guns drawn, reached the wall. The sounds of gun fire on the other side of the walls continued.

“Rosita, are you okay?” Emily yelled as she grabbed the ladder and started climbing up. Tara at her heels.

“Yeah, just doing a little duck and cover.” Rosita made eye contact with Emily as her head appeared over the edge of the platform.

“Can you see how many there are?” Emily asked. Hoisting herself up onto the platform, she stayed low.

Rosita shook her head. “No, they, whoever they are, are in the trees.” She crouched down further as a bullet ricocheted off the wall close to them. “Or shooting behind the cars out there.”

Rick arrived with Carol and Dianna. Dianna held a small caliber revolver in her hand. Her “starter” weapon that she chose when she began her weapons training.

“Either of you see anything?” Rick asked gruffly. He opened the gate a crack. Just enough to see out, but his field of vision was too narrow to get a good look out the front entrance. He motioned to Abraham to come over next to him as he arrived at the gate followed by a few other Alexandrians who heard the shots.

“There is more than one shooter. They are somewhere behind the car and truck out there. Possibly in the trees,” Rosita said. She was still up on the platform stretched out flat.

“Trees to the left or right?” Tara was staying low so she didn’t get to see where the shots came from. However from her position on the platform she got a good look at Emily’s backside. _Okay Tara keep your mind on the asses that are shooting at you. Not your girlfriend’s ass._

“I’m not sure.” Rosita shook her head. Her lips pressed into a hard thin line. “Both I think.”

Bullets occasional peppered the wall, thankfully not penetrating as Emily and Tara backed up and quickly made their way down the ladder. Glancing at Tara, who she knew wouldn’t be in favor of this idea Emily walked up to Rick. “I could go out another exit. Sneak up on them and take them out.”

Tara grabbed Emily’s arm. “No, you’re not going out there.” Tara shook her head and frowned. _Please don’t._

“We have to do something.” Emily looked first to Tara and then to Rick. “We don’t know if they are the same people that attacked us before. We don’t know how long they plan on staying out there and shoot at us. The gun fire is going to draw the attention of the undead then we will have double trouble. We can’t stay here and do nothing.”

Tara threw her hands up in the air. “If walkers come then maybe they will take out a few of the shooters. If you go out there you will have to deal with walkers and the shooters.”

“If we sit here and do nothing we still have to deal with whoever is shooting at us and the walkers that the noise is attracting. The only other option is to do nothing and stay here and hide behind the wall.” Emily crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t particularly want to hide behind the wall. I want to stop whoever is attacking us.”

Rick’s blue eyes stared hard at Emily as he came to a decision. “Alright, you, Carol, Abraham and I will go. We take them out if we have too but let’s try and keep a few of them alive to get some answers.” He looked at Abraham and Carol to make sure they understood. They both nodded.

Emily nodded. “Understood.” Facing Tara she braced herself for her girlfriend’s reaction.

“I don’t want you to be the one to go out there,” Tara said, grabbing the edge of Emily’s shirt.

“I know, but I can do this. I will be careful. I promise.” Emily smiled, cupping Tara’s cheek.

“I want to go with you.” Tara’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and her worry. She remembered how Alisha had gone off without her at the prison and she had been killed. Tara didn’t want to fight then. Not really. She didn’t want to appear to be weak when she supported the man she knew as Brian’s plan to take the prison. A decision she regretted. Rick’s people hadn’t been a threat to them but Brian was on a power trip and wouldn’t agree to a compromise. She still sometimes would wake up after dreaming about the death of Maggie’s father.

Emily nodded towards the tower. “I need you up there. If you spot any walkers we will need you and Rosita to take them out.”

Tara still didn’t like that her lover was going out to confront whoever was on the other side of the wall but she knew that out of any of them she was the one who would be the best to stealthy get close to whoever was shooting at them. Emily would be with Abraham, Carol and Rick, and he seemed to be able to get out of everything.

“I don’t like it but I understand.” Tara glanced at Rick who looked impatient. She quickly kissed Emily and let go of her shirt. “You better come back in one piece or I’m going to kick your ass.”

Emily smiled and started backing away. “I so love you.”

“I love you,” Tara replied as she watched Emily and the others hurry away. She took a deep breath and walked back over to the ladder. Climbing up she settled herself next to Rosita who had moved herself back into position after waving to Abraham.

“Not much for emotional goodbyes is he?” Tara asked while checking the clip to her Smith and Wesson.

“No he is definitely not into emotional goodbyes. I’m surprised he even bothered to wave back. He gets so focused on the mission at hand.” Rosita’s eyebrows rose as she smirked at Tara. “Not like you and Emily with the kissy face and I love you.”

“Shut up,” Tara laughed, shoving Rosita’s shoulder. The moment of levity was short lived as several shots whizzed past the top of the fence. She picked up a rifle with a scope on it. “I’m sure all of them will have their game face on.”

 

At the back gate they split up. Emily found herself moving along the edge of the fence with Abraham who took the lead. For a big man he was pretty light on his feet and hardly made a sound. Emily could hear her heart pounding in her ears as they moved closer to where they thought the shooters were. Occasionally there would be the sounds of gunfire. Whether the shots were from those hiding in the area in front of Alexandria or from Tara and Rosita she didn’t know.

They paused at the edge of the fence. There was an open space in front of them with an abandoned car about twenty yards in front of them at the edge of the trees. From their vantage point they could see the muzzle flash after a gun was fired. They knew where at least one person was located. After several moments they spotted the signs of a different shooter farther to the left.

Abraham pointed to the car and held up his hand with three fingers extended. One by one he counted down and when all that was left was a fist they took off running towards the car.

Emily tried to take slow calm breaths as she listened to everything around her. There was Abraham’s soft breaths and the rustling of leaves in the trees. She didn’t hear any conversation or the normal animal sounds at dusk. Thankfully no walker growls either. It was almost peaceful between the firing of the guns.

Abraham pointed towards the trees and like before he held up his hand and when he reached zero they took off running. Taking cover behind the first tree they each came to they took turns covering the other as they made their way closer to one of the people shooting at them.

Meeting Emily’s gaze Abraham moved his hand in a slicing motion across his throat. Emily shook head indicating that they shouldn’t kill this one, at least not yet. They were still unsure how many they were dealing with and she didn’t know if Rick and Carol were going to be able to take out the other one. They would capture this one alive and do whatever they needed to do later. Emily pointed towards the shooter, who based on the size from a distance was a man. She held her hand up to her throat in the choking gesture. Hoping that Abraham got the message that she wanted him to put a choke hold on the guy to knock him out, not strangle him to death. She felt some relief to see Abraham nod and put his gun in its holster. Together they slowly made their way closer to one of the shooters.

 

Rosita and Tara risked a peek over the top of the fence. It had been several minutes since they heard any gunfire. Dianna had left and had gathered those people who were not afraid at the armory to hand out weapons. Those that were too afraid stayed inside their homes behind locked doors. Using the scope of her rifle Rosita tried to see what was happening outside the community.

“It’s awfully quiet out there,” Rosita muttered.

“Yeah,” Tara replied with a frown. They were both were trying to make themselves as small of targets as they could and still see out past the fence. “I don’t know about you but I hate this. Staying behind…the waiting and not knowing what is going on. Not helping to stop whatever kind of threat is out there.”

Dark brown eyes glanced at Tara before moving back to pay attention to the area out in front of them. She did hate it. Not just the present moment but everything that had happened since the dead started to rise. This wasn’t some crappy low budget Hollywood movie that she used to watch when she was younger. This was her actual life and these zombies had real rotting flesh and not some cheesy make up job to make them scary. They really were scary and if they took a bite out of you then you really were going to be dead. Worse than dead. “I hate this more than you know.”

Tara shook her head slowly, never taking her eye away from the scope of her rifle. She took a deep breath. “This place is great. I mean if you have to be stuck in a post-apocalyptic world. I’m glad we were able to come here. It’s far from what it was like before this whole thing began but it’s good. We don’t have to struggle as much. We can do what we can to build a life here, survived. Other people will want this too. They will want to come here, take what we have. Not share it, not be a contributing member of our community but to take it away from us. We can’t let that happen.” _Not again_.

“We won’t let that happen.”

Tara nodded in agreement. Her hands tightened where she gripped her rifle. “You’re damn right we won’t.”

 

Abraham had the man that he just choked out up over his shoulder when Rick and Carol made their way through the trees towards them. They led another man who was bruised and his face was streaked with blood. His hands were tied behind his back as he struggled within Rick’s grip. Dark angry brown eyes glared at anything in its path.

“He the only one you’ve seen here?” Rick nodded towards the man that Abraham had across his shoulders.

“Yeah, didn’t see any other little fuckers around.” Abraham shifted the man across his back to a more comfortable position. “Looks like you had a little bit of fun with that one.”

“He didn’t want to be cooperative.” Carol replied, brushing at a small cut above her eyebrow. The result of him swinging his rifle butt around and catching her in the forehead.

“We only saw this one across the road and he wouldn’t say how many of them are out here. Not sure if anyone else is around. If there is they are hiding or took off.” Rick yanked on the arm of the man he held. “Let’s get back behind the wall. When your guy wakes up maybe he will have some answers.”

“The only thing you need to know is we are going to kill you all.” The man in Rick’s grip said through bloody cracked lips. Then he expelled some bloody spit in Emily’s direction, striking her boot.

“Yuck,” Emily said while wiping the spit off her boot onto the grass.

“Emily hold this guy for a minute.” One Emily grabbed the guy’s arm Rick reached in his back pocket and pulled out a red bandana and wrapped it around the man’s eyes. “You my friend are not in a position to be hurting anyone.” Once he was done coving the man’s eyes he resumed his hold on the man’s upper arm. “Come on asshole. Let’s go.”


	17. Chapter 17

 

“Here they come.” Tara whispered, pushing down the anxiety that she felt the moment Emily left. She focused on the group briefly through the scope of her rifle before returning to covering the trees and road. Looking for any threats. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rosita lean over the edge of the platform and motion for someone below to get ready to open the gates. As soon as she heard the clang of the gates closing and knew Emily and the others were safely behind the walls she quickly climbed down the ladder.

Emily nodded her head towards the group and waved for Tara to come with them as they kept walking down the road. Tara fell in step beside her as they made their way towards one of the empty houses where the men would be locked up for questioning.

“So only the two?” Tara quietly asked.

“The only two we have seen so far.” Emily wiped the sweat from her forehead. “There may be more.”

“So the plan is to ask them nicely who they are and why the fuck they were shooting at us?”

Emily took a deep breath _. I know it won’t be that easy._ “If nicely asking you mean breaking a couple of fingers and beating the answer out of them then yeah.”

Tara felt sick to her stomach about what they were going to do. She knew that these men were shooting at them, intending to kill them all or try and take over Alexandria. How many times had they come across those with the kill or be killed attitude. How many times did they cross that line? Still she hated what she knew was probably going to happen. “Are you going to take your turn at beating the answers out of them?”

Picking up on Tara’s tone of voice Emily reached out and lightly touched Tara’s arm as they stopped walking. “No, I’m not, but I want to,” Emily said quietly. She looked away and followed Rick and the others as they continued walking. Anger flooded her body as she looked at the men they brought in. The one that Rick and Carol held had originally tried to fight but a couple blows to the head took the fight out of him. He too had stopped trying to yell through the gag in his mouth.

Rick slowed down and looked back at Emily and Tara as they were getting ready to take the men inside. “We got this if there is something else you need to do.” Rick nodded towards their prisoners. “Thanks.”

“Actually there is. Carol, I’d like to get a better look at your forehead,” Emily noticed the cut didn’t look too bad but she would feel better looking further and knowing that Carol wasn’t going to end up with a concussion.

“Go on and get that taken care of,” Rick said, glancing at Carol and tightening his grip on their prisoner.

Carol loosened her grip on the man’s are and stepped back. She did feel like she had a headache from hell. “Alright, if you need anything you know where to find me.” Carol turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the infirmary.

Rick nodded then drug the bound man inside the house, followed by Abraham who still had the unconscious man slung over his shoulders. A few other members of the community followed them inside.

Emily was confident that Rick and Abraham had it covered. Emily’s fingers tightened slightly on Tara’s arm as she looked back at the woman she loved. “To me their intentions were clear. They were trying to hurt us…it pisses me off. They could have killed someone. They could have killed you.” Emily voice was hard but her touch was light. She glanced quickly down to Tara’s lips and then back up to her dark brown eyes. “They sealed their fate the moment that they chose to start shooting at us. Whoever they are, where ever they came from we need to protect ourselves.”

“I get it. I do. They’re bad guys.” Tara sighed, putting her hands on her hips and pressed her lips tightly together. She shook her head at the desperation of the situation. “We need to protect what we have here. Protect our family and those we love. Sometimes I just hate what we have to do in order to do that.”

Emily pressed her forehead to Tara’s and slowly let out a breath of air. “Me too,” Emily said, the tone of her voice softened. Now that the immediacy of the situation was over she suddenly felt tired and just wanted to be alone with Tara. “Rick and Abraham will do whatever it is they have to do. I’d like to get Carol’s forehead checked out then spend some time with you.” Emily grasped the hem of Tara’s shirt and swallowed nervously. “Do you still want to move in with me tonight?”

Tara’s eyebrows drew together. “Of course,” she said, surprised that Emily would even think that she had changed her mind.

“Good, I’m glad.” Emily gave Tara a small smile. “Why don’t you go get your things and meet me at the infirmary? I can then check on Carol and see how Denise is doing with Sasha.”

“Okay.” Tara pulled Emily closer into a tight hug. Before letting go of her completely she quickly kissed Emily’s lips. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Emily stood there in the road as she watched Tara walk away. She tilted her head towards the direction of the house that Abraham and Rick had went into. By the scream that she though she heard Rick and Abraham had started working on the one prisoner.

Emily turned and headed up the road to the infirmary. It didn’t matter if the men talked or not. It wouldn’t affect their outcome. She figured that Rick and Abraham would be pretty determined to find out who the men were, how many there were and where their camp was. Ultimately death would be the conclusion and by the time Rick and Abraham were through it probably would be welcomed.

The red head wasn’t going to wrestle too much with the fact that the men were going to be tortured for information. She did wonder briefly about what that said about her and her humanity but the thought that they could have shot and killed Tara and the sight of Denise putting a bandage over the cut on Carol’s forehead when she walked into the infirmary chased those thoughts away.

“How are you doing?” Emily asked, leaning against the exam table next to where Carol sat.

Carol shrugged. “I have a bitch of a headache but other than that I’m okay.”

“Nothing’s broken and there doesn’t appear to be any sign of a concussion. Neural checks were good.” Denise said, taping the last corner of the bandage down.

Emily glanced over at the bed where Sasha slept. “How is our other patient?”

“Resting as comfortably as I can make her. It would be nice if we had some stronger pain medication.” Denise palmed the wrapping of the sterile bandage and threw it away. “So the guys who did this,” she jerked her thumb in Carol’s direction, “do you think they were the ones who ambushed you and the others?”

Emily shrugged. “I don’t know for sure but that is something we hope we can find out.”

Carol slid off the exam table. “I’m going to go see how that is coming along.” Carol’s eyebrows rose as she looked at Emily. “Are you coming with?”

“No, I’ve had enough excitement for one day and Tara should be here soon.”

“I have too,” Carol said, her blue eyes dulled. There were some streaks of blood still on her face. “I don’t think I can rest much tonight and I want to know who these men are.” She walked to the door and grasped the door knob. “I will let you all know if we find out anything.”

Denise crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the exam table. “Yes. Stay up as long as you can. I don’t think you have a concussion but just in case don’t go to sleep for a while.”

“Well, we don’t have to worry about me doing that tonight. Goodnight ladies.”

 

Tara had stuffed all her clothing into a green duffle bag. She didn’t have much else. A few different knives she liked to carry and an old thin wallet that she kept. The money inside of it was worthless now but it held the few remaining pictures of her and her family that she had. A day didn’t go passed where she didn’t miss them.

She hurried down the steps and paused at the entrance to the living room. Carl was sitting on the recliner reading a comic book and Darryl was on the couch holding Judith. Darryl spotted her standing there watching them.

“All packed up?” Darryl asked unnecessarily. He could see the bag that Tara had placed on the floor.

“Yep, everything I own.” Tara gently nudged the bag with her foot.

Carl looked up from his comic book. “I don’t get why you have to move into the infirmary.”

Tara walked over to him and ruffled his hair. “Aw, are you going to miss me?”

Carl snorted. “No.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe.” He laid the comic book down on his lap. “Hardly anyone is here anymore. Dad’s off doing whatever he is doing or he is over at Jessie’s.”

“You could always go with him.” Darryl suggested, holding up Judith in front of him. “Someone needs a diaper change.”

“Do you want me to do that?” Tara offered while picking up a diaper bag.

“No, I got this. Me and the little ass kicker have this diaper changing business down.” He took the diaper bag from Tara and laid Judith on the couch.

“I don’t really like going over there. Ron doesn’t like me and his little brother is kind of weird.”

“If it’s okay with your father you can always come out with Aaron and me while we look for people we can bring back here.”

“Like he would really let me do that.” Carl crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. He rolled his eyes.

“All you can do is ask.” Tara poked Carl in the shoulder. “Just so you know I will miss you too little dude, but it’s not like you’re not going to see me. We will all still get together for meals and hang out and play video game and watch old DVDs.”

“Yeah, but it’s just not the same as having us all together.”

Tara didn’t know how she could make Carl feel better. The situation they were in was hard on them all, but for a young man who really didn’t have any friends his age and spent many years growing up out on the road it had to be even harder.

“No, it’s not and I’m sure because we are all kind of scattered around here and not staying under one roof like we have in the past that might make you feel lonely. But we are still here for each other. We are family and nothing is going to change that. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Tara placed her hands on her hips. Her face serious. “Now quit pouting and give me a hug.” She smiled when command brought the desired reaction. Carl smiled. Tara stepped back as the young man stood and gave her a hug. “It will be okay squirt.”

Carl nodded and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans when the hug ended. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He shrugged, not quite convinced. “So, you promise you will still come over so we can all hang out together?”

“I promise.” She held out her fist towards Carl. “Pound it.”

“And Emily too?” Carl asked. “I like her. She is a badass.”

Tara squeezed his shoulder. “Yep, just like you.” She smiled at Carl as she moved passed him to touch the small hand of Judith who now wore a fresh diaper and sat on Daryl’s knee. “I need to come and see this little girl too.” She let Judith grip her finger for a few moments.

“Everything will be fine and I’m sure Red is wondering where you are. So you better get going.” Daryl gently bounced Judith on his knee.

Tara smiled knowing that Emily was waiting for her. She shuffled backwards and bent over to grab her bag. “Okay, have a good night.”

 

Tara paused on the porch of the house that was her home since coming to Alexandria. Those first few nights they had all spent their nights together sleeping on the living room floor, not wanting to be too far away from each other. There was safety in numbers and they had been through a lot together. Now they were relatively safe. As safe as one could be with walkers outside the wall, the wolves and whoever else was trying to hurt them. They were family. That wouldn’t change and while their definition of family had extended towards those who were at Alexandria first their core group had a special bond. They had been through the fire together. The hardships and challenges that the original Alexandrians hadn’t gone through but was getting a little taste of it now.

Tara wondered what information if any Rick was able to get from their prisoners as she passed the house they were being kept in. She didn’t want to think what Rick or Abraham were doing to them. She had seen the extent of what people would do to survive during their brief captivity at Terminus. The difference in Tara’s mind though was they went there with the promise of sanctuary. They didn’t have hostile intentions towards the people there. The men who were now getting who knows what done to them, and Tara really didn’t want to know, were hostile from the start.

She thought back to the time when she first met Rick. Perhaps if the circumstances would have been different she could have been in the same boat as those men when she had gone to the prison with Phillip’s AKA Brian’s group. Fortunately Rick knew she didn’t want to be there and she refuse to participate in the plan. She didn’t have the stomach for that kind of thing then and she didn’t now. Self-defense was one thing, attacking others without provocation was another. She wished that the remaining survivors of humanity could work together to rebuilt what was lost.

 

Emily sat on the infirmary’s steps as she waited for Tara to return. Denise had left and went to her apartment and Sasha remained asleep. It was quiet. A few houses and the apartment building that she could see had lights on here and there. There was a slight breeze that felt really good on her skin as the night was a hot one. She smiled as a dark figure came into view. Tara’s features became clearer as she got closer to the porch light of the infirmary.

“Waiting for me?” Tara dropped her bag on the ground and took a seat in front of Emily on the porch steps.

“Yes.”

Tara leaned back into Emily as the other woman’s arms wrapped around her. “Well, here I am.”

“Yes, here you are.” Emily gently squeezed Tara. She was glad that it didn’t take Tara long.

Tara leaned her head back against Emily’s shoulder as she gazed up into the darken sky. It was a clear night and thousands of stars could be seen. “It’s so weird.”

“What’s weird?” Emily asked, following the direction of Tara’s gaze towards the blacken heavens.

“How so quiet it is now. I mean earlier it was so chaotic and noisy. Now nothing, its complete quiet.” Tara reached up and wrapped her fingers around Emily’s wrist.

“We should enjoy it while we can. Tomorrow will be another busy day.”

Tara groan and tried scooting back on the step so she was closer to Emily. “Don’t remind me.” She let out a long sigh. “Can we sit here for a bit and just enjoy the silence?”

“Of course Tara. Whatever you want to do.”

They sat on the steps quietly for several minutes holding onto each other and listening to the sounds of the night around them. Tara enjoyed the moment. It was one of pure luxury as neither woman knew what the future was going to hold for them. She didn’t think she would ever get use to the uncertainty of life now. _Not that there was anything certain about life before the shit hit the fan._ Every day was even more precious now that there was more at risk.

“I told Carl tonight that we would still try to go down and have dinner together with everyone.” Tara’s voice was barely a whisper as she was trying to not break the peaceful moment.

“Okay.” Emily turned her head and rested her cheek against the back of Tara’s head. She was getting a little sleepy and her butt hurt from sitting on the hard steps.

“I think he is worried that we all won’t be as close as we were. We all have different responsibilities now that we are part of this community. We are not spending as much time together as we once had.”

“Maybe he needs something more to do to keep himself occupied,” Emily suggested. “Though I don’t know what a teenage boys like to do. I tended to avoid them when I was a teenager myself.”

“He likes comic books and video games like most boys his age. I think he likes Enid and wants to be friends with her but she is with Ron and it’s awkward for Carl since his dad is dating Ron’s mom. Ron also blames Rick for what happened to his dad.”

“I heard about that. Too bad domestic violence didn’t end when the world did, but I think it’s a good idea to continue the dinners. You all are family.”

Tara turned on the steps so she could see Emily’s face. “You are part of our family now.

Emily leaned her forehead against Tara’s and closed her eyes. “I’m glad I am and I’m glad you all have accepted me.”

Tara rested her arm on Emily’s thigh. “You know Carl told me tonight he thinks you’re a badass.”

Emily laughed and leaned back. “Must be the scar on my face. Makes me look more scary then I am.”

Tara shook her head and reached up to touch the scar on Emily’s face. “No, it doesn’t. You’re beautiful, not scary.” The moment was broken with the loud rumbling from Tara’s stomach. “Well, that is a mood killer.” Tara laughed and let her arm drop down into Emily’s lap.

“I don’t know about you but I’m pretty wiped out. I’m going to suggest we shower, get something to eat quickly and then go to bed.” She heard Tara’s stomach rumble again. “Not necessarily in that order.”

Tara used Emily’s knees to press against as she stood up. “Definitely eat first.” She reached down and pulled Emily to her feet. Emily’s higher position on the steps put her breasts at Tara’s eye level. Tara couldn’t help but notice what was directly in front of her. She groaned inwardly as her eyes slowly moved up to Emily’s face and with the look of Emily’s raised eyebrows and the small smirk on her lips she was caught looking. Tara shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a breast gal.”

Emily laughed as she leaned down and kissed Tara. As the kiss continued she reached up to cup Tara’s face on both sides with the palms of her hand. Slowly breaking the kiss she leaned back and waited for Tara’s eyes to slowly open. “I am too and while I am tired I’m not _that_ tired.”

Tara’s heart rate picked up with the way that Emily was looking at her. Sleep was going to come for the both of them but much later. “Shower first?”

Emily smiled as she reached for Tara’s hand. “Shower first.”


	18. Chapter 18

 

Tara briefly wondered about the feasibility of taking a shower together. When she first suggested it she thought it would be one way for them to quickly get clean and not use more than necessary the valuable resource that having warm running water gave them. That was before Emily started kissing her neck and when the red head’s tongue grazed along her outer ear the wash rag and soap fell down into the tub as Tara pressed Emily against the shower wall. Just as it had the last time they showered together.

Emily tried her best to keep her balance in the slippery tub. She stood on one leg as the other one was bent and rested along the rim of the bathtub, giving Tara more room to move first her hand and then her tongue between her legs. Her head and back leaned along the wall of the shower. The only part of her body that was getting hit by the spray from the shower was the hand that lightly touched Tara’s head. The other one was pressed against the shower door to try and help her balance which was a losing battle.

Tara knew that Emily was close. Her breathing had become more ragged and the one leg that Emily was standing on had increased in its shakiness. She knew about that shakiness and how hard it was to stand in the shower with precarious balance in the slippery tub. Her hand slid down to briefly knead Emily’s calf then slowly made its way back up the trembling leg, her light touch stimulating Emily even more.

She had been in Emily’s exact position minutes before and hadn’t even taken time to slow her breathing when, with a smile she pulled a very surprised Emily to her feet and pushed her back into the wall and pressed their lips together. Knowing that she didn’t have much time and wanting to increase the intensity Tara found Emily’s vaginal opening and slid to fingers carefully in.

“Oh Jesus.” Emily tightened her grip on Tara’s head and tried to press her foot harder into the tub to keep herself upright.

Tara paused the movements of her tongue as Emily moaned and seemed to struggle with staying upright. With a satisfied smile Tara’s tongue and fingers both began to move together till the final drawn out moan and Tara’s arms were filled with Emily who came crashing down in a limp heap to join her at the bottom of the tub.

Tara moved wet hair out of Emily’s face and press their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breath. She kissed Emily’s forehead and held her tighter. “You okay?”

Emily’s eyes remained closed as she was content with not moving and letting Tara continue to hold her. “Yes,” she nodded. “Though I don’t think I could get up and walk if I wanted to.”

Tara chuckled as she continued to hold onto Emily with one arm. She reached over and turned off the water to the shower. It wouldn’t do to waste any more since they had moved past the trying to get clean stage and the water was starting to get cold. “Well in that case I can bring you a pillow and blanket so you can sleep here and I can go sleep in a nice comfy warm bed.”

The corners of Emily’s mouth went up and she opened her eyes. Intense green eyes took in the smirk that was on Tara’s face. “Oh I don’t think so. I will somehow manage to make it to the bed.”

“Even if you have to crawl? Come on. I will help you. I don’t want to sleep in that bed all by myself,” Tara said. Holding onto the rim of the tub she carefully moved to get to her feet. She held onto Emily’s arm as she stood, leaning heavily into Tara who continued to hold onto Emily. Tara wasn’t ready to break their physical connection just yet. Leaning forward she kissed a scar on Emily’s chest and ran a fingertip along the once torn flesh.

_I wonder if she knows how often she does that._ Emily didn’t know why Tara seemed so fascinated with her scars. She thought they were ugly and barely looked at them. Emily knew that Tara always openly looked and touched the scars with loving attention. It made her love Tara more.

Tara continued to trace the scars along Emily’s body till she noticed Emily shiver. “Cold?” Tara asked, looking up into Emily’s eyes.

“Not exactly.” Emily took a slow breath in. “Just your touch.” Her lips edged up into a small smile. “It gives me goosebumps.”

“I think I like that reaction.” Tara reached down and took Emily’s hand. “I really like touching you.”

They both carefully got out of the bathtub. Tara grabbed two towels, handing Emily one as they began to dry off.

“I like touching you too.” Emily said. “I just…”

Tara cocked her head to the side as she looked at Emily, waiting for her to finish. Emily looked away and didn’t continue. “Just what?”

Emily shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

“I really feel like it was something.” Tara hung her towel up and looked at Emily with raised eyebrows. “What’s up?”

Emily finished drying herself off and hung up her towel. Her back towards Tara. “I just…never thought I would have this.”

Tara walked up behind Emily and pressed into her back, wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist. “Have what?”

Emily placed her arms over Tara’s, covered Tara’s hands with her own. She shivered as she felt Tara press her lips to her shoulder. A smile flashed across her face as she gently squeezed Tara’s hands. “This. Having a woman in my life who loved me. Who wants to be with me. Who doesn’t mind what I looked like without my clothes on. I never thought it would happen. Not before the walkers and certainly not after.”

“You have no idea how fucking sexy you are do you?” Tara said, her lips close to Emily’s ear. “How beautiful you are? How fucking hot you make me?” Tara felt, rather than heard Emily laugh. She sighed, pressing her face against Emily’s shoulder. “I can’t believe this is real sometimes too.”

Emily turned around in Tara’s arms and kissed her forehead. “I’m just really glad you’re here. That I get to fall asleep with you in my arms every night.” Emily rolled her eyes. “God, when did I become so sappy?”

“I don’t know. I can’t exactly say when I became that way either. I’m really happy that we are together. That is so important to me. That I’m here with you and we are together in this.” Tara reached up and cupped Emily’s face to kiss her. When the kiss ended she continued to hold onto Emily’s face, making sure that the other woman looked at her. “I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives how much I love you and how sexy you are if I have to. You don’t have any reason to feel insecure about your body.” Tara moved her hands down and around to capture Emily’s butt in her hands. She smirked and Emily jumped. “You are one smoking hot woman and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emily leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Tara as she was pulled her closer.

“Thank you for asking me to move in here with you. I like knowing you are right there beside me as we fall asleep.” With a squeeze she let go of Emily. She reached up and moved a red strand out of Emily’s eyes. “Think we can get some sleep now?”

“Yeah, tomorrow is going to be another long day.”

Tara frowned as they walked towards their bedroom. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

 

Rick stood in front of the people of Alexandria giving them a detailed tactical approach to the location that the two men they had prisoner gave them. “So once we get to the location a small group of us will move in close and check it out. The second group stays back in case there is trouble. Remember that we are trying to gather information. Number of people, vehicles and weapons. Those men said they are a small group and that they don’t have many resources, which is why they were trying to take ours. We will find out for ourselves how big of a threat they are. Any questions?”

“What do you want us to do if we are discovered and they start shooting at us?” Glenn asked. He was sitting next to Maggie and had his arm across her shoulders.

“If they have more people there than we think we can handle we take as many out as we can as we get the hell out of there.” Rick’s eyes roamed around the room to see if anyone else had another question. “That kind of fire power will draw the attention of any walkers in the area and we can’t fight both of them.”

“How do we know that the information they gave is accurate?” Carol asked.

“Because by the time we were done with them they would have licked each other’s balls if we told them too.” Abraham replied as he cleaned his fingernails with a knife.

Tara stuck out her tongue and gaged in disgust at the image. The lunch she had before the meeting threatened to come up. _What an image._

“Alright, those of you that are going grab your gear and be back here in ten minutes.” Rick headed towards the exit as people starting filing out of the building behind him.

Tara and Emily made eye contact as they stood. They both were going to be part of the first group in. Tara led them outside and they didn’t talk as they quickly walked to the infirmary to grab additional weapons. There was a plan based on the information provided by the two men, but they both knew they could have given false information no matter how much they had been tortured for information.

Tara stood by the door waiting as Emily spoke quietly to Denise out of earshot. Tara’s stomach was queasy and she had a feeling that things were not going to go well. She smiled quickly as Emily approached her but it didn’t meet her eyes.

“Ready to go?” Emily asked.

“About as ready as I’m going to be.”

The walked out onto the front porch then down to the street and began walking towards the gate. Emily reached for Tara’s hand.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, I can’t really explain it. I just feel like something is off about this whole thing.”

Emily squeezed Tara’s hand and stopped walking. “I know what you mean. I don’t like this either.”

Tara took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked towards the gate. Those going on the mission were starting to arrive. “I know we have to check it out and see how big of a threat these people are. They didn’t sound too friendly when you brought that one guy in and he said we were all dead. I know he could have been talking out of his ass but you never know.”

“I know baby.”

“I just don’t want to lose anyone today.” _Especially you._ “I guess it’s too much to ask that the remaining human race gets along for everyone’s benefit.”

Emily reached up and rested her hand just above Tara’s heart. “Before the apocalypse the power and resources rested in the hands of a small number of people who then tried to turn the others against each other for the remaining resources. The apocalypse didn’t get rid of that attitude. Only now we are fighting over less resources and greater threats to our survival. I do love that you want things to be different though. I really wish they were for you.” Emily noticed Rick was standing by the gate looking in their direction. There was so much more that she wanted to say. “We better go. No matter what happens. I love you okay?”

Tara nodded. “I love you too.” She took a deep breath. _Okay Tara, get your shit together._

 

Tara wasn’t exactly sure how she got into this situation.

One minute they were carefully stepping through the timber getting closer to the location given by the men. She was alert to her surroundings and it was quiet. They were quiet. The second group stayed back closer to the cars that they used to drive out, about thirty minutes from their home. They could see tents and shelters made of leftover wood. Three people sitting near a fire pit. It appeared they were talking but Tara couldn’t make out what was being said. She looked at Emily who a couple of trees over from her. She was low to the ground and was checking out the campsite with the scope of her rifle. She knew that the rest of her friends were spread out throughout the trees as they tried to get a closer look.

Before they put some distance between each other Emily told her to stay close, that she wanted to keep her within sight. Tara wanted to be able to keep her eye on her lover too and kept an eye on her out of the corner of her eye.

They were getting ready to move forward again when there was a gun shot, from where Tara couldn’t tell but she got down lower next to the tree and brought her 9 mm up to shoot. She heard a crack from above and a few leaves fell. She looked up but not in time. She felt the impact from the man that had been in the tree. She hit the ground hard losing her gun. “Shit.” She said, scrambling to grab her gun when hands of steel grabbed her around her waist and drug her to her feet. She felt, rather than saw a knife to her neck. What she did see was Emily pointing a 9mm at them with the coldest, scariest expression she had ever seen on her face.

_Oh no, Tara_ “Let her go asshole,” Emily shouted.

“Put the gun down bitch or I slit her throat from ear to ear.” The large man said, tightening his grip around Tara’s waist.

“You’re going to put the knife down and let her go or I will shoot.” Emily didn’t dare look Tara in the face otherwise she didn’t think she would be able to put up a brave front. Her heart pounded loud in her ears and she wasn’t aware of anything else except for the large man that had the knife to her girlfriend’s throat. She didn’t know where everyone else was or was even aware of the gunfire around her. Only that Tara was in trouble. “The only way you’re getting out of this alive is if you put the knife down now and let her go.”

“Do it, shoot him Emily.” Tara said through gritted teeth. His arm around her waist was tight and painful. It was getting harder for her to breath. _I knew this whole thing felt wrong._ “Don’t worry about me, just fucking do it. Do it now!” _I’m sorry Emily. I love you._

“Shut up.” He pressed the knife tighter against the woman’s neck and smiled when she whimpered.

Emily could see the little cut on Tara’s neck, which fortunately wasn’t close to any of the major vessels but it had cause Tara to cry out in pain and that angered Emily even more. She refocused on the man. She knew she had a shot. He was big and while he held Tara in front of him for protection she was much too small to cover his whole body. _But what if I miss?_ Her eyes met Tara’s briefly and she saw the pain in them. She tightened the grip on her gun. “I love you,” she said, pulling the trigger.


	19. Chapter 19

Tara eyes never left Emily’s even with the crushing pain around her middle. Rick and the others had engaged the other men if the sounds of shouting and swearing were any indication. Even with the silencers they were using she thought she could hear the sounds of shots being fired, but whatever was happening with her friends wasn’t her main concern at the moment. Getting out of the predicament that she was in with her neck and life intact was her concern as the big man tried to squeeze the life out of her. She watched Emily’s eyes. A determined look had overcome her girlfriend’s face and Tara knew that Emily was going to shoot the man that held her. She heard the words “I love you.” Emily’s gaze left hers and then the trigger was pulled. She heard the man grunt and the iron grip around her waist lessened and then was completely gone. She dropped to the ground gasping for breath.

Emily ran to Tara and dropped down next to her. “Are you okay? Can you talk to me?” Emily tilted Tara’s head back to look at her neck and was relieved to see that it wasn’t very deep. “I am so sorry.” Emily pulled Tara into a hug.

“Not your fault.” Tara mumbled into Emily’s neck. She reluctantly pulled away knowing that they needed to move. Tara searched the ground for her gun and found it among some leaves and picked it up. She grasped Emily’s hand as the other woman helped her up.

“Do you think you can walk?” Emily asked, her brow furrowed in worry as Tara tried to maintain her balance.

“I feel like shit.” Tara took a deep breath and nodded. “But we don’t have much of a choice. Come on. Let’s finish this.”

They moved from tree to tree using them for cover. Tara looked down at the large man as they moved passed him. Emily had shot him above his right eye. Tara resisted the urge to kick the man in the head as they kept moving towards the campsite. There they found one body face down next to the fire. The other two that had been at the campsite were nowhere to be seen as well as their friends. Occasionally there was a gunshot off in the distance. Tara nodded towards one of the shelters and they moved towards it. They both looked behind them when they heard twigs snapping. They both raised their guns, waiting to see if it was friend of foe and lowered them when Michonne, Glenn, and Aaron appeared.

“Where are Abraham, Carol and Rick?” Glenn asked in a whisper, his dark eyes looking around the campsite.

“Not sure exactly.” Tara said, her voice equally low. “I think they went after the remaining guys. We need to clear this area.” She pointed to the other roughly constructed shelter. “You guys check that one.”

Both shelters and the tent were found to be empty of people and food. There were a few pieces of clothing and blankets in all the dwellings which provided one indication that the people had been living there. The other indication was a large crate containing an assortment of AK-47s, shotguns, several handguns and ammunition. As well as a rough drawing of Alexandria and a journal detailing some of the vehicles their group possessed as well as dates and times when they left and returned.

“They have been watching us for a while.” Tara said, flipping through the pages of the journal.

“How many people were here?” Michonne asked. She reached over and touched the edge of Tara’s shirt. “Did you get hurt?”

“Yeah a little bit, but I’m good. One of them was up in the tree and dropped down on us. Emily took him out.” Tara wasn’t going to tell them he had a knife to her throat at the time. “We saw three around the fire pit but that doesn’t mean that there are not more of them in the area.”

They all looked at each other as several screams were heard off in the distance. They didn’t know who they belonged to and hoped that it wasn’t their people.

“Someone needs help.” Aaron looked nervously in the direction that the screams came. “Maybe we should go make sure it’s not one of ours.”

“We don’t even know which direction they went in and Rick said if we got separated that we would meet back at the cars to regroup.” Glenn reached for one of the handles on the crate. “Let’s take this with us and meet up with Rosita and Nicolas. We can figure out what to do then. Aaron can you help me with this?”

“Why don’t you let me carry that Glenn?” Emily offered. “Less pressure on your leg.”

“Thanks, but I got it.” Glenn gave Emily a small smile. His leg was hurting like hell but he wasn’t going to let it stop him from doing his part. He waited for Aaron to sling his rifle over his shoulder and then they both picked up the crate. The heaviness causing them to move slowly in the direction of the cars.

Tara walked over to the body and shot the dead man in the head. “No turning for you.” She brushed her fingers against Emily’s arm as she walked passed. “How long should we wait for them to show up?” She wanted to go after their people but there was a lot of woods to cover. Still she didn’t want to leave them behind.

“I’m going to try and raise Rick on the radio.” Michonne took the radio off her belt, hoping that Rick had the radio on, that he hadn’t lost it and was alive. She turned up the volume and pressed the button. “Rick, you there?” There was some static and then nothing. Michonne took a deep breath and pressed the button again. “Rick if you can hear me we are going back to the cars.”

There was a stretch of static then Rick’s voice broke through. “…meet you there…hurry.”

Michonne let out a sigh of relief. “Copy that.” She depressed the button and lowered the volume on the radio. “Let’s go. I’m sure all the shooting out here has attracted some unwanted attention.”

They continued to walk towards the road. Listening for their friends or sources of danger. When they broke through the tree line Nicolas and Rosita stood on alert by the cars.

“Finally,” Rosita said, then frowned. “Where is Abraham and the others?”

“They are on their way.” Glenn said, lowering the crate. He shook out his hand and tried to get some feeling back in his fingers.

“What do you have there?” Nicolas asked, stepping closer to the crate and lifting the lid. “Nice.”

“Did you see any of the medical equipment?” Rosita asked.

“No,” Tara shook her head. “Their camp wasn’t much. About all they had were weapons and ammunition. If they are the ones that ambushed us the other day they must have that equipment somewhere else. Let’s get this in the truck and once Rick and the others get back we can get the hell out of here.”

They got the crate placed in the bed of the pick-up truck when Michonne’s radio went off. She grabbed it and turned the volume up. “Rick?”

“Get…in the trucks…walkers.” There was some static then, “Getting close.”

“Where are they?” Tara asked, looking in all directions. Up the road Rick, Abraham and finally Carol came around the curve at a dead run. “There they are.” She pointed up the road. “Shit. Move it. We need to go get them.” She shoved Emily and Glenn towards the truck. As Nicolas, Rosita, Aaron and Michonne ran and got into a van.

Tara started the truck and throwing it in drive she laid some rubber on the road as she sped towards her friends. As she pulled up alongside them she saw about twenty walkers heading their way. She waited long enough for Rick, Abraham and Carol to jump in the back of the truck before whipping the truck around and speeding away catching up with the van. Only then did she slow down and feel like she could actually take a breath.

Emily looked over her shoulder. Rick, Abraham and Carol were all laying down in the bed of the truck. They look exhausted.

“How are they doing?” Tara asked, placing her hand on Emily’s thigh.

Emily intertwined her fingers with Tara’s where it rested on her leg. “They look like they are all in one piece. How are you?”

“Oh you know. Same shit, different day.” Tara rolled her eyes and squeezed Emily’s hand. “I’m good. I’m sure I’m going to be a little sore later but I will live.”

“When we get back I want to clean that cut on your neck.” Emily could see in the rear view mirror that Rick was sitting up and looking inside the crate.

“Okay, but first I want to find out where Rick and the rest of them went and what happened.” Tara’s tongue darted out and licked her dry lips. The second thing she wanted to do was get something to drink. She looked in the rearview mirror and could see all three of her passengers were now sitting up in the back of the truck. “I’m just really glad that they are okay.” Tara was pretty sure since her friends were intact that the other two men were dead based on the screams they heard earlier.

“I’m glad they are okay too but I’m going to pass the briefing.” Aaron said. “I just want to go see Eric.”

“I can totally relate to that.” Tara looked at Emily as they made eye contact and exchanged a small smile between them. Giving Emily’s hand a small squeeze she let go and once again began holding the steering wheel with both hands. “I would like to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.” The truck shook as Tara drove over some potholes. “Damn, sorry guys. Sorry truck.” She patted the dashboard.

 

They were back within Alexandria’s walls within twenty minutes. Aaron waved goodbye and headed towards his house. Abraham lifted the crate out of the back of the pickup and placed it on the ground. He whistled as he looked inside it.

“Deanna, Maggie.” Rick greeted the women as they joined them. He hid a smile as Glenn hugged Maggie from behind.

“What happened out there?” Deanna asked.

Rick scratched at his beard. “What those men told us was true. There was a campsite out there. We made our approach from different sides. Someone had taken a shot at us and we returned fire. Not sure which one of us took down one of their guys but the other two took off into the trees.”

“There was also the one that we encountered.” Tara spoke up. “Emily took him out.”

“So that was four that we had seen there.” Rick hooked his thumbs in his gun belt. “We followed the other two and they ended up running right into a small group of walkers. Nothing could be done to help them at this point. We turned around and got out of there.”

“We were being followed and then our small group of walkers was joined by more.” Carol took a deep breath and with the back of her hand tried to wipe the sweat off her forehead. “We fought off a few of them but there was too many.”

“So we kicked it into high gear and got the hell out of there.” Abraham scowled as he bent over and picked up the crate by himself. “I’ll go take care of these.” He walked off in the direction of the armory.

“Did you find anything else at the campsite?” Rick asked, looking at Tara. He tilted her head back and looked at the cut on her neck. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, really.” Tara patted him on the shoulder before opening the truck door and pulled out the drawing and the journal. “We found these. I didn’t get to look at it much but whoever they are they have been watching us for months.” She handed the journal over to Rick.

Rick flipped through the pages. Some of the details were familiar too him. Shaking his head he closed the journal and handed it to Deanna. “We need to look at this more closely. Maybe there is something in there that can tell us who those men were and if there are more of them.”

“Their campsite looked awful bare for them to be out on their own.” Emily said, crossing her arms. “I don’t think they were alone. They could be part of a larger group and those guys were sent to spy on us.”

Tara nodded her head along with what Emily was saying. “That would make sense since one of those guys that captured us said we were all dead. I can see where a group of six men could cause some damage but we outnumber them with people, weapons and other resources. I can’t imagine how they would be able to take us all.”

“As we were running around in the woods we didn’t see any other buildings, vehicles or people.” Rick took out his gun and started reloading it. “There wasn’t any protections I could see from the walkers. Which makes me think that is not where they normally stay.”

“So there is probably some large group of people out there who are trying to kill us.” Tara put her hands on her hips. “Great.”

Rick nodded towards the journal that Deanna still held. “We’ll look through that and double security for the time being. Supply runs are suspended till we know more. Maybe there is no larger threat but let’s not take any chances right now.”

“We are pretty stocked in the food department so we are good for now.” Deanna held up the journal. “Maggie how about we get back to work.”

Maggie nodded as she turned around in Glenn’s arms and kissed him. “See you later.” She gave Glenn a brief hug. “Take care you all.” Maggie smiled at the assembled group before catching up to Deanna.

Emily nudged Tara with her elbow. “We should get that cut cleaned out.”

“Sure.” Tara looked at Rick. “Unless there is something else…?”

“No, not right now.” Rick’s eyes moved from Tara to Emily. “Go take care of her.”

“I will.” Emily said while placing her hand on Tara’s shoulder. They turned around and started walking up the street towards the infirmary.

Tara wrapped her hand around Emily’s arm as they walked. She looked around the place that they called home and what they all wanted to protect. “I’m so glad to be back here. Now I just need nothing bad to happen in say…forever.”

“I wish,” Emily said as they climbed the steps of the infirmary. She held the door open for Tara as they walked inside.

“Hey you two. You’re back.” Denise smiled, looking up from her book. “Everything okay.” She asked after seeing the blood on Tara’s shirt.

“Yeah, I just need Em here to clean a little cut. No biggy.” Tara hopped up onto the bed.

Denise rose from the desk and walked over to the bed trusting Emily to find whatever she needed to treat Tara’s cut. She took a closer look at the cut. “At least you won’t need stitches. So how did this happen?”

“I ended up on the wrong end of a knife.” Tara chuckled. “Denise could you do me a favor and get me a class of water.”

“Sure.”

Emily stopped in front of Tara and put the supplies she needed next to Tara on the bed. “This will sting.”

Tara nodded and bit her lip as Emily began cleaning her neck. I did sting at the cut site as Emily was doing a thorough job of cleaning the area. The pain subsided somewhat as Emily began cleaning the blood off her that dripped down her neck. Fortunately it hadn’t been very deep and while it had bled she hadn’t lost much blood. The majority of it had been soaked up by her shirt.

“That should do it.” Emily smiled as she placed a bandage over the cut then kissed Tara on the forehead before gathering up the used medical supplies.

Tara reached with one hand to cover the bandage. She was glad that it hadn’t been worse. “Thanks doc.”

“You’re welcome.” Emily’s smile faded as she took off her gloves and threw them in the trash.

“Oh thank you Denise.” Tara took the glass of water that had been held out to her and took a big drink. “Wow that is good.”

“Think you can get a little rest now?” Emily took the water glass that Tara passed her and took a drink.

“I will try. Are you coming up with me?” Tara asked hopefully. Her fingers traveled down Emily’s arm till she reached her hand. Taking the hand she pulled Emily closer while looking passed Emily to see that Denise wasn’t in the room. “I know I can’t get my bandage wet but maybe I can take a bath and maybe you can join me in the tub to make sure I don’t get the bandage wet.”

Emily smiled and placed her free hand on Tara’s thigh. “I think that is a good idea. After all I worked hard to get it all cleaned out and covered. Would hate to see you ruin it.”

Tara’s smile widened as she stood up. “We wouldn’t want that.”

“I need to talk to Denise first. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Tara started slowly moving away but their fingers stayed connected till she was far enough away that they couldn’t touch. With an amused smile she turned around and headed for the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
